


Колыбель человечества

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Series: Протей - Земля [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: В этой миссии все с самого начала шло не так. Полумифическая цель, старый корабль, сборная солянка в качестве экипажа, проблемы и трудности в полете и взаимоотношениях. Но ведь то, что дается с трудом, ценится сильнее, правда?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Протей - Земля [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663645
Kudos: 2





	Колыбель человечества

Яркая ящерка лениво грелась на солнце, ловя своей шкуркой редкие теплые лучики и любопытно поводя мордочкой, а потом словно заснула – существо было довольно тем, что нашло безопасное местечко. Но вдруг среди сонной тишины раздался металлический грохот, и ящерка стремительно спряталась в тень от возможной опасности. Вот только здесь нет угрозы, но откуда ей было об этом знать? Здесь всего лишь доживали свой век прекрасные космические корабли – бродяги, ковчеги и юркие маленькие разведчики, которых почти не было видно на фоне остальных. Они выполнили свою функцию – доставили к новому дому бегущих с родной планеты людей – и теперь стали всего лишь памятью, которую ни у кого не поднялась рука превратить в пыль. Все эти воспоминания ржавели, уходя в болотистую почву водной планеты, а время от времени к ним добавлялись новые, но тоже уже ненужные.

Немного особняком на относительно сухом участке стоял неплохо сохранившийся, по крайней мере внешне, транспортный корабль – неповоротливый, но надежный, без торчащих пушек и острых углов, немного отличавшийся от основной массы. Он явно появился на этом кладбище последним, возможно, даже на памяти этого поколения, но и его корпуса уже коснулась вездесущая ржавчина, хотя она милосердно обошла стороной название – «Арго» – рубленым, тяжелым, но так подходящим к облику корабля шрифтом. Видел ли этот корабль дальние звезды, как его более древние собратья? Или просто перевозил грузы между тремя колониями землян? Только избитые маршруты в трех соседних звездных системах: Ясон – Протей – Ариадна, замкнутый круг.

Люди давным-давно разлетелись с прародины в поисках лучшей доли. Первопроходцам повезло, нашлись подходящие для жизни планеты – с воздухом, водой и растительностью. Постепенно планеты заселили и наладили сообщение между ними – корабли все так же бороздили просторы космоса, потихоньку устаревая и отправляясь на заслуженный отдых. Как и «Арго», хотя, кажется, этому кораблю выпал второй шанс, иначе зачем рядом опустился небольшой челнок? Пилоту с трудом удалось сесть ровно на топкий грунт, что говорило о его небывалом умении или просто о том, что он привык к подобным условиям, привык к вечной влаге и огромным водным просторам Протея.

С тихим шипением откинулся трап, и к кладбищу кораблей вышли три человека. Хотя едва ли их можно было назвать людьми – поколения нашедших новый дом, сменяясь, все больше адаптировались к изменившимся условиям жизни.

Века назад колонна кораблей, покинувших Землю, добралась туда, куда стремилась изначально, и разделилась: три флагмана – «Ариадна», «Протей» и «Ясон» – направились к трем по расчетам ученых пригодным для жизни планетам, неся свои экипажи вперед в неизвестность. «Протей» нашел свой дом здесь, на этой покрытой океанами планете, он до сих пор на этом кладбище, в стороне от других – гордый, все еще поразительно красивый, но, как и все, забытый, хотя его имя будут помнить вечно.

Потомок тех, кто сошел с его трапа, сейчас стоит у стропил «Арго» – текучий, как вода, но при этом жилистый, с голубоватой кожей, полжизни проведший в океане – тот редкий случай, когда соединились в одну две расы Протея – коренная водная и пришлая земная.

Рядом с ним копался в запирающем механизме представитель совершенно иной планеты и потомок людей с другого корабля – дитя Ариадны. Он явно чужой здесь: казалось, что он сейчас по-звериному встряхнется в попытке убрать влагу с бледной кожи и отливающих зеленым темных волос. Он привык к лесу родной планеты, шепоту ветра в высоких кронах, меньшей силе тяжести, наверное, поэтому он сейчас немного загнанно дышал и все никак не мог победить упрямый механизм.

– Может, поможешь мне? – недовольно, со странным прищелкиванием, сказал он третьему из присутствующих, что с отрешенным видом стоял в стороне.

Тот, повернув голову в сторону своих спутников, продемонстрировал странные темные глаза без белков, кивнул и подошел ближе. Двигался представитель Ясона легко, несмотря на довольно плотную комплекцию, и выглянувшее солнце чуть зазолотило смуглую кожу и блеснуло на темных же волосах.

Панель так и не заработала, в итоге ее пришлось свернуть и закоротить провода, и только после этого начал неохотно, с неприятным скрипом опускаться трап.

– Эта развалина не полетит, капитан, – уверенно заявил представитель Ариадны, оборачиваясь к местному.

– Для этого здесь ты, Креш, – спокойно ответил названный капитаном. – Внутри должно быть лучше.

Лесной недовольно фыркнул, но все же не стал спорить и начал не торопясь подниматься по трапу. На своей родной планете с ее силой тяжести в ноль восемь от земной он был невероятно подвижным, быстрым в поступках и решениях, здесь же каждый шаг давался с трудом, что не добавляло покладистости и без того скверному характеру.

– Старая жестянка, – раздался из темноты, которая не мешала привыкшему к полумраку лесов разумному, недовольный голос, – со сдохшим генератором и протекающей обшивкой. Панель приржавела! Да я скорее «Протей» подниму, чем это безобразие!

– Яран, – со вздохом негромко обратился капитан к так и оставшемуся рядом с ним третьему, – помоги ему, а? Устроит же истерику.

– Конечно, – лаконично отозвался тот и пошел на голос. Темнота не мешала и ему – на Ясоне ночи были безлунными, да и залежи одного минерала, по своим свойствам отдаленно напоминавшего радиоактивные вещества на Земле, оказали значительное влияние на переселенцев.

Раздалось недовольное ворчание и странное прищелкивание, которым выходцы с Ариадны частенько заменяли внешние появления эмоций. Спустя какое-то время раздался надсадный гул, и шлюз осветился тусклыми аварийными лампами. Капитан еще раз оглядел окрестности и не торопясь пошел по трапу.

– Креш, – позвал он склонившегося к терминалу техника, – сколько тебе нужно будет времени на составление списка неполадок?

– Вечность, Леас, – не отвлекаясь от идущего волнами изображения, несколько панибратски ответил тот. – Я все еще считаю, что он не взлетит. Да и все эта идея изначально бредовая, – он коснулся висков, словно это могло облегчить зарождавшуюся там боль, и все же ответил: – Мне понадобится пара часов на оценку.

– Хорошо, – кивнул капитан и обратился к Ярану: – Пойдем, посмотришь, что тут можно реанимировать, и тоже составишь список необходимого оборудования.

– Минимальный?

– Сам же понимаешь, что да.

– Вы правда думаете, что на транспортнике есть хоть что-то? Реанимировать, ага, – фыркнул Креш, но отвлекся от своего занятия и открыл дверь во внутренние помещения корабля. Больше, конечно, для себя, потому что пытаться работать с постоянно коротящего дополнительного терминала было откровенно глупо, а глупости он не любил. – Удачи, я буду в инженерном, – выдал он и ушел куда-то в сторону хвостовой части корабля.

Леас только головой покачал, глядя ему вслед, но тут же спохватился и обратился к степному:

– В чем-то он, конечно, прав, это транспортник, тут едва ли была научная секция. Предлагаю подняться на мостик, посмотреть спецификацию и бортовой журнал, если он сохранился.

– Может, хоть в лазарете что-то полезное есть, – пожал плечами Яран и направился к нужной лестнице. – Я сначала туда.

Капитан покачал головой. Когда-то давно жители Ясона и Ариадны что-то не поделили на просторах космоса и с тех пор не то чтобы недолюбливали друг друга, скорее, относились с прохладцей и некоторым предубеждением. Водные же служили неким буфером – как в плане расположения звездных систем, так и в торговых и дипломатических отношениях. Вот и сейчас…

Поднявшись на мостик и дожидаясь, пока загрузится хоть один терминал, он вспоминал, что привело его на древний транспортник в такой необычной компании. Очередной конгресс, который должен был служить великой цели восстановления добрых отношений и обмена опытом, закончился сварой. Леас даже не знал, что стало причиной на этот раз – его, к счастью, на такие мероприятия не звали, – вот только последствий он отхватил по полной. Представители планет решили, что дальше так продолжаться не может, и подобный конфликт рано или поздно выльется в полномасштабную войну, чего не хотелось всем. Тогда-то кто-то подал идею создать сборный экипаж и отправить его на просторы космоса с великой целью – найти прародину, Землю, узнать, что стало с планетой, породившей все три народа, и заодно напомнить всем, что когда-то они были одним целым, и нет смысла что-то делить теперь. Решение было принято и с воодушевлением поддержано, но когда дошло дело до выполнения… Сначала все уперлось в корабль. Лесные заявили, что у них и так недостаток техники, что, по сути, было правдой – флот, севший на Ариадну, понес самые большие потери: из-за особого магнитного поля планеты корабли просто размазало о поверхность, только чудом не уничтожив весь экипаж. Теперь, конечно, эта проблема была изучена и были найдены способы обойти особенность Ариадны, но нормального флота у планеты по-прежнему не было. Не дожидаясь отговорки от представителей Ясона, водные нашли старый транспортник и предложили его – в основном из-за того, что на «Арго» стояли модернизированные двигатели первого поколения, почти полностью повторяющие те, которые принесли людей в новые миры. Они позволяли генерировать особую червоточину, которая буквально прошивала пространство и переносила корабль в новую точку, но работать в таком режиме двигатель долго не мог, поэтому прыжок имел ограничения, и после него требовалось какое-то время на отдых, но даже с учетом этого минуса такой способ перемещения был в разы быстрее остальных, так что с предложением неохотно согласились. Еще какое-то время формировали экипаж, кажется, пытаясь отделаться от самых худших или просто нетипичных представителей – таких, как, например, Яран и Креш. Научник-степной – это даже не шутка, это просто издевательство над всем народом Ясона: они были инженерами, лучшими на всех трех планетах, но с огромным трудом изучали даже свой собственный мир, что уж говорить обо всем остальном? С Крешем же обратная ситуация: техник среди познающих жизнь – его сторонились, да и характер, стоило признать, у лесного был отвратительный. Остальную команду выбирали по тому же принципу, лишь Леас попал под раздачу, потому что сам, можно сказать, был воплощенным символом того, чего пытались добиться представители планет – мира между совершенно разными существами.

Капитан вздохнул, возвращаясь в реальность, и посмотрел на экран наконец загрузившегося терминала. Итак, спецификация корабля и бортовой журнал… От журнала мало что осталось – обрывки информации, не стоящие внимания, да и спецификация не отличалась от обычной для этого типа. У них действительно не было научной секции, да и многого другого, что пригодилось бы в долгом полете. Покачав головой, Леас решил найти Ярана, с которым общаться было явно проще, чем с плюющимся ядом Крешем, от которого он предвидел еще много неприятных высказываний.

Степной нашелся в лазарете, а точнее, в том, что от него осталось, и по его невозмутимому лицу капитан ничего не смог понять, так что пришлось спрашивать:

– И насколько все плохо?

– Достаточно, – ожидаемо отозвался тот. – У нас будет медик на борту? – Леас кивнул. – Список нужного оборудования я составил, медикаменты на его совести. Где будет лаборатория? В бывшем грузовом отсеке?

– Скорее всего, это единственное подходящее по размеру место, но в каком оно состоянии… – капитан покачал головой. – Впрочем, выбирать не приходится. Пойдем смотреть?

– Столы и шкафы тоже записаны, – Яран еще раз огляделся и добавил: – Да, идем.

Спускались в грузовой отсек по лестнице, не рискуя пользоваться соединяющими уровни корабля так называемыми колодцами – круглыми отверстиями, через которые проходили стальные трубы. Обычно ими пользовались в невесомости, ну или когда нужно было быстро спуститься вниз, но сейчас эта конструкция не вызывала доверия. Им повезло: влага не успела проникнуть в основные отсеки корабля, вот и в трюме было сухо, но пыльно, хорошо хоть не было ржавчины, уже что-то.

Леас осмотрел скорбную картину и с трудом удержался от очередного тяжелого вздоха. Яран с по-прежнему невозмутимым лицом обошел помещение по периметру, уделив особое внимание вентиляции, и вернулся к капитану.

– Могло быть и хуже. Теперь главное, чтобы наш инженер поднял этого… динозавра, так, кажется?

Леас усмехнулся. И правда, очень хорошее сравнение: на Протее были существа, которых прозвали как древних земных рептилий, поэтому капитан вполне понял, что хотел сказать Яран.

– У Креша дурной характер, но он действительно лучший, и если бы перед ним поставили такую задачу, то он бы и более старые корабли поднял с грунта. Спустимся в инженерный или подождем у трапа?

– Я бы не рисковал его отвлекать, – покачал головой степной. – Ну-ка… – он подошел к стене и опустил не самый приметный рычаг. С душераздирающим скрежетом опустился грузовой трап размером в полстены.

– Нужно будет как-то изолировать научную секцию, – больше для себя сказал Леас. – Корабль старый, мало ли что может случиться…

– Оно само отвалилось, или вы открыли? – раздался искаженный помехами голос лесного из динамика на стене.

– Открыли. Решили подышать воздухом и проветрить, – хмыкнул Яран. – Да, переборки бы какие придумать… – уже тише и обращаясь к капитану.

– А я думал, добавить ржавчины… – вновь вмешался инженер по громкой связи.

Спустя пару минут раздался странный шум. Впрочем, обернувшиеся разумные быстро поняли его источник: Креш не решился спускаться по лестнице, скатился по трубе, тяжело впечатавшись в пол. Какое-то время он вновь пытался восстановить дыхание и только потом заговорил:

– Двигатели почти в норме, и это единственная хорошая новость.

– Хоть что-то… – немного воспрял духом Леас. – Ты составил список всего необходимого?

– Ага, он размером с новый корабль, – буркнул техник. – Давайте вернемся на орбиту, – попросил он, наступив на горло своей гордости. – И уже там все обговорим.

– Да, хорошо, – согласился Леас, выходя, Креш последовал за ним. Яран, замыкая, притормозил у панели, бывшей в немного лучшем состоянии, чем главная, и поднял трап.

Какое-то время еще потратили на то, чтобы закрыть и второй вход в корабль, но, к счастью, все же не пришлось проводить глобальный ремонт панели, и вскоре они были на одном из трех искусственных спутников Протея, где поддерживалась более комфортная для гостей с Ариадны сила тяжести. Креш вскоре перестал едва уловимо морщиться, а потом и вовсе вернулся к привычному поведению. Разумные заняли место на одной из обзорных палуб и какое-то время просто молчали, глядя на голубую с редкими проплешинами зеленого планету в огромном иллюминаторе.

– Я не смогу работать на поверхности, – нарушил наконец тишину Креш, он демонстративно отвернулся от Ярана, обращаясь только к капитану, словно ожидал от степного насмешки.

– Из-за силы тяжести? – уточнил Леас, заметив этот маневр, но промолчав: по Ярану не было понятно, как он к этому отнесся – смуглое лицо по-прежнему было спокойным, а направление взгляда – неясным.

– Да, – кивнул Креш, – но я смогу вывести «Арго» на орбиту после минимального ремонта обшивки. Или так, или вы ищете другого техника, – припечатал он.

Капитан вопросительно посмотрел на степного, тот отрицательно покачал головой, и Леас, подумав еще некоторое время, ответил:

– С тебя список, как договаривались. Пока будут латать обшивку, займусь вашим оборудованием.

– Я сброшу его тебе через час, – пообещал Креш, разворачивая перед собой голографический экран личного планшета и всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не собирается двигаться с места, и если его спутникам есть что еще обсудить без его присутствия, то они могут быть свободны.

Яран по-прежнему молча перекинул капитану достаточно длинный список со своего планшета, кивнул на прощание и вышел из помещения.

Леас проводил его задумчивым взглядом. Как было бы хорошо, если бы все степные были столь же невозмутимы, это очень облегчило бы его жизнь на «Арго», но, к сожалению, Яран был лишь приятным исключением, так что, скорее всего, полет будет просто кошмарным. Немного подумав, капитан решил никуда не уходить до того момента, пока не получит файл от Креша, и еще раз просмотреть личные дела будущей команды. Всего в его подчинении было двенадцать разумных – очень мало для такого амбициозного проекта, но больше собрать просто не вышло. Итак, четверых со своей планеты Леас знал, с врачом так и вовсе какое-то время летал вместе и до сих пор поддерживал дружеские отношения. На самом деле им очень повезло, что Арен согласился: он прекрасно разбирался в анатомии всех трех рас и имел просто бесконечный запас терпения. Капитан быстро набрал для него письмо, попросив приготовить список необходимого для лазарета с нуля, и, отправив, вновь вернулся к личным делам. Тех, с кем ему придется делить мостик, Леас не знал: так уж вышло, что все они были выходцами с Ясона – навигатор, пилот и связист, – что, в общем-то, не особо удивляло. С Ариадны на корабле, кроме Креша, оказались еще трое с какими-то не совсем понятными пока капитану функциями – как минимум у одного что-то околонаучное и, скорее всего, из сферы интересов Ярана, что обещало дополнительные причины разногласий.

– Я закончил, – прервал его мысли Креш, планшет тут же просигналил о новом сообщении. – И добавил кое-что для тех, кто будет латать обшивку.

– Спасибо, – немного рассеянно поблагодарил Леас, но тут же встряхнулся. – Ремонт займет пару дней, закупка и доставка оборудования должны быть примерно тогда же, – проинформировал он.

– Я бы не рисковал грузить его на поверхности, – покачал головой Креш. – Двигатели все же не в идеале, а те модификации, которые я прошу для обшивки, и так увеличат вес корабля. Есть возможность доставить все на орбиту? Я даже согласен сам заняться погрузкой в невесомости, – неохотно добавил он.

Леас задумчиво на него посмотрел.

– Я попробую договориться. Думаю, нам пойдут навстречу.

– Все, что угодно, лишь бы вытолкнуть нас прочь во благо трем планетам, – лесной хмыкнул и поднялся на ноги. – Не завидую я тебе, капитан. Сообщи, когда закончат с обшивкой.

Леас только мрачно на него посмотрел. Возразить было нечего – с этой точки зрения их миссия действительно выглядела как-то по-дурацки.

Креш бросил еще один короткий взгляд на собеседника и, кивнув, ушел прочь с обзорной палубы. Время близилось к ужину, да и организм, вымотанный пребыванием на планете, где сила тяжести составляла нереальные для жителя Ариадны 1,2g, требовал отдыха. Лесной даже мимолетно позавидовал степному – на Ясоне было 1,5g, и Яран явно не испытывал на Протее никаких неудобств. Наверное, это тоже стало еще одним камнем преткновения между их народами, впрочем, он не хотел сейчас об этом думать, как не хотел вспоминать сухую историю первой встречи потомков экипажа «Ясона» и «Ариадны», которая закончилась гибелью двух кораблей и неясными передачами. Впрочем, его никто не заставлял общаться с жителем степей больше необходимого, поэтому Креш выбросил лишние мысли из головы и дошел до столовой.

Словно в насмешку над его мыслями он увидел сидящего чуть в стороне от остальных Ярана, а самое отвратительное состояло в том, что выбор приходилось сделать между тем, чтобы занять место рядом со своими соотечественниками, которые уже демонстративно делали вид, что Креша не существует, и степным.

– Не против, если я присоединюсь? – наверное, это было самым трудным, что сказал лесной в своей жизни.

– Нет, – коротко ответил Яран, посмотрев на нарушителя спокойствия и вновь опустив взгляд в тарелку.

Креш уселся на свободное место и, быстро сделав заказ, вновь развернул экран планшета. Он кожей чувствовал чужие взгляды, от них хотелось повести плечами, отряхнуться, как от влаги Протея, хотелось вскочить на ноги и убежать прочь, забиться в свою каюту… Лесной остановил себя: прошло то время, когда он убегал, теперь его это не так заботило. Раздался сигнал готовности, и перед Крешем из ниши в столе появился заказанный набор блюд. Не прекращая работать с планшетом, техник принялся за еду. Занятый своими мыслями, он не обращал внимания на соседа по столу, и, закончив, с удивлением обнаружил, что того уже нет – видимо, степной будет не таким уж проблемным коллегой, пришел к выводу Креш. Быстро доев, он тоже поспешил прочь: его ждал отдых и, может, немного раздумий о будущем.

А через несколько кают от него Яран сидел на койке и писал письмо родителям, рассказывая новости – в частности, о своем назначении на «Арго». Он с детства в равной мере интересовался и техникой, и тем, как устроен мир, и этим повергал в шок не только семью, но и остальных окружающих. С возрастом тяга к науке стала перевешивать, и родня, устав от бесконечных вопросов, на которые у них практически не было ответов, отправила Ярана учиться на Протей – водные сохранили больше знаний предков и продолжали изучать не только свой мир, но и Ариадну, и Ясон. Степной за время учебы не единожды столкнулся с непониманием, зачем ему наука, а не технологии, но, в отличие от Креша, никак на это не реагировал – просто молча смотрел на оппонента своим ничего не выражающим взглядом, и от него быстро отставали. Вот и недавно Яран прекрасно видел реакцию лесных на будущего коллегу, лишний раз убеждаясь, что стереотипы зачастую берут верх над разумом.

Дописав письмо и отправив его, степной улегся на койку и открыл очередную недочитанную статью.

Вечером первого из двух обещанных Леасом дней Креш прочитал отчет о проделанной работе и схватился за голову: при смене обшивки вскрылись новые проблемы, и ремонт грозил затянуться, даже несмотря на то, что над «Арго» работали круглые сутки. В итоге следующим утром, намного раньше общего подъема, техник спустился на планету и пробыл там почти невозможные четыре часа, но оно того стоило: теперь все должно было закончиться в срок, и можно будет не тратить время на сидение без дела на космической станции. К обеду он как раз отошел достаточно, чтобы дойти до столовой, и вновь ему пришлось занять место рядом с Яраном, но на этот раз так даже было к лучшему, потому что им стоило кое-что обсудить.

– Посмотри, – Креш развернул экран, сделав его двусторонним, и отобразил проект почти законченной научной секции. – Трапа больше нет, – коротко пояснил на всякий случай он, – опорные балки усилили и сделали шлюз, который подойдет для погрузочных работ в космосе. Он отделен от основного отсека двумя стандартными переборками и небольшим коридором. Вот так будет выглядеть твоя вотчина, – он открыл следующий файл, – пока, конечно, без приборов, только крепеж. Все устраивает, или хочешь что-то переставить?

Поднявший голову Яран с минуту рассматривал предложенный вариант, а потом уточнил:

– Что с вытяжкой? По стандарту?

– Да, – кивнул Креш, дождавшийся свою порцию, – плюс датчики и замкнутый цикл, если занесешь какую-нибудь ерунду.

– Вот здесь нужен еще один воздуховод, уходящий сюда, – степной указал место на схеме и пояснил: – Дополнительные крепежи.

– Делай разметку, – недовольно поморщившись, сказал Креш: подобные правки сулили ему еще один спуск на поверхность, но спорить не стал, зная, что собеседник не просто так требует изменений. – Только прямо сейчас, сможешь?

– Конечно, – Яран, отставив тарелку, закопался в схему, внося изменения.

Сам же Креш, посмотрев на свою еду, решил ограничиться легким салатом и соком – сытость в условиях Протея была неприятным чувством. Вскоре степной закончил изгаляться над схемой, и техник, посмотрев на готовый вариант, хмыкнул:

– Хорошо. Постараюсь сделать. Еще что-то?

– Нет, все остальное в порядке, – ответил Яран и отвлекся на сигнал своего коммуникатора. Прочитав сообщение, он поднялся. – Спасибо, – и степной направился к выходу.

Креш только вздохнул, глядя ему вслед: от «спасибо» грядущая работа легче не стала, но не стоило винить собеседника в собственной недальновидности, нужно было сразу согласовать проект. Техник пружинисто поднялся на ноги и поспешил к шлюзам: ни к чему тянуть время.

Через час, в очередной раз разругавшись с рабочими, влезшими в святая святых – машинное отделение, Креш стоял около трапа «Арго», пытаясь взять себя в руки. За спиной послышались негромкие шаги, и из корабля вышел Яран с каким-то ящиком в руках.

– И что ты здесь забыл? – недовольно уточнил Креш, который умудрился пропустить прилет научника.

– В лабораторию привезли часть громоздкого оборудования, – спокойно ответил тот. – На орбите с ним разбираться будет тяжелее.

Креш вскинулся – слишком резко для этой планеты – и вынужден был опереться о скользкую от влаги обшивку.

– Я же не просто так просил ничего не устанавливать! – воскликнул он. – Эту развалину и так будет почти нереально поднять с грунта, а если ее еще и загрузить! Не нужно ничего притаскивать сюда, я сказал Леасу, повторю тебе, если наш капитан по какой-то причине тебе не передал. Я сам перегружу на «Арго» и установлю все оборудование, каким бы громоздким, неудобным и прочее оно ни было, но уже в космосе. И вообще, не лезьте к кораблю, пока он – не ваша ответственность.

– Претензии не ко мне, а к тем, кто его привез, – Яран пожал плечами. – Оно не распаковано, коробки стоят внутри у шлюза.

– Хорошо, – чуть более спокойно ответил Креш, – пусть так и останется. Я сообщу капитану, что их нужно убрать, или просто выброшу на грунт перед стартом, – он постарался как можно незаметней перевести дыхание.

– Я разберусь, – невозмутимо отозвался степной, – частично в этом и моя вина, – он достал коммуникатор и, отойдя на пару шагов, кого-то вызвал.

– Как благородно, – фыркнул ему в спину Креш, но отказываться или останавливать не стал: к чему взваливать на себя лишнюю работу. Ему осталась финальная проверка того, как идет ремонт, и можно было возвращаться на станцию.

Яран, не обращая внимания на ехидство техника, договорился о переносе оборудования и, дождавшись, пока выгрузят коробки, объяснил рабочим, куда и когда его нужно будет доставить. Разобравшись с этим и еще раз заглянув в лабораторию, где уже закончили необходимые ему изменения, степной направился к челноку, замечая, что второго уже нет на грунте, а значит, Креш уже на станции. Не то чтобы это вызвало какие-то эмоции, Яран просто отметил данный факт и сосредоточился на своем деле.

Техник же кое-как добрался до своей каюты и, набрав длинное гневное послание для капитана, вырубился: завтрашний день обещал быть бесконечно тяжелым.

Леас, получив сообщение от Креша, с трудом сдержался от того, чтобы побиться головой о стену. Ему за этот день хватило бодания с вышестоящим начальством на тему того, что на «Арго» нужно абсолютно все, выбивания заказанного недешевого оборудования и знакомства с остальным экипажем. А тут еще техник с его претензиями… Леас понимал требования Креша, понимал, почему тот так вызверился, но сейчас, находясь между двух огней, он мог только тяжело вздыхать и ругаться сквозь зубы, надеясь, что все скоро закончится, а точнее, исчезнет давление хотя бы со стороны командования. Сделав еще пару звонков, капитан вышел из каюты и, пройдя по коридору, постучал в одну из дверей.

– Привет, Арен, – кивнул он открывшему водному. – Можно тебе пожаловаться?

– Входи, – улыбнулся корабельный врач. – Совсем достали?

– Скажем так, – Леас вошел в каюту, в который раз поражаясь, как доктору удается любое место своего пребывания превратить в подобие дома, у него самого так не получалось, – все хотят, чтобы мы поскорее убрались подальше, но при этом с минимальными затратами, а лучше, чтобы мы со всем справились сами – тихонько и без какой-либо помощи. А еще экипаж, в котором практически каждый смотрит на меня как на досадную помеху или главного врага. Только Креш, что удивительно, посочувствовал, пусть и с издевкой, да Яран молчит, но тут я и не знаю, что лучше – совершенно не могу понять, что у него в голове творится, – капитан присел в одно из стоящих в своеобразном алькове кресел. – Веселенькая жизнь ждет нас на «Арго», если мы вообще взлетим, конечно.

– Креш – этот тот самый лесной, который заставит летать даже сковородку? – уточнил Арен, припомнив прочитанные личные дела возможных пациентов. Леас кивнул. – А по поводу Ярана не волнуйся. Его группа во время учебы стажировалась на моем тогдашнем корабле, я этого уникума помню, он беспроблемный.

– Знаешь, – Леас посмотрел на доктора – он знал, что научник учился на Протее и какое-то время служил на кораблях водных, поэтому не удивился такому совпадению, – нас ждет слишком длительное путешествие. Я просто не верю, что кто-то может быть на самом деле настолько спокойным, а не прятать свои эмоции за маской, и боюсь, что однажды он не выдержит и сорвется. Но я верю твоему мнению, Арен, пусть опыт подсказывает обратное. Ты знаешь кого-то еще из команды?

– С будущими коллегами степного пересекался, но ничего определенного сказать не могу, – покаялся врач. – И Булан, пилот, лихачить любит, но голова у него на плечах есть, так что без нужды лезть на рожон не должен. Наших соотечественников знаю только по документам, лично не встречался.

– С нашими знаком я сам, – признался Леас, – пусть и не близко – сталкивался при разных обстоятельствах. Достаточно толковые, но вечно не к месту, что ли? А этот лихач случайно не тот, кто устроил гонку с истребителями лесных около года назад?

– Случайно тот, – усмехнулся Арен. – Поспорил с пилотом лесных, кто круче. Выиграл всухую, конечно.

– Выговор получили оба, – не обрадовался капитан, – да еще чуть не угробили транспортник, который на посадку заходил. Вот не было печали.

– Молодо-зелено, – фыркнул врач. – Но пилот он и правда отличный. Действительно, подобрали экипаж…

– А чего еще стоило ожидать? – пожал плечами Леас. – Отдали тех, кому сами применение найти не смогли.

– А тебя-то за что?

– Не поверишь, но как символ взаимопонимания, – горько рассмеялся капитан.

– Родителей не выбирают, да… – вздохнул Арен. – Ладно, когда можно будет в медотсек-то попасть?

– Только после старта и орбитального ремонта, – ответил капитан и, развернув экран, показал собеседнику письмо от Креша. – Боюсь, если мы хоть еще раз что-то сделаем не по его, он просто психанет и забьется туда, откуда его вытащили, послав всех далеко и надолго, а другого такого техника нам не найти.

– Какие цветистые выражения, – восхитился врач, проглядев послание, – и ни одного нецензурного слова… Талант. А там что, вывезли все, кроме переборок и двигателей, что ли? – уточнил он.

– Кое-что по мелочи, вроде оборудования мостика, осталось, хотя судя по списку, Креш все это демонтирует и поставит новое. В лазарете нет ничего, даже коек, но по этому поводу можешь не заморачиваться, Яран заказал все, что может пригодиться, ну, кроме медикаментов, список которых я просил составить.

– Да, конечно, вот, – Арен отправил другу нужный файл. – Ну, хоть с оборудованием проблем не будет.

– Уже нет, – хмыкнул Леас и вздрогнул от показавшимся слишком резким звука входящего сообщения. – Нервы, – рассмеялся он своей реакции. – А это интересно, – капитан показал другу новое письмо. – Нам разрешили ремонт в доках станции, это прям подарок какой-то, изначально я надеялся, что нам позволят повисеть на орбите Протея, а то и отправят к другой планете нашей системы.

– Отлично, – искренне улыбнулся врач. – Порадуй своего техника, может, в привычных условиях ремонт пойдет быстрее, а то надоело уже тут без дела торчать.

– Ага, или он снова выскажет мне свое недовольство. Впрочем, неважно, сообщить все равно нужно.

Он не стал ничего придумывать, просто перенаправил письмо командования Крешу, надеясь, что не получит очередной возмущенный опус.

– Даже думать об этом больше не хочу, – признался Леас спустя какое-то время молчания. – Наверное, стоит просто выспаться.

– В списке медикаментов есть успокоительное для всех трех рас, – хмыкнул Арен. – Но пока есть возможность, лучше действительно иди отдохни.

– Надеюсь, оно с приличным запасом? – рассмеялся в ответ Леас и поднялся на ноги. – Спасибо тебе за разговор, я, пожалуй, и правда пойду.

– Обращайся, всегда рад помочь, – улыбнулся врач.

– Успокоительными, я помню.

На самом деле после обсуждения стало чуть легче, и собственное будущее перестало казаться излишне мрачным, так что, добравшись до своей каюты, Леас действительно завалился спать.

Креш увидел письмо только утром, перед самым спуском на планету. Полученная информация порадовала и его – с техникой станции ремонт пройдет в кратчайшие сроки, да и не будет необходимости заморачиваться погрузкой, как ни крути, а это проще. Так что на планету он спускался в достаточно радужном настроении, а увидев полное отсутствие рабочих рядом с «Арго», и вовсе довольно улыбнулся. Впрочем, одного водного он все же встретил – начальника бригады, и тот заставил Креша лично просмотреть чуть ли не каждый сварочный шов и новую панель. В итоге к тому моменту, когда техник добрался до двигателей, он вновь чувствовал себя вымотанным, а ведь еще предстоял старт и перегрузки при нем.

Перепроверив, все ли в порядке в машинном, лесной хотел было направиться на мостик, но тут по громкой связи прозвучал голос Леаса:

– Креш, у тебя все в норме?

– Все в порядке, капитан, – неохотно сказал техник. Он, если честно, рассчитывал сам заняться доставкой корабля в док, но сейчас даже был рад, что здесь есть другие разумные. Кстати, об этом. – Ты кого-то еще с собой притащил?

– Да, – вместо него отозвался Яран, появляясь в дверях. – Наверху пилот, я тут для подстраховки. Без команды лезть никуда не собираюсь, – опередил он вскинувшегося было Креша.

– Там к тебе Яран должен подойти, – дополнил Леас.

– Уже, – как мог спокойно отозвался Креш, хотя хотелось высказать все, что он думал о подобной самодеятельности, но правда была в том, что помощь действительно могла пригодиться. – На мостике только один нормально работающий терминал, – неохотно сказал техник, – посади за него пилота, навигаторский не пашет вообще, но ты можешь перевести подпрограмму на капитанский. Сделаешь, или мне подняться?

– Да, сделаю, – с явным облегчением в голосе отозвался Леас и через полминуты поинтересовался: – Ну что, стартуем?

Послышалось отчетливое фырканье – пилот выразил свое отношение к происходящему, но благоразумно больше ничего не сказал.

– Еще одна диагностика, и попробуем запуститься, – Креш был настроен не так оптимистично. Да, двигатели были почти в порядке, управление вроде тоже, но существовала еще тьма подсистем, любая из которых могла отказать. Добравшись до терминала, он в который раз просмотрел отчеты системы, а потом, криво улыбнувшись, сказал, ни к кому особо не обращаясь: – Ну что, если он не взлетит сейчас, то не взлетит уже никогда.

Набрав на панели код запуска двигателей, Креш еще буквально секунду помедлил, прежде чем подтвердить ввод. Впрочем, им повезло: раздался низкий рокот, а палуба под ногами завибрировала. Никаких перегрузок и опасных отклонений от нормы, хотя едва ли это можно назвать нормой.

– Мы относительно нормально запустились, – отчитался техник перед мостиком, – герметичность корабля, насколько я могу судить, не нарушена, основные системы работают. Можете пробовать оторваться от поверхности.

– Принято, – ответил незнакомый низкий голос.

– Только не дергай его, – посоветовал Креш. Он не любил лезть под руку профессионалам, но сейчас не удержался – просто из-за особенностей корабля. – Если не пойдет на семидесяти процентах мощности, то лучше прекращай, иначе прикончишь движок.

Ему не ответили, но техник понадеялся, что хотя бы услышали. «Арго» оторвался от поверхности буквально через пару секунд, но за несколько делений до критического значения шкалы мощности, и поднимался тяжело, выматывающе неторопливо – казалось, что стартового импульса просто не хватит, чтобы преодолеть гравитацию Протея. Но нет, транспортник справился, пусть его и покидало в атмосфере, а к моменту, когда пилот наконец опустил корабль на стропила ремонтного дока, двигатель почти перегрелся.

– Мы на месте, – раздался искаженный голос капитана, от которого тоже едва ли укрылось, насколько тяжело дался кораблю этот полет.

– Хорошо, – ответил Креш, который только на гордости и упорстве умудрился остаться на ногах. – Я сообщу, когда можно будет начать погрузку и подготовку корабля для приема экипажа.

– Отлично, – отозвался Леас и отключился.

– Помощь нужна? – поинтересовался Яран, все время взлета спокойно стоявший у стены и, по-видимому, смотревший на показания приборов.

– Сам разберусь, – весьма грубо ответил Креш: все, чего ему хотелось, чтобы его поскорей оставили одного.

Степной, никак не показав своего отношения к этому, только кивнул и вышел из машинного. Только после его ухода техник наконец смог перевести дыхание и устало прислониться к стене, пока шла очередная диагностика. У него было очень много дел…

Тем временем на мостике пилот довольно экспрессивно выражал свои восторги по поводу того, что им придется летать на таком необычном корабле, и не верил, что техник, реанимировавший эту громаду – выходец с Ариадны. Он даже собирался спуститься в инженерную, чтобы выразить свой восторг лично, но его, к счастью, перехватил поднявшийся на мостик Яран.

– Как у нас дела на самом деле? – спросил у него Леас, зная, что от Креша ничего, кроме обещания исправить и пожелания убраться, все равно не услышит.

– Средней поганости, – ответил степной. – Двигались бы на пару минут дольше и получили бы перегрев. Но все поправимо.

Леас на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза.

– Как ты думаешь, сколько ему потребуется времени?

– Достаточно. Помощь он вряд ли примет.

– Вот же упрямое существо, – буркнул капитан. – Ладно, чуть позже попробую с ним поговорить, когда от старта отойдет. Спасибо, – поблагодарил он Ярана.

– Не за что, – отозвался тот.

Пилот к тому времени немного успокоился и закопался в терминал, что-то изучая.

– Булан, оставь эту скорбную развалину, и пойдем, – окликнул его капитан.

– Кому развалина, а кому на ней летать, – возразил пилот. – Ладно, подожду, пока доремонтируют. Красавец, – он ласково провел рукой по панели и встал.

Леас мимолетно подумал, что с пилотом явно что-то не так, потому что видеть в «Арго» красавца было совершенно нереально. Впрочем, капитан промолчал: ему предстояло много времени проводить рядом с этим разумным, ни к чему обострять отношения.

– Если есть какие-то пожелания, – запоздало сказал он, – напиши о них Крешу, но не обещаю, что он обратит на них внимание.

– Почему? – не понял Булан.

– Потому что характер у него своеобразный, – негромко ответил Яран, проходя к выходу.

Пилот хмыкнул и уточнил у него что-то околотехническое – Леас не вслушивался, – научник коротко ответил, что у него на этом корабле другие функции и, оставив Булана в ступоре смотреть ему в спину, ушел.

– Капитан, а у нас вообще есть кто-нибудь нормальный? – подозрительно спросил пилот, обернувшись.

– Даже не знаю, – искренне ответил Леас, просто потому что накипело, и вся ситуация откровенно отдавала бредом. – Но уже начинаю в этом сомневаться.

– Мда, какая миссия, такая и команда. Зато хоть не скучно, – хмыкнул Булан и тоже вышел.

Капитан не нашел ни слов, ни желания ему возражать. Вскоре он уже спустился по трапу «Арго», не очень удивившись тому, что тот захлопнулся за его спиной.

А Креш наконец нацепил наушники, выкрутив громкость на максимум, и запустил сборник, который у кого-то другого вполне мог вызвать содрогание, а технику помогал думать и работать. Музыка с «Ариадны», когда-то собственноручно скопированная и перебранная, теперь бережно хранилась лесным, вплотную занявшимся чуть остывшим двигателем. Копание во внутренностях старого корабля вызвало прилив ностальгии, усиленной музыкой, и Креш краем сознания начал вспоминать, как он вообще тут оказался.

Так вышло, что его никогда не интересовало устройство мира, то, как назывались окружавшие деревья, и почему красивый цветок пах именно так. Сначала это вызывало недовольство родителей, а потом – опекунов. Ему буквально вталкивали все необходимые для ребенка знания, но те совершенно не хотели запоминаться, и неизвестно, как бы сложилась дальнейшая жизнь Креша, если бы он не переехал к опекунам в небольшой поселок у самого кладбища древних кораблей. Лесной был очарован каждым из них, но в особенности – «Ариадной», сутками пропадал в ее обломках, изучая все, что можно, и однажды каким-то чудом, не иначе, запустил резервный генератор корабля, который едва тянул, но его хватило на доступ к архиву. Бесконечное количество данных, о которых другие и не мечтали. К восемнадцати он знал о первом поколении кораблей столько, сколько знал не каждый ученый, а родные окончательно махнули на него рукой, позволяя прятаться от мира и чужих насмешек среди обломков техники. В двадцать Креш запустил один из истребителей и на нем долетел до столицы. Такое заявление не могли проигнорировать, и лесной получил возможность работать на единственной судостроительной верфи Ариадны. Следующее, чего хотел добиться техник, была стажировка на Ясоне, и он, наверное, никогда не забудет тот язвительный ответ, что получил на свое письмо. Наверное, с той поры его характер окончательно испортился, хорошо хоть не отбило тягу к знаниям, но теперь он всего добивался сам, никогда больше не просил совета или помощи. Как итог – два из трех флагманов Ариадны были созданы по его проекту, впитав в себя лучшее от первых кораблей и то, что вновь открыли сопланетники Креша. Но после окончания их строительства техник покинул верфь, сбежал от чужих взглядов, вновь спрятался на кладбище кораблей. Вызов Совета планеты отвлек его от медленного восстановления одного из двигателей «Ариадны», и, наверное, только возможность хоть издалека увидеть «Протей» заставила Креша согласиться.

Кожух наконец поддался, и лесной вынырнул из воспоминаний. Проводка сплавилась, и техник просто не мог отремонтировать нужную секцию тем, что было на борту, а значит, пора требовать нужное и, пожалуй, обедать.

Перед трапом его ожидал сюрприз, а точнее, водный, утром сдававший корабль. Он грустно смотрел на Креша, но все же выдал, с чем его послали – правительство Протея предлагало свою помощь в восстановлении «Арго». Лесной не был идиотом и прекрасно понимал, что полная подготовка к старту корабля у него одного отнимет пару месяцев, так что он относительно вежливо попросил водного вернуться после обеда, чтобы обсудить график ремонта и утвердить все проекты.

Высказавшись, Креш направился в столовую, лишь на несколько минут завернув в свою каюту, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Уже привычно садясь рядом с Яраном, он сказал:

– У меня нет спецификаций для гидропоники, это к тебе?

– Нет, этим будет заниматься один из лесных, он прилетит послезавтра. Обратись к Леасу, у него должна быть вся документация.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Креш и принялся за еду.

Яран, снова закончив раньше, негромко проронил:

– Имей в виду, наш пилот жаждет пообщаться с тем, кто поднял в воздух «это чудо техники», – процитировал он Булана и встал.

– Это его проблемы, – отмахнулся Креш: его и правда не заботило чужое желание услышать о себе много нового. Яран ушел, а техник связался с капитаном, у которого действительно оказались нужные файлы и еще много чего полезного, так что к моменту встречи с нежданными помощниками Креш пребывал во всеоружии. Быстро раздав указания и чуть ли не под страхом смерти запретив заходить в инженерное, он вернулся к работе, нагло забрав у водных часть материалов – так было проще, чем выяснять, к кому обратиться и где что искать.

С помощью коллег ремонт пошел на порядок быстрее, и к вечеру Креш был вполне доволен объемом проделанной работы. Но все же не спешил на отдых – фоновый шум от множества выполняемых одновременно работ стих, и лесной не торопясь прошелся по всему кораблю, заглядывая в каждый отсек, изучая каждое вскрытое перекрытие, любое новое подключение: он должен знать, что чужаки делали с его кораблем, потому что, случись что в космосе, ремонтировать придется ему. До своей каюты Креш добрался только к полуночи и без сил упал на койку.

Новый день, новые трудности, новые решения… «Арго» постепенно приобретал черты вполне работоспособного корабля и все меньше походил на тот полутруп со свалки. Уже поздним вечером Креш, снова обходя свои владения, с неким удовлетворением отметил, что завтра можно будет дать отмашку загружать оборудование и мебель. Поделившись этой новостью с капитаном, который, впрочем, не ответил на сообщение, Креш решил немного прогуляться по станции: время уже было достаточно позднее, чтобы никого не встретить, а мозги разгрузить бы не мешало. В итоге он вновь оказался на обзорной палубе, усевшись прямо на пол перед иллюминатором, как когда-то сидел на «Ариадне». Мысли текли неторопливо, постепенно унося напряжение последних дней. На счастье Креша, к тому моменту, как он окончательно примирил внешнее спокойствие космоса и самоощущение, в коридоре послышались негромкие голоса, и на палубе появилась группа незнакомых водных. Стараясь не привлекать к себе особого внимания, техник поспешил прочь, в свою каюту. Если повезет, завтра он закончит с подготовкой к старту и следующий день уже встретит на пути к загадочной прародине – Крешу действительно было интересно посмотреть на планету, где построили «Ариадну», «Протей» и «Ясон».

Все необходимое было сделано в срок, оборудование установлено, гидропоника развернута, двигатели на тестовых нагрузках работали как часы. Прибыли последние члены экипажа и даже успели устроить небольшую потасовку, которую, впрочем, быстро разнял Леас, а провинившиеся получили выговор. В общем, теоретическая затея обещала в самом скором времени стать реальностью.

На мостике собрались четверо – капитан, пилот, который не мог насмотреться на обновленный корабль, доктор и глава научной службы. Когда туда заявился Креш, он осмотрел собравшихся, качнулся с пятки на носок, а потом все же выдал:

– Мы оставим кораблю его имя или в лучших современных традициях придумаем что-то помпезное? – по тому, как он едва уловимо морщился, было понятно, что идея ему откровенно не по душе.

– Зачем? – недоуменно посмотрел на него капитан. – «Арго» так уже записан во всех документах, разве ты не видел свое официальное назначение?

– Нет, не видел, – покачал головой Креш. – Тогда почему никто не обновил надпись? – поинтересовался он. – Обычно так поступают, когда хотят переименовать. Они вон, например, – он кивнул на степных, – когда спустили со стропил отреставрированный «Горец», один из тех, кто летел вместе с «Ясоном», дали ему новое имя. Вы тоже так же сделали… Впрочем, это неважно.

– А кто у нас главный по ремонту? – не выдержал Леас, которого с утра успело задолбать начальство, а команда еще добавила.

– Это не ремонт, – пожал плечами Креш: отчего-то не было желания ругаться – редкое для лесного состояние. – То, что я должен был сделать, я сделал, капитан. Но если ты настаиваешь, могу сходить поискать краску.

– В лаборатории есть несколько банок, – спокойно добавил Яран, по-прежнему глядя в обзорный иллюминатор. – Цвет, правда, чуть темнее.

– Прекрасно, – выдохнул Креш и, резко развернувшись, вышел прочь. С одной стороны, он был доволен тем, что «Арго» сохранит свое имя, с другой же, лезть сейчас на обшивку не хотелось. Впрочем, если спуститься из верхнего шлюза, то он окажется почти на месте.

Яран тоже встал и направился в лабораторию. Краска была нужна для маркировки возможных найденных образцов, но одну банку и правда можно было пожертвовать на благое дело. Креша он впрочем, обогнать не смог – тот передвигался по кораблю какими-то совершенно невозможными маршрутами, пользуясь техническими шахтами и тому подобным, так что теперь лесной с интересом осматривал бывший трюм, который с момента подключения последних приборов утром уже успел несколько измениться.

Яран молча прошел мимо него к одному из шкафов и достал нужное.

– Если останется, верни.

– Ты вообще видел надпись на борту? – хмыкнул в ответ Креш. – Как бы не пришлось брать еще одну.

– Где стоят, ты видел, – степной пожал плечами. – Еще есть возможность заказать доставку.

Техник не удостоил его ответом и, небрежно подхватив краску, направился прочь. Спустя пару часов он уже сидел на корпусе корабля под свежей надписью и, кажется, наконец полностью осознал все произошедшее за последнее время. Грядущие возможности ошеломляли. Не родная система, не соседняя, а неведомая прародина в десятках световых лет отсюда, прекрасный корабль и дурная команда в придачу. Впрочем, последний пункт не мог испортить приподнятого настроения. Хотя бы потому, что с этой командой он общаться не собирался, даже если одного из них знал слишком хорошо. Он глубоко вздохнул, но все же кивнул в ответ на радостное махание лесного, что стоял у трапа. Долбаный Изекиль, сводный братец, он просто не мог не вылезать с родной планеты. Интересно, в качестве кого он попал на «Арго»… Узнавать желания не было. Креш поспешно покинул обшивку и добрался до своей каюты, радуясь, что больше нет необходимости уходить на станцию.

Ночь прошла быстро, а утром лесной, приведя себя в порядок, только хотел выйти из каюты, как по громкой связи раздался голос капитана:

– Экипажу собраться в комнате отдыха для знакомства. Старт через два часа.

– Очень смешно, – фыркнул Креш, но все же неохотно потащился в нужную сторону, решив при случае напомнить капитану, что техник должен быть в курсе времени старта, иначе корабль просто не взлетит.

Комната отдыха «Арго», кажется, была самым нелюбимым местом Креша: бессмысленное помещение, если бы он решил отдохнуть, то предпочел бы гидропонику – там хоть есть на что посмотреть. К тому моменту, когда техник добрался до места, вся остальная команда уже собралась, и теперь нужно было решить, от кого лучше держаться в стороне. Изекиль радостно шагнул навстречу брату, но Креш привычно отшатнулся: он не любил подобное проявление родственных чувств, тем более взгляды остальных соотечественников обожгли привычным неприятием. Как-то само по себе вышло, что техник оказался рядом с Яраном – тот хоть с вопросами не лез, да и вообще обратил внимание не больше, чем на какую-нибудь мошку, пролетевшую мимо.

– Доброе утро, – поздоровался Леас. – Надолго я вас не задержу, ведь у каждого свои обязанности. Итак, давайте начнем, прошу, – он кивнул сидящему рядом другу.

– Арен, корабельный врач, – представился тот.

Все двенадцать человек по очереди назвали свои имена и должности на этом корабле, причем Креш осознал, что у него по штату должен быть помощник – хорошо хоть будет водный, а не степной, – и капитан, поблагодарив присутствующих, отпустил их с миром.

Креш, радуясь тому, что удалось выскользнуть первым, направился в инженерную, решив позавтракать после старта, когда остальные уже разойдутся. Ему и правда многое нужно было перепроверить.

За оставшиеся полтора часа он успел убедиться, что все работает так, как надо, успешно игнорируя все попытки явившегося помощника заговорить. Кажется, водного такое отношение порядком расстроило, но у Креша не было никакого желания обращать на это внимание.

– Экипажу подготовиться, – раздалось по громкой связи.

На мостике Леас, стараясь скрыть волнение, начал перекличку.

– Нам дали разрешение на взлет? – ровно спросил он связиста.

– Да, капитан, – в низком, привычном для степных голосе для разнообразия звучали нотки почтительности.

– Курс?

– Просчитан.

– Булан?

– По команде, – вот пилот совершенно не пытался скрыть своего волнения и, возможно, отчасти предвкушения.

Для верности связавшись с остальными помещениями корабля, Леас набрал код инженерной.

– Креш?

– Запускаю, – инженер явно был чем-то недоволен, впрочем, не чем-то, а помощником, о котором Леас специально молчал до последнего.

– Есть двигатели, – отчитался Булан.

– Можно выходить из дока, капитан, – почти одновременно с ним сказал Креш.

– Вперед, – просто и без лишнего пафоса скомандовал водный.

Судя по лицу пилота и отсутствию комментариев из инженерного, все системы отремонтированного «Арго» работали в штатном режиме. Бывший транспортник величественно выплыл из ремонтного дока.

– Мы отошли на безопасное расстояние от станции, капитан, – отчитался навигатор спустя пару минут. – Инженерная дала добро. Открываем червоточину?

– Да, – кивнул Леас, – на максимальное расстояние по курсу.

Еще с полминуты ушло на прокладывание маршрута, и корабль, чуть вздрогнув, переместился. Новые звезды казались особенно яркими на обзорном экране, особенно если учесть, что на мостик опустилась тьма, а терминалы не показывали даже белый шум.

– Это нормально? – спросил кто-то, Леас еще не научился различать голоса степных.

– Не думаю, – хмыкнул он. – Есть хоть какая-то возможность связаться с инженерной?

– Нет, капитан, – пожалуй, связиста Леас научится отличать первым – по почтительности.

С легким треском включилось аварийное освещение, и раздался голос Креша:

– Мы зависли, капитан.

– В чем причина? – как мог спокойно поинтересовался Леас – он должен быть островком надежности даже в самой критической ситуации.

– Потеряли связь с одной из подсистем, без которой не сможем сгенерировать новую червоточину. Мне нужно время, чтобы понять, что случилось, – отчитался Креш, – и около часа на то, чтобы подключить двигатели и основной генератор.

– Креш, не отказывайся от помощи, чтобы Риан без дела тоже не сидел, – полуприказным тоном выдал Леас. – Сообщай, как разберетесь.

Ответом ему послужил красноречивый щелчок обрыва связи.

Креш несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, а потом, не отрываясь от терминала, на котором с бешеной скоростью набирал команды, спросил, помощника:

– Что ты знаешь о кораблях такого типа, как «Арго»?

– Во время учебы изучали такой тип двигателей, сдавали зачет на симуляторе, – отозвался водный.

– Вживую хоть раз видел? – недовольно уточнил Креш. – И не тот идеальный, а вот такой, с переделками прежних инженеров и огромным багажом поломок?

– Издеваешься? Эти двигатели есть только на совсем старых кораблях, – хмыкнул Риан, – у современных другой принцип работы. Командуй уже, что делать, – водный успел понять, что характер у напарника не сахар, но откровенно обострять отношения не хотел.

– Я просто понять не могу, на кой мне такой помощник… – начал было Креш, но остановил себя: сейчас не время для выяснения отношений. Он отошел от терминала, указывая на него Риану. – Твоя задача – перезапустить основной генератор, эта система почти аналогична современной, и, сделай милость, не лезь никуда больше. Все отчеты дублируются на мой планшет, – добавил он и поспешил к колодцу, который вел к двигателям, неохотно добавив: – Если чего-то не понимаешь, лучше сначала спроси, я отвечу.

– Других не нашлось, – фыркнул тот и занялся генератором.

Креш сделал вид, что не услышал эту реплику. Для него сейчас важнее было вернуть кораблю хоть какую-то возможность двигаться, а потом узнать, что случилось с отключившимся модулем.

– Пока не расходимся, ждем новостей, – подвел итоги Леас. – Если ремонт затянется, свяжемся с ближайшей системой, будет такая возможность? – посмотрел он на связиста.

Тот быстро сверил какие-то малопонятные таблицы и покачал головой.

– Мы превысили возможное расстояние для прямой связи, капитан. Но сможем отправить сообщение через систему исследовательских зондов, хотя такой способ связи ненадежен и достаточно медлителен.

– Хорошо, оставим на крайний случай, – Леас кивнул и отвернулся к обзорному экрану. – Ждем.

Примерно через час, как и обещал Креш, аварийное освещение сменилось обычным, и даже на мостике почувствовалась слабая вибрация от запустившихся двигателей.

– Кажется, мы вновь можем лететь! – радостно сказал Булан, которому ожидание далось тяжелее всех.

– У вас есть половина мощности, капитан, – на связь из инженерного вышел Риан, а не Креш, и это, если честно, настораживало. – Мы можем продолжать движение.

– Двигаемся прежним курсом, – распорядился Леас, обращаясь к пилоту. – Креш, что у тебя?

– Он все еще в моторном, капитан, – немного неловко откликнулся Риан. – Я попрошу его связаться с вами, когда он поднимется.

– Хорошо, спасибо. Конец связи, – Леас вздохнул и снова переключил внимание на яркие равнодушные звезды.

Время шло, «Арго» все еще двигался вперед на половине мощности, атмосфера на мостике больше не была такой напряженной – пилот о чем-то переговаривался с навигатором, мешая родной диалект и профессиональный сленг, связист уткнулся во что-то на своем планшете, и только капитан совершенно не знал, куда себя деть. С тихим шипением открылась дверь отсека, и на мостик осторожно вошел лесной, который значился коком.

– Капитан, – негромко сказал он, подходя к Леасу, – я понимаю, у нас проблемы, но, может, все же есть возможность прерваться на обед? Меня уже посетили все, кроме экипажа мостика, инженерной и, кажется, главы научной службы тоже еще не было. Я не настаиваю, но все же.

– Да, конечно, – Леас встряхнулся, распорядился включить автопилот, вызвал по связи дежурного по мостику и после его прихода отправил пилота, навигатора и связиста в столовую, затем связался с лабораторией. Яран отозвался сразу, но пообещал, что поднимется чуть позже. Вздохнув, капитан снова попробовал достучаться до Креша. Ответил опять Риан – кажется, бедный помощник уже пребывал в таком состоянии, что готов был прибить техника голыми руками. Он пообещал передать предложение капитана и отключился. Леасу оставалось только надеяться на здравомыслие Креша.

Отдав последние указания дежурному, водный покинул мостик. В итоге, когда они добрались до столовой, там уже собрались остальные, даже Креш, который немного демонстративно забился в самый угол и что-то набирал на своем планшете, и выглядел он при этом крайне нерадостным.

Расправившись с обедом, команда потихоньку начала расходиться по своим местам, в столовой остались только Леас, Яран, пришедший одним из последних, и Креш, так толком и не поевший.

– Рассказывай уже, – устало попросил капитан.

Креш поднял на него взгляд, а потом вновь уткнулся в свой планшет и заговорил:

– Основой или даже лучше сказать пищей для червоточины, как вы думаю, знаете, служит антиматерия, – он щелчком развернул голографический экран на максимум, сделав его двусторонним. – Для работы с ней подходит только один модуль нашего двигателя, – техник подсветил нужное место на появившейся схеме. – Вот здесь стоит перемычка, – еще одно подсвеченное место, – через нее модуль взаимодействует с остальными. В нее были внесены изменения, я должен был сразу заметить, – лесной горько улыбнулся. – Она не выдержала максимального прыжка, и теперь у нас есть двигатели и бесполезный модуль с антиматерией.

– Неремонтопригодно в наших условиях, – подал голос Яран.

– Ни в каких условиях, я бы сказал, только под замену, – кивнул Креш, а потом поднял взгляд на степного: – Ты, кажется, знаешь о двигателе больше моего помощника, откуда бы?

– Я почти в равной мере интересуюсь наукой и техникой, – пожал плечами тот. – И люблю узнавать что-то новое, особенно о технологиях предков.

– Что ж, это кстати, – кажется, полученный ответ порадовал Креша. – Ты что-нибудь слышал о «Тесее»?

– Один из первых кораблей переселенцев. После прыжка столкнулся с крупным астероидом, был поврежден один из двигателей. Экипаж распределили по остальным флагманам, а корабль оставили дрейфовать в космосе, – оправдал его ожидания Яран. – Ты хочешь сказать, что мы где-то недалеко от него?

– Если верить архиву «Ариадны», – изображение на все еще не свернутом экране поменялось, превратившись в звездную карту с траекторией, заканчивающейся на одной из планет, – буквально в двух звездных системах, на полной тяге мы доберемся за сутки. Хотя я не знаю, что случилось с «Тесеем» после того, как он попал в гравитационное поле планеты. Может, я хватаюсь за соломинку, но это шанс, и пока единственный из тех, что я вижу.

– Леас? – степной повернул голову в сторону капитана.

Тот поднял взгляд от сцепленных в замок пальцев и посмотрел на Креша.

– Ты закончил? Идем на мостик, нужно сообщить навигатору о смене курса.

– Да, – кивнул тот, не совсем понимая, что ему делать на мостике, но не собираясь спорить, все равно и в инженерном он больше ничего сделать не мог, – только отключу блокировку, – он свернул экран до привычных размеров и что-то быстро на нем набрал. – Все, у нас есть полная мощность, капитан.

Высказавшись, Креш наконец поднялся и нехотя пошел к выходу из столовой, пропуская перед собой Леаса и Ярана. Степной у лестницы, кивнув на прощание, ушел вниз, а капитан и техник направились на мостик.

Команда встретила их настороженно: все понимали, что поломка должна понести за собой какие-то действия, и то, что Креш поднялся на мостик, не добавляло оптимизма.

– Координаты? – уточнил у капитана лесной, тот кивнул в ответ.

Креш, не желая размениваться на объяснения, подошел к навигатору и ввел с его терминала ряд цифр.

– От меня еще что-то нужно?

– Нет, спасибо, – покачал головой Леас. – Иди лучше отдохни, все равно ближайшие сутки от нас мало что будет зависеть.

Креш кивнул и вышел прочь, хотя отдыхать он не собирался: у него были совсем другие планы, и они очень не радовали лесного – по сути, он опять собирался переступить через себя и свои принципы. Он даже не пошел к ближайшему колодцу, выбрал более длинный путь по лестнице, но едва ли это помогло. Войдя в научную секцию, техник столкнулся с удивленным взглядом Изекиля.

– Креш, – тот радостно улыбнулся, – ты нашел минутку, чтобы поздороваться?

– Не сейчас, Из, – попросил Креш и прошел к что-то изучающему Ярану.

– Ты будешь спускаться на планету? – спросил он, глядя в сторону.

– Ты имеешь в виду к кораблю или вообще? – уточнил степной.

– К кораблю или вообще, неважно. Я хотел попросить помочь, – неохотно сказал Креш, а прислушивающийся к разговору Изекиль изумленно прищелкнул. – Я понимаю, что планета может быть интересной для изучения, но не знаю, сколько времени мне одному может понадобиться для демонтажа нужного модуля при условии, что он вообще сохранился, а объяснять, что и как делать, моему помощнику выйдет только дольше. Ты же, как я понял, достаточно хорошо знаком с двигателями такого типа.

– Хорошо, – спокойно ответил Яран. – Думаю, Леас не будет против.

– Естественно, – хмыкнул Креш. – Отправить тебе спецификации «Тесея»?

– Да. Вечером посмотрю, – кивнул степной и посмотрел на помощника: – Изекиль, разве ты уже закончил?

– Я… – начал было тот, бросая жалобный взгляд на Креша, но тот только головой покачал: у каждого свои обязанности, и не стоило уклоняться от них. – Уже продолжаю. Увидимся позже, да?

– Когда будет время, – ответил техник и вышел прочь.

Уже в каюте Креш отобрал нужную информацию и отправил ее степному, получив почти сразу лаконичное «Спасибо» в ответ. Техник хмыкнул и присел на койку. Занять себя было нечем. Хотя стоило бы и самому обновить знания о корабле, в котором надеялся найти деталь. Вскоре он погрузился в лаконичные строки, на время отключаясь от реальности.

Яран же, через пару часов доделав свою работу и отпустив помощника, навел в лаборатории порядок и поднялся на второй этаж. До ужина еще было время, поэтому можно было просто посидеть в комнате отдыха, смотря на бескрайний космос в одном из иллюминаторов.

Мысли крутились около произошедшего после прыжка. Степной действительно интересовался историей первых полетов землян, поэтому и не отказал в просьбе техника помочь, хотя это не входило в его прямые обязанности. И вообще, с соотечественниками говорить было не о чем, кроме как о корабле, Изекиль – его подчиненный, Леас – капитан, с остальными у него не было точек соприкосновения, да и не искал он их, по правде говоря. Креш, такой же нестандартный представитель своей планеты, как и он сам, мог оказаться вполне неплохим собеседником – его язвительность никак не трогала спокойного от рождения Ярана.

Корабль продолжал плыть среди звезд, неся свой экипаж все ближе к цели, дневная вахта сменилась ночной, чуть притушили свет в коридорах. Разумные спали, только дежурный на мостике вглядывался в мягко подсвеченный экран, чтобы не пропустить возможную опасность.

Утром Креш, выходя из каюты, с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что соседняя, оказывается, принадлежала Ярану, коротко поздоровавшемуся с ним и прошедшему вперед, к лестнице. Лесной же едва буркнул что-то в ответ: он полночи пролистывал бесконечные чертежи, изучал отчеты техников, которых, к его неудовольствию, сохранилось слишком мало, и нашел еще несколько уязвимостей, которые могли проявиться на «Арго», чего ему совершенно не хотелось. Так что Креш решил по возможности быстро позавтракать и вновь внимательно изучить системы корабля.

В столовой он, особо не задумываясь, опустился за стул напротив Ярана, привычно проигнорировав брата. Степной в очередной раз никак это не прокомментировал.

На этот раз техник ушел первым, потерялся в переходах корабля, стараясь как можно быстрее добраться до инженерной. Помощник торчал у терминала, и первым желанием Креша было отогнать его подальше, а еще лучше – вообще отправить прочь, но он остановил себя. Полет обещал быть длинным, и могло случиться так, что он сам просто физически будет не в состоянии исправить поломку, а оставлять «Арго» на неумеху не хотелось. Креш потянулся за планшетом.

– Я сбросил тебе ряд задач, как решишь, перекинешь обратно, – буркнул он и пошел к колодцу.

– А… – открыл было рот Риан, но тут же одернул сам себя: не стоило лезть к явно взвинченному технику. Вздохнув, он уселся поудобнее и попытался разобраться в присланном – задачки были сложные, но интересные и жизненные.

А Креш уже вовсю изучал более важные вещи, надеясь, что корабль больше не принесет неприятных сюрпризов.

В рубке Леас оглядел сосредоточенную команду.

– Расчетное время прибытия? – поинтересовался он у навигатора.

– Около семи часов до входа в нужную систему, – сверившись с приборами, отозвался тот.

– Ясно. Устроите себе перерыв за пару часов до этого, – сказал Леас, – вы должны быть отдохнувшими к тому моменту, когда мы доберемся до места, – высказавшись, капитан решил, что за обедом нужно будет обязательно поймать Креша и выяснить, как тот собирается добираться до поверхности планеты. Опускать на грунт «Арго» не хотелось – ненужный расход топлива, а сможет ли шаттл, которых на корабле, к слову, было три, поднять нужную деталь, Леас не знал.

Время до обеда пролетело быстро, и капитан, надеясь, что Креш не завязнет, как вчера, в машинном, направился в столовую.

Лесного еще не было, как и Риана. Впрочем, они появились через пару минут, причем Креш что-то эмоционально доказывал, на ходу чертя какую-то схему на планшете.

– Ты пропустил изменение, которое было до этого, и в итоге прикончил двигатель, это привело к детонации антиматерии и взрыву, – припечатал лесной.

– Такого изменения просто быть не могло!

– Но было, мало того, оно есть на «Арго», – сказав последнюю фразу, Креш добавил тихим шепотом, Леас услышал только потому, что техники как раз были рядом с ним: – Ты только что уничтожил наш корабль и вместо того, чтобы прислушаться ко мне, продолжаешь спорить, – высказавшись, Креш почти демонстративно ушел в дальний угол.

Опешивший водный пару секунд смотрел ему вслед, потом шумно выдохнул и направился за столик к своим соотечественникам. Леас мысленно возблагодарил великий космос за то, что Креш в его команде, и, решив дождаться конца обеда, принялся за свою порцию, краем глаза посматривая за техником, чтобы в случае чего его перехватить. Но тот сегодня явно никуда не торопился – вновь уткнулся в планшет, над чем-то работая, и механически ел, не обращая никакого внимания на окружающих.

Постепенно разумные разошлись, и в столовой остались только техник, допивавший что-то, и капитан.

– Креш, – лесной неохотно поднял голову, – у меня к тебе вопрос. Как ты собираешься доставить на «Арго» нужную тебе деталь?

– На шаттле, – ответил техник. – Яран согласился помочь, – решил он уточнить: все же капитан должен быть в курсе происходящего.

Леас только приподнял бровь, больше ничем не выказывая своего удивления.

– Хорошо, – он вспомнил предобеденную сцену и спросил: – Надеюсь, Риан не совсем безнадежен?

– В другой ситуации я бы и секунды на него не потратил, – честно ответил Креш, – но сейчас выбирать не приходится. Ему просто нужно чуть больше опыта и чуть меньше самоуверенности – когда боишься ошибиться, становишься очень внимательным. Ты что-то еще хотел узнать?

– Нет, это все, – Леас встал. – Удачи вам, – и он вышел, направляясь обратно на мостик.

Креш проводил его равнодушным взглядом и вернулся к своему планшету: в инженерной он на сегодня закончил, так что торопиться было некуда. Негромко прозвучал сигнал нового сообщения.

«Какие еще модификации есть у «Арго»? Не хочу снова попасть впросак».

«Попробуй выяснить сам, – нет, Креш не отмахивался, он пытался научить. – У тебя есть идеальный корабль из учебника и спецификация «Арго», найди отличия. А потом я покажу те, которых нет на схемах».

«Понял. Спасибо», – возможно, капитан был прав, и все не так плохо, хмыкнул про себя лесной.

Леас же у входа на мостик встретил Ярана. Степной предупредил, что собирается спуститься на планету по пути не только для основной работы – сбора образцов и данных, – но и для помощи Крешу. Он явно не ждал одобрения или разрешения, а просто ставил перед фактом. Впрочем, Леас по-прежнему совершенно не разбирался в эмоциях этого выходца с Ясона, если они у него вообще были. Сказав, что Креш его уже предупредил, капитан занял свое место. Если честно, он чувствовал себя несколько ненужным, ведь члены его команды, судя по всему, прекрасно справлялись с решением проблем и без него. Предаваясь таким немного упадническим мыслям, Леас смотрел на обзорный экран, где вдали уже показалась нужная им планета.

Креш, который отслеживал пройденный кораблем путь, оторвался от планшета и направился к шаттлу – тому, что выбрал для спуска на поверхность. Аппарат был из последнего поколения, а не ровесник «Арго», и проблем с ним не предвиделось, но техник все равно решил все перепроверить. Так же, как наличие припасов, кроме аварийного набора и легких скафандров, просто на всякий случай.

«Мне нужны будут подробности о планете», – написал он сообщение Ярану – сканирование могли запустить и на мостике, но в полученных данных явно быстрее разберется степной.

«Бедная кислородом атмосфера, резкие перепады температуры, сильные ветры, практически полное отсутствие привычной нам растительности», – пришло в ответ через пару минут.

«Насколько бедная? Нам придется постоянно находиться в скафандрах, или можно будет обойтись без них? – уточнил Креш, он как раз добрался до шаттла и теперь проверял оборудование. – Я не уверен, что при ударе корабль сохранил герметичность хоть части помещений. Сила тяжести?»

«Можно и без, но неприятные ощущения через пару часов гарантированы. Около 0,9g».

Креш улыбнулся: на этот раз повезло, он сможет нормально работать на поверхности планеты.

«Посмотрим по ситуации, – набил он в ответ, – я в третьем шаттле, если нужно что-то загрузить из оборудования – скажи».

«У меня только кейс, донесу. Буду через десять минут».

Креш с трудом удержался от кивка и, поймав себя на этом, усмехнулся. Общение с Яраном с помощью сообщений мало отличалось от личного – сухие, короткие фразы, отсутствие эмоций. Пожалуй, технику это даже нравилось, мешало лишь подсознательное ожидание от степного подвоха, как, впрочем, и от всех остальных. Закончив последние приготовления, Креш попробовал установить связь с мостиком.

– Мостик, – послышался короткий, быть может, чуть удивленный ответ.

– Шаттл-три, проверка связи, – откликнулся Креш и пояснил: – Нужно было убедиться, что протоколы сходные, чтобы не пытаться исправлять что-то на ходу.

– Понятно. Все в норме? – на всякий случай уточнили на том конце.

– Да, в полном порядке, – откликнулся Креш и прервал связь. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Минут через пять появился Яран с кейсом в руках.

– Булан обещал вхождение на заданную орбиту через десять минут, – проинформировал он.

– Хорошо, – Креш сел в одно из кресел у приборной панели и посмотрел на собеседника. – У нас нет точного места падения, только расчетное. Как думаешь, лучше дождаться, пока «Арго» облетит вокруг планеты, или поискать самим?

– У нас маневренность больше, – Яран поставил свою ношу и уселся рядом.

– Ну что ж, здесь тебе карты в руки, – не стал спорить Креш, выводя на экран примерные координаты. – Если «Ариадна» не ошиблась, то «Тесей» упал куда-то сюда. Они шли рядом все время, так что отслеживали друг друга в автоматическом режиме, – техник, как всегда, когда речь заходила о древних кораблях, говорил чуть иначе – с искренними чувствами, без наносного, почти не скрывая то, как для него дорог каждый из них. – Если бы не этот корабль, она не долетела бы, потому что астероид должен был прийтись на рубку «Ариадны», а не на инженерный ее спутника, – Креш и сам не знал, зачем это рассказывал, зачем делился тем, что узнал когда-то из капитанского журнала.

– Звучит как история любви, – спокойно ответил степной, не отвлекаясь от изучения карты на терминале.

– Возможно, – пожал плечами Креш. – Мы почти у расчетной точки, если я не ошибаюсь?

– Несколько минут, – кивнул Яран.

Словно в ответ на его слова включился мостик:

– Шаттл-три, расчетное время – две минуты. Готовьтесь.

– Начнем, – хмыкнул Креш, касаясь консоли. – Двигатели запущены, маршрут построен. Мостик, ждем команды.

– Вышли на орбиту, прибываем к расчетной точке, – послышалось вскоре из динамика.

Креш отвлекся от шаттла и быстро просмотрел сводку по «Арго» на своем планшете.

– Корабль в штатном режиме, капитан, – сказал он, – но все же постарайтесь беречь двигатели, по возможности уйдите на половину мощности. Если что-то будет не так, любое отклонение, вызывайте, мы сразу вернемся.

– Принято, – отозвался Леас. – Удачи вам в поисках.

– Спасибо, – бросил Креш и вернулся к приборам. – Отстыковываемся, – предупредил он Ярана. Шаттл заметно тряхнуло, но техник почти мгновенно выровнялся и направился прочь от корабля. – Пока следуем заданным курсом. Что у нас в атмосфере? Спокойно?

– Здесь постоянные ветры, – пожал плечами степной. – Так что сложно сказать.

– Нам все равно придется попробовать.

Креш осторожно направил шаттл вниз к планете, надеясь, что там не совсем скверно. Их прилично покидало при входе в атмосферу, сигнал тревоги почти не замолкал, и в другой ситуации лесной не решился бы продолжать снижение, но у них не было вариантов. В какой-то момент совершенно без причины все изменилось.

– Мы словно в полосу штиля попали, – прокомментировал происходящее техник, – постараюсь держаться в ней.

Яран промолчал, но немного напрягся, следя за показаниями приборов.

Через пару минут они достигли расчетной точки, громада корабля была чуть в стороне от нее.

– Небывалое везение, – несколько скептично выдал Креш, осторожно направляя шаттл к кораблю. Стоило спуститься чуть ниже, как их тряхнуло, здесь ветер был еще сильнее, чем наверху, держать курс удавалось с огромным трудом, и на поверхность они даже не сели – просто упали, да и к тому же шаттл протащило по земле, пока они не оказались практически под боком «Тесея». На всякий случай бросив аварийные якоря, лесной заглушил двигатель.

– Мы на месте.

– Буря. Без скафандров лучше не высовываться, – мрачно подвел итог Яран. – Хорошо хоть до шлюза не так далеко.

– Скафандры готовы, – немного отрешенно сказал Креш, слушая вой ветра, что доносился даже сквозь обшивку, – я попытаюсь связаться с «Арго», они должны знать, что мы сели.

Степной кивнул и ушел в хвост шаттла, Креш же занялся связью. Как ни странно, ему это удалось, пусть и с дикими помехами. Быстро отчитавшись перед Леасом и описав ситуацию с погодой, техник впервые по-нормальному посмотрел на погибший, застрявший на этой планете корабль. Жесткая посадка и постоянные ветры должны были уничтожить его, но этого не случилось – из песка были видны достаточно неплохо сохранившиеся части корабля.

Его раздумья прервало появление Ярана.

– Ты идешь? Я бы не стал тут сильно задерживаться.

– Да, конечно, – вскинулся Креш, – сейчас.

Осмотрел приборную панель, убеждаясь, что ничего не забыл, и поспешил за скафандром. Вскоре он уже был полностью готов к выходу и, подхватив пояс с инструментами, сказал:

– На обшивке есть лебедка, на всякий случай зацепимся за нее. Под прикрытием корабля ветер не такой сильный, так что нас не снесет, – техник надел шлем и, включив внутреннюю связь, спросил: – Готов?

– Готов, – отозвался тоже надевший шлем Яран.

Они вышли на поверхность и сразу же оценили негостеприимность этой планеты – ветер, пыль, довольно низкая температура. К счастью, панель управления открылась сразу, Креш набрал нужную комбинацию и опустил трап.

– Просто чудо, что корабль до сих пор частично цел, – цепляя трос шаттла на обшивку, сказал техник и обернулся к своему спутнику: – Пошли скорее, не будем держать корабль открытым, – и он первым пошел вперед.

Тусклое аварийное освещение, раскуроченные терминалы. В рубку и соваться не стоило, там все точно было уничтожено. Подняв трап, Креш вновь обратился к степному:

– Пойдем сразу к двигателям?

– Надеюсь, мы не зря прилетели, – отозвался тот. – Расположение такое же, как на «Арго»?

– Примерно, – кивнул техник, – нам в хвост корабля, – он огляделся по сторонам. – Туда. К тому же у нас все равно нет выбора, либо повезет здесь, либо мы пару месяцев будем добираться домой. Так что попробовать в любом случае стоило, – высказавшись, он пошел в указанную сторону.

Яран молча пошел следом.

Им повезло – инженерная пострадала лишь частично, и Креш с радостным восклицанием устремился к двигателям. Впрочем, его пыл поутих, стоило рассмотреть все внимательней: покореженные крепежи, погнутые конструкции… Даже снять нужный блок будет почти невероятно трудно, а не угробить его в процессе – и вовсе чудом.

– Ничего невозможного, – спокойно сказал Яран, подойдя ближе и осмотрев масштаб разрушений. – Но возиться придется долго.

– Я знаю, – раздраженно откликнулся Креш. Он терпеть не мог вот такие вещи, когда поманило чем-то хорошим, а потом пришпилило реальностью к земле, и сейчас его выводило из себя буквально все, начиная с непрошибаемости Ярана. Он отошел чуть в сторону, просто пытаясь успокоиться, не срываться на спутнике. – Что здесь с воздухом? – глухо спросил он, не торопясь оборачиваться.

– Можно перенастроить вентиляцию. Герметичность корпуса в этом отсеке не нарушена, – степной осмотрел прилично помятую стену. – Здесь должен быть запас кислорода, которого с лихвой хватит на это помещение и пару кают.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Креш, осматриваясь в поисках лучше всего сохранившегося терминала, – посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Терминал нашелся и даже запустился практически без проблем. Техник работал, фоном отмечая уведомления об отказе систем и понимая, что архив, на который он глупо надеялся, уничтожен вместе с рубкой.

– Можно пробовать, – сказал он, закончив настройку.

– Включай, – отозвался Яран, аккуратно откручивавший какой-то не слишком пострадавший крепеж, чтобы не терять время.

Предположение степного оказалось верным: запустившаяся система вентиляции одновременно с блокировкой отсеков дала им нужное количество кислорода. Датчики постепенно выходили в зеленую зону и вскоре уже прочно остановились там. Креш снял шлем и с некоторым удовольствием вдохнул полной грудью. Избавляться от скафандра полностью пока не было возможности – температура в помещении была не самой комфортной.

– Ладно, у нас хотя бы есть воздух, – негромко сказал он, подходя ближе к Ярану и рассматривая, что тот пытается сделать. Схема казалась достаточно понятной, и техник присоединился, надеясь, что им действительно удастся снять нужный блок без потерь. В работе лесной мог быть очень нетороплив и последователен, пусть в это трудно было поверить, если знать о его характере.

Следующие несколько часов они провели, сосредоточенно разбирая пострадавшие при ударе части механизмов. К удивлению Креша, степной не старался показать превосходство в знании техники, присущее его расе, и вообще, оказался довольно беспроблемным напарником – молча делал свое дело и беспрекословно помогал в случае, если лесной не мог справиться сам. Вот только тишина начинала бесить, и стоило бы устроить небольшой перерыв. Креш посмотрел на то, что они уже успели сделать – оставалось только аккуратно отсоединить как раз так необходимую «Арго» перемычку и снять блок с уже раскрытых крепежей. Полчаса максимум. Слишком много. Лесной тряхнул головой и сделал шаг назад: ему просто необходима была музыка.

– Дай мне минуту, – резко бросил он Ярану и, вставив в ухо наушник, быстро выбрал одну из самых любимых композиций. Звук стоял на минимуме и не помешал бы ему услышать что-то важное, но избавлял от раздражающего молчания – он с Рианом и то больше разговаривал.

Степной только поднял голову, по-видимому, проследив за его манипуляциями – по бесстрастному лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать, а направление взгляда угадывалось не всегда.

Блок они все же сняли, только каким-то чудом не повредив нужный элемент. Больше задерживаться на корабле не стоило, мало ли что могло случиться с «Арго» на орбите. Так что разумные, вернув на место шлемы, осторожно понесли деталь к выходу, но стоило только начать опускать трап, как стало понятно: едва ли они смогут подняться с поверхности. Шквальный ветер гнал песок сплошной пеленой, за которой даже стоящий рядом шаттл было не разглядеть. Креш тихо выругался на родном наречии и вновь задраил выход.

– Изумительно, – сказал он, но, решив повременить со своим недовольством, добавил: – Опускаем, все равно по такому ветру мы скорее его угробим, чем донесем.

– Буря на пару часов минимум, – кивнул Яран. – И как бы не на всю ночь. Несколько кают тут точно должны быть в нормальном состоянии, хоть скафандры можно будет снять.

– Тогда пошли, – невозможность добраться до «Арго» не лучшим образом подействовала на Креша, и лучше бы ему было сейчас забиться в какой-нибудь угол или развинтить остатки двигателя с орущей в наушниках музыкой. С трудом изгнав подобные мысли, лесной направился обратно к инженерной. – Рядом с отсеком должны быть каюты, – пояснил он, – на случай долгих смен или авральной работы, когда все, что можно себе позволить – это пара часов сна.

– Веди, – лаконично отозвался степной. – И если тебе так необходимо, можешь увеличить громкость, – он едва заметно улыбнулся, так что изумленно воззрившийся на него Креш едва не сел там же, где стоял.

– Я могу что-то прослушать, – покачал он головой, справившись с эмоциями: улыбка в исполнении невозмутимого Ярана казалась чем-то совершенно невозможным, – так что как-нибудь обойдусь.

Он свернул в неприметный тупик, выходящий прямо из инженерной, и, с трудом найдя запирающий механизм, ударил по нему. Дверь неохотно отошла в сторону, а вот вторую, которая была напротив, не стоило и пытаться открыть – ее заметно погнуло.

– Придется обойтись одной каютой, – со вздохом сказал Креш, входя и осматриваясь.

– Я могу спать на полу, если что, – пожал плечами степной, – дома и не такое бывало.

– Думаю, нам обоим придется, – сказал Креш, – или, – он коснулся одной из стен, откидывая кровать, – нет. Эта каюта не для одного, Яран. Минимальный уровень комфорта, но уже лучше, чем ничего, – на второй стене обнаружилось такое же полезное дополнение. – Я думал, на Ясоне высокий уровень жизни, – немного помолчав, добавил он, – с чего бы тебе спать на полу? Или просто так любишь походы?

– Я люблю мир вокруг, – отозвался Яран, – а в степи с кроватями как-то туго. Хотя за время учебы и службы я порядком расслабился.

– Ты учился на Протее, ведь так? – Креш достал небольшой контейнер и, вытащив оттуда два брикета, протянул один собеседнику – походный паек выглядел неприглядно, но прекрасно утолял голод. – Как тебе это удалось, попасть к водным?

– Спасибо, – степной уселся на одну из кроватей и вскрыл упаковку. – Мне очень повезло с родителями. Я с детства задавал слишком много вопросов о мире, поэтому когда подрос и у них окончательно закончилось терпение, отец отправил меня на учебу на Протей. Сначала было тяжело, потому что ни учителя, ни однокашники не понимали, что я там забыл, потом, видя, что мне откровенно плевать на их мнение, от меня отстали.

– Что ж, тебе действительно повезло, – у Креша с трудом, но все же получилось порадоваться за собеседника, скрыть нотки зависти в голосе. Такое весьма неприятное чувство, и лесной совершенно не гордился тем, что испытывал его. – Пожалуй, стоит отдохнуть, а через пару часов сходить посмотреть, что там с погодой.

– Ты прав. Или можно посмотреть, что еще может нам пригодиться в машинном отделении.

– Хорошо, можно поступить и так, – кивнул Креш: мысль действительно была весьма правильной.

Говорить пока больше было не о чем, поэтому они еще немного посидели и вернулись в машинное.

– Так, с осмотра чего начнем? Я всех тонкостей «Арго» не знаю.

– Главная проблема в том, что наш корабль в разы меньше, и половина модулей к нам просто не встанет, – сказал Креш, неторопливо проходя по инженерному. – Повезло, что нужный блок стандартный. Можно, конечно, взять разные проблемные вещи. Хотя, – он остановился, – здесь должен быть небольшой склад, нужно поискать.

– Такой же закуток, как и место для отдыха? – уточнил Яран.

– Больше, – покачал головой техник, – но что-то мне подсказывает, что он в уничтоженном отсеке.

– Лимит везения вышел, – хмыкнул степной. – Что ж, по крайней мере необходимый минимум у нас есть.

– Можно, конечно, попробовать, – задумчиво протянул Креш, глядя куда-то в самый покореженный угол инженерного, – но рисковать герметичностью… Ладно, давай покажу, что стоит скрутить.

– И куда лезть ни в коем случае не надо, – отозвался Яран, подходя ближе.

– Не думаю, что здесь осталось хоть что-то опасное, – техник еще раз огляделся. – Топливные баки и всю периферию для них снесло астероидом, и как только обошлось без взрыва, непонятно… – Креш замер, погрузившись в свои мысли. – Давай сделаем так.

И вновь был развернут экран планшета, и на схеме подсвечены все нужные детали, заодно техник пролистал несколько песен, которые совершенно не подходили сейчас. Яран уточнил, какими именно частями кто будет заниматься, и разумные разошлись по разным частям машинного отделения.

В то же время на орбите планеты Леас вглядывался в обзорный экран. Связь не удавалось установить уже больше часа, с тех самых пор, как в рубке появился шебутной помощник Ярана с сообщением о надвигающейся буре. Капитан убеждал себя, что для тревоги причин нет, и ему даже удавалось оставаться внешне спокойным. Услышав очередной отчет связиста, он поморщился.

– Давайте отдыхать, наша смена закончена. За кораблем присмотрит дежурный, – он дождался, пока все покинут мостик, освещение мигнуло, меняясь на ночное, а на место пилота скользнул знакомый водный.

Удостоверившись, что все в порядке, Леас не спеша прошелся по лестнице, спускаясь на второй уровень, и заглянул в лазарет.

– Не помешаю?

– Абсолютно нет, – улыбнулся Арен. – У меня, как видишь, тишь да гладь, и это просто замечательно. Что у нас еще случилось? – заметив тень тревоги на лице друга, уточнил он.

– Наши уникумы отправились на поверхность планеты к упавшему там когда-то флагману, – капитан со вздохом опустился на ближайшую койку. – Креш сказал, там может быть что-то, нужное ему для ремонта. Уже вечер, связь после посадки установить больше не получается, буря мешает, насколько я понял. Остается надеяться, что они там в порядке, потому что жизни на этом куске камня нет, условия кошмарные.

– Главное, что они сели, – спокойно сказал Арен. – Вот если бы вообще на связь не вышли, то другое дело, а так не малые дети, может, только пробудут на планете дольше, чем планировали. Прибить друг друга не должны, и то ладно.

– Только это и успокаивает, что не должны… А вообще, я уже боюсь, что может еще выкинуть этот раритет.

– У тебя же вроде еще один техник есть. Его так кураторы академии нахваливали, – доктор, если честно, считал, что они должны были взять кого-то более опытного, но тогда возражать не решился. – Не сверкай на меня глазами, Леас, и не хорони парней раньше времени.

– Ага, техник. Он со старыми кораблями не работал ни разу, на него Креш уже сорваться успел, спасибо, что за теоретическую поломку… И я их не хороню, я за них переживаю.

– Успокоительного? – любезно предложил доктор и рассмеялся в ответ на грозный взгляд. – Шел бы ты отдыхать, Леас, уверен, если ситуация изменится, ты узнаешь об этом первым.

– Теоретически должен. А практически я тут для мебели и общего вида. Ладно, спасибо, что выслушал, пойду действительно прилягу, – Леас поднялся и направился к выходу.

– Не говори ерунды, – сказал ему вслед Арен, – вот если бы они тебя вообще в известность не поставили… Прости, вырвалось. У тебя на корабле самая необычная команда, и, заметь, с той самой первой потасовки больше склок не было. И это уже достижение. А теперь все, Леас, спать.

Водный только горько усмехнулся: друг был прав во всем. Что ж, оставалось ждать утра и новостей.

Стоило ему только покинуть вотчину доктора, как он наткнулся на сидящего у стены пилота. Впрочем, Булан тут же вскочил и быстро выдал, словно боялся, что передумает или что капитан просто не станет его слушать:

– А что будет, если не получится восстановить двигатель? – смущаясь, спросил он. Леас с трудом удержался от привычного уже тяжелого вздоха. Очевидно, что не только его волновала ситуация с кораблем, и не только он тревожился о будущем. А ведь Булан – самый младший на «Арго»… – Я просто вижу отклики на терминале, сами же знаете. Доступ к генерации червоточины не просто недоступен, как должно быть после прыжка, он оборван. Наверное, мне не стоило лезть… – пошел на попятный он.

– Все в порядке, это нормальная реакция на неприятности. Корабль старый, у него есть неучтенные модификации, так что подобный отклик не является чем-то ненормальным, – Леас сам не очень понимал, что несет, сейчас главным был спокойный вид и уверенная интонация. – Наш техник – гений, завтра они вернутся и наведут порядок.

– Наш техник – лесной, – недовольно буркнул Булан, – было бы лучше, если бы это был кто-то с Ясона – спокойнее и привычнее для всех. Даже если отбросить это, он сейчас на планете, и связи нет. Я понимаю, что нагнетаю обстановку, капитан, и если бы мне было с кем обсудить ситуацию, я бы не отвлекал вас от дел. Ладно, – он опустил глаза, перестав прожигать собеседника взглядом – Леас и прежде сталкивался со степными, но так и не смог привыкнуть к черноте вместо радужки и белков. – Думаю, нам действительно стоит дождаться утра.

– Можешь найти Риана, – все-таки вздохнул водный, – он вполне поймет твои опасения.

Булан только покачал головой.

– Как пилот я восхищаюсь тем, что Креш сделал, потому что помню, каким был «Арго», когда я в первый раз его увидел. И именно из-за этого не собираюсь обсуждать свои сомнения хоть с кем-то из экипажа, кроме вас. Спасибо, что выслушали, – степной кивнул и пошел прочь.

А упомянутый техник в это время снял очередную довольно редкую и ценную для «Арго» деталь и потянулся, разминая немного затекшие мышцы. Скафандры они сняли – перед началом работы Креш, поколдовав у терминала, настроил некоторый обогрев нужных им помещений.

– Тебе не говорили, что твоя невозмутимость бесит? – сказал он, бросив короткий взгляд на Ярана, который, то и дело сверяясь со спецификацией на планшете, что-то осторожно откручивал. – Даже я не могу столько работать в тишине, когда кто-то есть рядом. Не можешь же ты на самом деле быть настолько спокойным?

– Говорили, и довольно регулярно. Особенно когда я не оправдывал ожидания однокашников и без проблем сдавал очередную научную дисциплину, – хмыкнул степной, отвлекшись от своего занятия. – Тишина меня не напрягает, но если тебе некомфортно, давай поговорим о чем-нибудь.

– Мне не некомфортно, меня бесит, – хмыкнул Креш, – это несколько иной уровень эмоций. Едва ли у нас найдутся темы для обсуждения, – добавил он спустя еще пару минут общего молчания. – Хотя… – он вспомнил, что степной говорил о своем интересе к кораблям древних и спросил: – Ты видел «Ясон»?

– Хотел бы… – на лицо Ярана набежала тень. – Это не афишируется, но от «Ясона» почти ничего не осталось. Дело в том, что наших степях водится поразительно живучая и зубастая живность. Сейчас, конечно, на них нашлась управа, но для первых переселенцев безопасность была важнее всего, и корабль разобрали для постройки защитных укреплений.

– Вот как, – потрясенно выдохнул Креш. – Что ж, жаль. Но здесь или вы, или корабль, хотя бы цель достойная. Может, так даже и лучше.

– Ты не был в академии Протея? Хотя бы пробегом?

– Нет, – покачал головой Креш и неохотно признался: – Я хотел учиться у вас, на Ясоне.

– Представляю, что тебе ответили, – покачал головой Яран. – Хотя не знаю, как бы ты переносил нашу силу тяжести… Водные каким-то образом сохранили больше всего знаний о древних временах, в академии много стендов с изображениями первых флагманов, а в библиотеке есть архив «Протея», только к нему допускают при соблюдении определенных условий, – степной снова едва заметно улыбнулся.

– Едва ли меня пустят в академию, – отмахнулся Креш, хотя идея была весьма заманчивой. Еще какое-то время вновь работали в тишине, пока лесной не заговорил: – Первые переселенцы разработали специальную программу для адаптации к повышенной силе тяжести.

– Все равно это дело не одной недели, а учеба длится несколько лет. А почему ты думаешь, что не пустили бы? Водные довольно спокойно относятся к нашим расам.

– Полгода, – вздохнул Креш, – и все необходимое было на верфях Ариадны. Впрочем, это уже неважно. А насчет водных – я отказал им, весьма резко, стоит признать, когда меня позвали работать над совместным проектом. Да и не думаю, что найду в архиве «Протея» хоть что-то новое.

– Отказал? Почему? – искренне удивился Яран.

– Потому что устал ото всех и потому что обиделся, – честно сказал Креш: придумывать оправдания не хотелось. – Тебе, наверное, это кажется глупым. Но я до этого был на конференции… Ладно, не хочу об этом вспоминать. В общем, когда пришел запрос, я процитировал одного из тех, с кем пришлось бы работать, и добавил кое-что от себя.

– Стереотипы, да? – хмыкнул степной. – Цензурно хоть выражался?

– Они самые, – подтвердил Креш и, улыбнувшись, добавил: – Я никогда не использую ненормативную лексику в письмах, у меня и без нее прекрасный словарный запас. Слушай, – задумчиво сказал он, сняв какую-то совершенно невозможную с точки зрения логики штуковину, – время уже глубоко за полночь, может, снаружи что-то изменилось? Посмотрим?

– Давай, – Яран наконец-то закончил ковыряться внутри защитного кожуха и осторожно вытащил нужную деталь. – И если там по-прежнему глухо, пойдем спать, а?

– Да, конечно, – согласился Креш, – каюта уже должна была достаточно прогреться. Захватим с собой то, что умудрились скрутить? К чему потом тратить время.

– Конечно. В крайнем случае оставим у трапа, чтобы потом сразу вынести.

Больше обсуждать эту тему не стали, быстро облачились обратно в скафандры и начали переносить детали. Стоило взять с собой хоть что-то вроде кейса, но ведь никто не предполагал, что недолгая прогулка закончится так. Им не пришлось даже трап откидывать – вой ветра и удары об обшивку ясно давали понять, что буря по-прежнему не закончилась.

– У тебя есть что-нибудь, что можно настроить на оповещение, когда буря стихнет? – спросил техник, стараясь скрыть разочарование.

– Кейс в шаттле, – задумчиво отозвался Яран. – В принципе, я могу до него добраться, лебедка должна быть на месте.

– А стоит ли рисковать? – покачал головой Креш. – Давай лучше просто будем заглядывать сюда каждые пару часов. Пойдем отдыхать, мы это явно заслужили.

– Будешь меньше дергаться. Я недолго, – он до половины опустил трап и довольно ловко выбрался наружу.

– Если тебя унесет, обратно можешь не возвращаться, – фыркнул Креш, пытаясь скрыть тревогу. Правда была в том, что при такой силе ветра, если крепление троса не выдержит, он ничем не сможет помочь спутнику – просто не успеет. Лесной отошел к стене, подальше от влетавшего в отсек песка, но при этом так, чтобы в случае чего быстро оказаться рядом.

Ярана не было минут пятнадцать. К счастью, даже в таких жутких условиях на малых расстояниях связь худо-бедно, но работала – степной коротко сообщил, что добрался до шаттла, откровенно порадовав этим Креша, но не избавив от тревоги. В итоге, когда они наконец закрыли шлюз, чуть приглушая вой ветра, лесной с трудом сдерживался от резкостей.

– Тебе не стоило этого делать, – все же сказал он, глядя, как Яран возится со своими приборами, – неразумно так рисковать.

– Я жил на степной планете, там нередки пыльные бури, пусть и не такие сильные, – отозвался тот, подняв голову, – так что имею некоторый опыт. Так, все, когда скорость ветра снизится до приемлемой, сработает оповещение. Пойдем?

– И все же… – начал было Креш, но оборвал себя. Раз уж Яран так уверен, что опасности не было, то к чему это обсуждение, лучше и правда отдохнуть. Лесной развернулся и пошел в сторону каюты.

Степной улыбнулся краем рта. Он не был любителем неоправданного риска, но в этой ситуации почему-то даже не задумался, насколько сильно бури на этой планете могут отличаться от подобных на Ясоне. Впрочем, так действительно было лучше, чем каждые несколько часов ходить проверять, не стих ли ветер. Яран еще раз посмотрел на принесенные детали, прикидывая, за сколько раз они их перенесут, и, поднявшись на ноги, направился за лесным.

В каюте было достаточно комфортно, чтобы избавиться от скафандра.

– Ужин? – Креш подумал, что стоило попросить Ярана захватить еще несколько вещей, раз уж тот все равно решил погеройствовать, но тогда он слишком волновался, так что поздно. К тому же пайков хватит еще на пару перекусов. Протянув спутнику его долю, техник уставился в ничем не выдающуюся точку на стене.

– Спасибо, – степной покрутил брикет в руках. – Расскажешь что-нибудь об этом корабле? Насколько я понял, официальная информация не отражает реально произошедшего когда-то.

– Ты о том, что он пострадал после прыжка? – уточнил Креш. – На самом деле это действительно так. Просто никто не счел нужным добавить, что этот астероид летел не в «Тесей». Что ты хочешь услышать? Почему так вышло? Почему капитан этого корабля решил прикрыть «Ариадну»? – Креш почти ласково коснулся перегородки.

– И почему же? – с искренним интересом в голосе поинтересовался Яран.

– Есть несколько страниц из дневника капитана и есть данные, – начал было Креш, а потом понял, что не хочет рассказывать так. – Смотри, – перед ними развернулся голографический экран. – Флагманы вместе с флотом уходили в червоточины парами, – лесной увеличил изображение. – Это то немногое, что уцелело из записи автоматических самописцев, – перед сидящими развернулась потрясающая картина – два величественных корабля и множество мелких, что, как блестящие рыбки, крутились вокруг, уходили в червоточину. – Это «Тесей» и «Ясон», по эту сторону остаются «Ариадна» и «Протей». Я не знаю, почему они шли так, а не рядом с теми, с кем были связаны, просто таков был протокол, и объяснения мне нигде не попадались, – он замолчал, позволяя Ярану рассмотреть, как перед носом корабля медленно разгорается слепящее белое сияние, а потом прыжок, и камера слепнет. Следующий кадр – это астероид, летящий прямо на зрителей, и «Тесей», подставляющийся под удар одним из самых незащищенных мест. – Связь удалось установить слишком поздно, – спустя несколько минут тишины сказал лесной, – предупреждение запоздало, и наш корабль не успел бы увернуться. Поэтому капитан этого корабля, – вновь осторожное прикосновение к переборке, – принял решение пожертвовать своим. Его разжаловали, – достаточно резко сказал он и несколько поспешно закончил рассказ: – За то, что подверг опасности свой экипаж, и направили на «Ясон».

– А звали его? – уточнил Яран.

– Роланд, – немного подумав, сказал лесной. – И я считаю, что он должен был быть на «Ариадне», он всем пожертвовал ради нее.

– На Ясоне был у меня друг Роланд. Говорил, что назвали его в честь одного из героев – первых переселенцев, больше всех сделавших для обустройства на новом месте…

– Это вполне мог быть капитан «Тесея». Люди, способные на решительные поступки, обычно не сидят в стороне, даже лишившись всего, – пожал плечами Креш. – Мне бы было очень интересно узнать, как сложилась его судьба… – он замолчал и, свернув экран, на котором все еще висел последний кадр, лег, чтобы, уже глядя в потолок, добавить: – Ты сказал, что это похоже на историю любви… Так и было. На «Ариадне» был кто-то, кто был слишком дорог Роланду, об этом есть упоминание в журнале. Давай спать, – добавил он, словно чувствовал неловкость за свои последние слова.

– Друг говорил, что предок женился очень поздно, и у него был единственный сын, в то время как у остальных – по трое-четверо детей… Больше, к сожалению, он ничего не знал. Доброй ночи, – Яран тоже улегся и закрыл глаза.

– И тебе, – ответил Креш, надеясь, что не будет долго ворочаться. Впрочем, усталость быстро взяла свое, и лесной заснул.

Проснулся Креш с ощущением, что выспался, причем в каюте он был один. Лесной с удовольствием потянулся, встал с койки и направился в машинное отделение. Там тоже никого не было, а вот из коридора, ведущего к трапу, слышались какие-то звуки.

– Буря стихла полчаса назад, – обернувшийся на звук шагов Яран отвлекся от своих приборов. – С «Арго» я связался, почти все детали уже в шаттле, мне осталось минут десять на анализ, и можно будет лететь назад.

– Ты должен был меня разбудить, – резко бросил Креш. – Здесь слишком непредсказуемая погода, чтобы тратить время впустую. Ты завтракал? – спросил он спустя пару минут и какое-то количество нервов.

Яран, молча дождавшись, пока его спутник немного успокоится, ответил:

– Судя по показаниям зонда на «Арго», до следующей бури не меньше двух часов. Не нужно считать, что я совсем уж отмороженный, так, кажется, говорят? И нет, я не завтракал.

– Отмороженный, как по мне, это несколько другое, – фыркнул Креш, – вот примерно так, как ты вчера в шторм за борт сиганул. Ладно, я просто слишком волнуюсь за наш корабль, вот и бешусь. Заканчивай со своими делами, а я приготовлю крепеж для модуля. Не против, если завтрак отодвинем до того, как поднимемся на борт «Арго»?

– Можно подумать, ты пойдешь в столовую, а не в инженерное, заниматься ремонтом, – хмыкнул Яран.

– Я не враг своему здоровью, – покачал головой техник. – К тому же я не знаю, сколько времени займет ремонт, так что лучше поесть сразу.

– Помощь потребуется? Или Риан будет в состоянии разобраться, что ты от него хочешь? – уточнил степной, начиная складывать свою аппаратуру.

– Я пока не знаю, – признался Креш. – А ты поможешь, если попрошу?

– Конечно, – в голосе Ярана слышалось искреннее изумление такой постановке вопроса. – Так, я закончил, а как там твой крепеж?

– Все еще в шаттле, – хмыкнул техник, – а я еще здесь. Дай мне пару минут.

Он поспешил прочь. Ветер не стих полностью, но был вполне терпимым, так что лесной быстро добрался до шаттла и, запустив проверку – больше для своего спокойствия, чем по необходимости, – начал готовить крепеж. Он знал, что нечто подобное понадобится, поэтому еще на корабле сделал заготовку, которую теперь просто довел до ума.

– Понесли? – спросил он, вновь вернувшись к Ярану.

– Понесли, – кивнул тот.

Вдвоем они быстро разобрались с доставкой и закреплением нужной детали и вернулись на «Тесей». Креш пошел к терминалу – вернуть настройки в исходное состояние, а Яран – забрать свой кейс. Сбросив изменения, лесной позволил себе еще какое-то время постоять в инженерном мертвого корабля. Скоро запас генератора полностью выйдет, и сюда придет тьма. Обшивку окончательно искорежит ветер, песок занесет все отсеки. Если подумать, то осталось недолго. Техник грустно улыбнулся: им повезло, что этого не произошло раньше, и они смогли увидеть хоть часть величия «Тесея».

Без лишних слов они спустились с трапа, все же закрыв его – ни к чему ускорять уничтожение корабля. В шаттле, проверив результат сканирования, Креш запустил двигатели и связался с кораблем, бросив только короткое: «Мы взлетаем».

Взлет проходил тяжело, притихший у земли ветер отыгрался на шаттле в верхних слоях атмосферы, их несколько раз словно в яму сбрасывало, и при этом все датчики молчали. К тому моменту, когда они все же вышли на нужную орбиту, Креш чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным.

На обзорных экранах появился «Арго».

«Шаттл-три, видим вас, – заработала связь. – Все в порядке?»

«В полном, – отмахнулся техник, – стыковка через пять минут».

Успешно добравшись до «Арго», Креш и Яран выгрузили все привезенное, и степной уточнил:

– В столовую? Я потом в лабораторию, Изекиля озадачу, чтоб не скучал – достаточно много новых образцов и данных. Если нужна будет помощь – напиши.

– Он никогда не скучает, – фыркнул Креш, слишком хорошо знавший своего шебутного братца. – Давай сначала поедим, а потом я найду Риана, и посмотрим, буду ли отвлекать тебя от работы.

– Хорошо, – отозвался Яран, и они направились к лестнице.

По дороге им навстречу попался Изекиль, которому степной вручил свой кейс с указанием рассортировать все собранные образцы и обработать данные. Лесной шутливо взял под козырек и убежал в сторону лаборатории.

– Ну вот, одной заботой меньше.

Креш улыбнулся в ответ на его слова, надеясь, что своего помощника он не увидит до того, как окажется в инженерной. Ему повезло, больше по пути никто не встретился.

В столовой кок-лесной быстро выдал им полные тарелки, и разумные уселись за один стол – глупо было расходиться по разным углам после всего произошедшего. Техник привычно потянулся к своему планшету и после небольшого раздумья написал помощнику сообщение, в котором была изложена проблема «Арго» и просьба найти решение. Конечно, Креш не писал, что это их корабль, просто еще одна задача. Теперь все зависело от Риана и его внимательности, потому что в условии были все нужные ответы, достаточно просто правильно прочесть.

Ответ пришел ближе к концу трапезы. На этот раз водный был гораздо внимательнее, потому что решил задачу почти правильно – только с одним огрехом, самым хитро спрятанным. Креш довольно улыбнулся: с теорией все было весьма неплохо, так что можно было рискнуть.

– Я постараюсь справиться сам, – сказал он Ярану и не торопясь допил сок, – точнее, с помощником. Если корабль взлетит на воздух – значит, мы не смогли, – усмехнувшись, добавил он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Спасибо за помощь.

– Оптимистично, – хмыкнул Яран в ответ. – Обращайся, если что, был рад помочь.

Двигатели «Арго» мягко рокотали – успокаивающий ритм, говорящий о том, что все в порядке. В ожидании помощника Креш разобрал принесенное, осторожно убирая все в стеллаж, оставив только нужный блок. Компьютер тихо просигналил о завершении проверки, которую техник запустил с планшета еще в столовой.

– Капитан? – набрав код мостика, позвал лесной.

– Слушаю, – отозвался Леас.

– Мне нужно снизить мощность двигателей до пятидесяти процентов. Мы уже вернулись на прежний курс или продолжаем висеть на орбите?

– Мы висим, – вместо него ответил Булан.

– Что ж, продолжайте в том же духе, – лесной заблокировал часть двигателей со своего пульта, – я сообщу, когда закончу с ремонтом.

– Удачи, – снова включился Леас.

Креш отрубил связь и, как можно незаметней переведя дыхание, обернулся к Риану, шаги которого услышал, как раз когда говорил с мостиком.

– Ты сделал одну ошибку, – негромко сказал он. – Для теоретической задачи она несущественна, но на практике могла бы обрасти многими последствиями. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: у нас есть только одна деталь и только одна попытка, если мы сейчас ошибемся, даже в мелочи, у этого корабля будут серьезные неприятности. А теперь хорошо подумай и ответь: ты справишься?

Водный молчал пару минут, опустив голову.

– Не уверен, – наконец поднял взгляд он. – Пока вас с Яраном не было, я закопался в спецификации «Арго» и понял, что он очень сильно отличается от всего, что мне попадалось раньше. Я не хочу подвести всех.

– Хорошо, – Креш, если честно, обрадовался такому ответу, с удивлением понимая, что не столько из-за того, что Риан явно оказался гораздо толковее, чем казалось, сколько из-за того, что можно еще поработать с Яраном. – Спасибо за честность. После того, как я закончу с ремонтом, мы обсудим найденные тобой отличия и начнем знакомиться именно с нашим кораблем, а не с тем, что тебе вдолбили в академии, – он повернулся к терминалу и к своему планшету, набирая сообщение для степного. – Ты можешь быть свободен.

– Хорошо, – с некоторым облегчением ответил тот и вышел.

Яран ответил еще через минуту – лаконичное: «Иду».

Техник скупо улыбнулся и достал привычный, чуть потертый пояс с инструментами, добавив второй комплект для степного: у них не будет возможности бегать за какой-то недостающей ерундой. Еще раз все перепроверив, Креш присел у стены, настраиваясь и дожидаясь.

На мостике в это время царила довольно напряженная атмосфера – все понимали, что другого шанса отремонтировать корабль не будет. Леас стоял у обзорного иллюминатора, заложив руки за спину и сцепив пальцы, прямой как палка. Степные – пилот и навигатор – мрачно следили за показаниями приборов.

Отъехала дверь, и в инженерный отсек вошел Яран, окинув взглядом помещение.

– Риан решил не лезть, или ты отправил его подальше?

– Хватило ума не лезть, – улыбнулся Креш, поднимаясь, – а мне вот не хватает. Готов?

– Если не ты, то кто? – усмехнулся степной – он вообще в присутствии техника все чаще проявлял какие-то эмоции.

– Возможно, ты, – Креш протянул собеседнику инструменты. – Грузим модуль на платформу, спускаем, и за дело. Если хочешь что-то сказать, говори сейчас, в моторном шумно, я не могу полностью заглушить двигатели.

– Удачи нам, – хмыкнул Яран, надевая пояс. – Поехали.

Техник скупо улыбнулся и кивнул: их ждала очень тяжелая работа. Почти пять часов – именно столько потребовалось на демонтаж поврежденной детали и установку принесенной с «Тесея». Мужчины вымотались, но упрямо не позволяли себе отвлечься даже на долю секунды. От грохота двигателей болела голова, а последние крепления, казалось, все никак не хотели затягиваться. Наконец, после сотой, кажется, проверки Креш сделал знак подниматься. Но, оказавшись у терминала, он не спешил запускать модуль – еще не время, просто очередное тестирование.

– Думаю, нам стоит привести себя в порядок и перекусить, – сказал он, устало улыбаясь Ярану и указывая на отчет времени до окончания проверки на терминале, – пока все равно нечем заняться.

– Согласен, – вздохнул степной. – Заодно остальных немного успокоим.

– Может, не стоит торопиться успокаивать? – покачал головой техник. – Мы не знаем, подойдет ли блок, да и вообще, работает ли он.

– По крайней мере, он без проблем встал на нужное место. Просто прошло слишком много времени с момента поломки, людям нужны хоть какие-то новости, – Яран пожал плечами, выходя в коридор.

– Нужны, но как они будут поняты? – уперся Креш. – От еще одного часа ничего не случится.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить степной. – Со встречными тогда просто не разговариваем?

– Можем пожелать им хорошего дня и показать, где скафандры и спасательные капсулы, – усмехнулся техник.

– Как будто они этого не знают, – негромко рассмеялся Яран, в очередной раз ввергая Креша в некоторый ступор, несмотря на усталость.

– От нас это прозвучит гораздо зловеще, – за разговором они как раз дошли до кают. – Оказывается, у тебя очень приятный смех, – сказал техник, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.

Яран только хмыкнул, открывая свою каюту. Спокойствие вовсе не означало равнодушие, он, как и все люди, испытывал различные эмоции, просто не демонстрировал это всем подряд. Семья, немногочисленные друзья на Ясоне, теперь вот Креш, ранимый гений. Степной улыбнулся своим мыслям – для него техник уже не был просто коллегой, но и на друга пока не тянул.

Лесной же продолжал улыбаться, приводя себя в порядок: отчего-то казалось, что с «Арго» все обязательно будет хорошо, да и короткий разговор позволил немного забыть о нервах. Подал сигнал планшет, и Креш поспешно домылся. Отчет он читал, чуть хмурясь: деталь подошла, но корабль пока не понимал, что с ней делать, все же его и «Тесей» отделяла огромная временная пропасть. Техник быстро оделся, а потом, весело улыбнувшись, отстучал короткую дробь по стене каюты. Этот универсальный язык придумали на Земле настолько давно, что не помнили даже первые переселенцы, но до сих пор среди космолетчиков считалось особым шиком его выучить. Покинув каюту, лесной прислонился к стене и, уткнувшись в планшет, принялся ждать.

Меньше чем через минуту открылась дверь и вышел Яран – как всегда невозмутимый.

– Идем, – ответил он на недавнее послание.

Креш свернул экран и оттолкнулся от стены, по-прежнему пребывая где-то в своих мыслях и расчетах. Степной молча пошел по коридору, техник – за ним.

В столовой за одним из столов сидели Леас и Арен с чашками, вскинувшие головы при их появлении. Креш, не обращая на них внимания, прошел дальше, а Яран притормозил.

– Деталь заменили, идет финальная проверка, – не дожидаясь вопросов, сказал он. – Будут новости – сообщим, – и присоединился к лесному.

Техник бросил короткий взгляд на спутника, но промолчал. Леасу он бы и сам сказал, хотя и не больше, чем Яран. За едой он снова уткнулся в планшет: работа двигалась тяжело, но не безнадежно.

Капитан и врач, немного посверлив обоих взглядами, снова уткнулись в свой чай.

– Ну вот, а ты переживал, – негромко, для них двоих произнес Арен. – С основной задачей они справились, остается только ждать.

– Как-то нерадостно все это выглядит, – так же тихо сказал Леас, – но ладно, в одном ты прав, с основным они закончили.

А Креш и Яран, быстро разобравшись с поздним обедом, так же не сговариваясь направились в инженерный отсек. Техник остановился у терминала. На самом деле в этом не было необходимости, он мог запустить программу и с планшета, но от привычки никуда не денешься.

– Посмотришь? – спросил Креш. – Или ты только в практике разбираешься?

– Понять, что не так, в случае чего смогу, – отозвался степной.

– Ну, тогда смотри.

Креш отошел в сторону и на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза. Под веками словно песка насыпали, а может, и правда что-то попало на планете, хотя едва ли, скорее, это просто усталость. Откладывать больше нельзя. Все проверки выполнены, осталось только выяснить, сработает ли его безумная идея.

– Все в норме, – отчитался Яран. – Запускай.

Если честно, Креш побаивался включать, но больше из-за понимания рисков, чем из-за сомнения в своих силах.

– Ладно, – техник перевел дыхание, – давай попробуем.

Он пробежался по клавишам, запуская программу и глядя, как «Арго» пытается понять, что же ему хотят показать, и, кажется, даже перестал дышать.

– Модуль распознан, – поделился он информацией с Яраном, – тест запуска.

Степной только кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от строк, бегущих на терминале.

– Все, – выдохнув, сказал Креш спустя еще показавшиеся бесконечными десять минут. – Есть модуль, «Арго» снова готов к длительному путешествию.

– Ты молодец. Двигатели на полную и связь с мостиком? – уточнил Яран, ощутимо расслабившись.

– Дай мне минуту, – попросил Креш. – Просто для моего спокойствия, – он несколько криво улыбнулся.

– Конечно, – пожал плечами степной. – Я тебе еще нужен?

– Я вполне могу закончить сам, – пожал плечами техник, – но не буду против, если ты задержишься до отчета капитану.

– Хорошо, – Яран кивнул и прислонился к ближайшей стене, закрыв глаза. Было видно, что и он устал.

– Так, вроде все стабильно, ошибок нет, – больше себе, чем степному, сказал Креш и набрал код связи с мостиком одновременно со снятием блокировки с двигателей.

– Капитан, у нас есть полная мощность, – еще несколько прикосновений к клавишам. – «Арго» готов открыть червоточину по команде.

– Прекрасная новость, – отозвался Леас. – Маршрут построен? – уточнил он у навигатора.

– Да.

– Булан, ты готов?

– Полностью.

– Креш, запускай, – глубоко вздохнув, распорядился капитан.

– Ограничьте расстояние до восьмидесяти процентов от максимума, – перестраховываясь, попросил техник.

– Сделано, – откликнулся навигатор.

– Тогда вперед.

Корабль снова чуть вздрогнул. К огромному облегчению всего экипажа, на этот раз все прошло благополучно – судя по данным, поступавшим на терминалы, они переместились куда нужно.

– Инженерное, у нас все в порядке? – на всякий случай уточнил Леас.

– Да, – сказал лесной, – все в штатном режиме.

– Креш, Яран, выражаю вам благодарность за отлично проделанную работу, – щелчок переключения общей связи. – Экипажу заниматься своими обязанностями, у нас неделя до следующего прыжка.

– Я, пожалуй, еще раз все перепроверю, – сказал Креш, отключившись, – а ты? Пойдешь смотреть, что интересного у нас на пути, или отдыхать?

– Что? – вынырнул из своих мыслей Яран. – А, да, пойду к себе. Давненько я не копался в механизмах, отвык.

– Иди, отдыхай, – улыбнулся лесной, – денек был тот еще. Спасибо тебе, – добавил он, вновь разворачивая экран планшета и направляясь в сторону колодца – программа программой, а личный осмотр все равно вернее.

– Обращайся, – улыбнулся степной, отлепляясь от стены. Он бросил последний взгляд на терминал и вышел.

А Креш спустился в моторный, хотя долго он там не пробыл. Усталость и отступившее нервное напряжение сыграли свою роль, и лесной, в последний раз окинув взглядом свою вотчину, пошел прочь. Ближайшие часов двенадцать он собирался проспать.

На ужине не появились оба, никого этим не удивив. Остальной экипаж, заметно повеселев после того, как ремонт завершился успешно, гурьбой направился в комнату отдыха – заново знакомиться. Слаженная работа двоих представителей недолюбливающих друг друга рас сделала то, чего не мог добиться ни один конгресс – люди начали интересоваться, что из себя представляют соседи. Для разнообразия обошлось без склок, хотя и безмятежным общение тоже назвать было сложно, но это была обычная попытка понять, без стремления уколоть собеседника. Оказалось, что не настолько уж они разные и совершенно не такие, как представлялось.

Закончилась дневная вахта, приглушили освещение, и разумные разошлись по каютам, чтобы быть готовыми к новому дню.

Яран, проснувшийся рано и коротавший время до завтрака за чтением очередной статьи на планшете, краем уха услышал какой-то звук за стеной, как будто что-то упало. Задумавшись на пару секунд, он отстучал по переборке «у-т-р-о», немного хулигански улыбнувшись на последней букве. Ответа, впрочем, не дождался. Возникла даже дурная мысль, что Креш просто свалился с койки, не просыпаясь при этом, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не пришло сообщение:

«Завтракал?» – лесной решил не отбивать руки о стену – хотя бы сейчас.

«Еще нет, рано же», – немного удивился вопросу степной.

«И верно», – Креш только сейчас умудрился посмотреть на терминал, показывавший корабельное время – кажется, его планшет немного запутался из-за пребывания на планете. Была у него такая проблема, но зато он мог работать с устаревшим ПО, что с лихвой окупало все минусы. – «И чего тогда я так рано вскочил?» – техник, улыбаясь, отправил новое сообщение.

«Выспался, может? – хмыкнул Яран. – После всех приключений-то».

«Наверное, ты прав. Пойти в инженерную, что ли. К слову, не узнавал, что нас там ждет по курсу?»

«Кстати, хороший вопрос. Нужно будет нашего навигатора попытать на эту тему».

«Мне нужны кое-какие ресурсы для корабля, посмотришь при случае?» – написал Креш, он как раз закончил собираться и вышел из каюты, решив все же зайти в инженерную.

«С тебя список. Мы будем ненадолго спускаться за образцами на все планеты по ходу движения, если что найдется дополнительно, соберем».

«Это будет весьма кстати», – техник улыбнулся и, прикрепив список к сообщению, нажал «отправить».

«Ого. Ты думаешь, нам все это встретится?» – изумился количеству пунктов степной.

«Нет, – честно ответил лесной, – но даже если несколько, уже будет хорошо. Сам же понимаешь, лучше до последнего не расходовать то, что у нас есть на борту. Так что просто вбей в алгоритм поиска этот список, и пусть отслеживается по умолчанию, я знаю, что твои умные штуки так умеют».

«Мои умные штуки и не такое умеют. Хорошо, добавлю, вдруг повезет. Про завтрак не забудь со своими деталями», – не удержался Яран.

«Ну так докажи, что умеют, – Креш хмыкнул. – Нужно будет подать Леасу идею, чтобы напоминал о приеме пищи, будет от него дополнительный толк. Не забуду. Встретимся в столовой?»

«Мда, слышал бы он тебя… Договорились», – степной свернул окно диалога и вышел из каюты – стоило зайти в лабораторию.

Креш же как раз дошел до инженерной и, пробежав глазами ответ, свернул экран. Все было нормально, двигатели работали в штатном режиме, таймер отсчета до следующей генерации червоточины запустился вместе со всеми связанными подпрограммами. А значит, здесь пока делать было нечего, кроме разве что… Техник хитро улыбнулся и, поставив пару блокировок на периферийные системы, которые были не нужны сейчас для полета, и, выставив таймер, который запустится от первого касания, написал сообщение Риану, попросив зайти в инженерную после завтрака.

Яран в свою очередь немного повозился в лаборатории, меняя некоторые настройки датчиков и зондов, сверяясь с полученным списком. До завтрака оставалось достаточно много времени, поэтому степной просто написал соотечественнику, попросив уточнить их маршрут. Получив в ответ расчеты, которые, видимо, были сделаны еще вчера после выхода из червоточины, Яран закопался в звездные карты и таблицы: у него была уникальная возможность побывать там, где многие и не мечтали, и стоило ею пользоваться. Увлекшись, он едва не пропустил нужное время, но вовремя спохватился и направился в столовую.

Там его встретила довольно необычная картина – разумные рассаживались не по расам, как раньше, а, на первый взгляд, хаотично – капитан с пилотом, врач – с его помощником, навигатор – с лесным из гидропоники… Степной, отметив эту странность, присел за стол к Крешу спиной к остальным.

– Интернациональная команда оправдывает свое предназначение? – улыбнулся он.

– Можно считать это удачей? – хмыкнул техник. – Или, как обычно, до первого высказывания о ценностях, в которых у наших рас иначе расставлены акценты? – лесной не торопился радоваться: не верил он вот в такое примирение.

– По крайней мере, с корабля деваться некуда, так что ругаться вдрызг как минимум неразумно. Посмотрим… – Яран пожал плечами. – Кстати, я узнал о нашем маршруте, через два дня будет условно обитаемая планета, теоретически богатая одной нужной тебе гадостью.

– Едва ли гадостью, – улыбнулся Креш, решив не продолжать обсуждение отношений в коллективе. Конечно, ему самому хотелось верить, что все получится, но вера – одно, а опыт – совсем другое. – Все, что я просил, невероятно важные и полезные вещества.

– Это не отменяет их свойств и внешнего вида, – фыркнул степной. – Какие на сегодня планы? Будешь гонять молодое поколение?

– Уже начал, собственно, – техник покосился на спокойно завтракавшего помощника. – Очень надеюсь, что у него хватит ума не поднимать тревогу, когда он обнаружит подарок, и что хватит разумности потом меня не прибить.

– Судя по тому, что Риан отказался от помощи вчера, он должен сначала найти тебя и спросить, что делать с неполадкой, – отозвался Яран. – А насчет прибить… Ну, подеретесь, выпустите пар, – он улыбнулся.

– Не люблю драться, – не согласился Креш, – и не считаю это приемлемым. Как-то всегда казалось, что разумность – это в первую очередь умение договориться без применения силы. Вот и проверим степень разумности отдельно взятого индивида. Хотя, возможно, я несколько предвзят к нему, в принципе, пока Риан поступает достаточно правильно.

– Ну вот и отлично. До встречи днем? – уточнил степной, вставая.

– Постараюсь, – ответил техник.

Он не торопился: все, что нужно, уже было сделано, а теперь можно было вернуться к забытому во время разговора завтраку и чуть-чуть задержаться после ухода Риана.

Упомянутый водный, закончив есть, вышел из столовой, и Креш, постаравшись скрыть усмешку, уткнулся в свою чашку. Планшет просигналил, извещая о запуске программы, Креш развернул экран, отслеживая действия. Вот Риан дошел до якобы поврежденных подсистем… И тишина, тревоги нет, равно как и каких-либо действий, а ведь таймер ведет отсчет, но через пару минут пришло сообщение: «Креш, зайди в инженерное, срочно».

Лесной допил свой напиток и действительно направился к помощнику, потому что своей неторопливостью он мог натолкнуть того на мысль, что ситуация несерьезная, а этого не хотелось. Толку от теста не будет, если Риан изначально будет уверен, что это лишь обман.

– Что случилось? – спросил он, входя.

– У нас сбой в двух подсистемах… – Риан быстро и четко описал суть проблемы, добавив, что примерный путь решения он знает, но не уверен, сработает ли это с учетом модификаций «Арго» – обо всех он еще не в курсе, Креш обещал рассказать о неуказанных на схемах.

– Почти десять минут, – лесной бросил взгляд на таймер, – но результат вроде неплох. Правда, ты, увидев сбой, даже не подумал запустить проверку, – он нажал несколько клавиш, и меньше через минуту появилось сообщение об ошибке. – Видишь, это была всего лишь ошибка, а не сбой. Но пока твое внимание было занято одним, у нас могли бы случиться новые неприятности, – он посмотрел на Риана. – Я рад, что ты не полез сам, но проблема в том, что ты здесь для того, чтобы смочь отремонтировать корабль, если не будет меня. Так что давай учиться.

– Тут ты прав, – вздохнул водный, – я растерялся. Что ж, учту на будущее.

– Насчет будущего, – неохотно сказал Креш, – мне не нравится даже идея о помощнике. Не принимай на свой счет, я понимаю, что в наших условиях это необходимо. Ты должен знать корабль достаточно, чтобы исправить неполадку в случае, если я буду недоступен. Давай договоримся сразу, я не лектор в академии, не жди от меня готовых ответов, терпения и поблажек, но я покажу тебе «Арго» таким, какой он есть, и помогу научиться слушать его. Корабль скажет тебе все необходимое, главное не пропустить это.

– Понятно, – кивнул Риан. Может, такой метод обучения был и не самым правильным или привычным, но выбирать не приходилось.

Оставшиеся два дня до планеты по ходу следования «Арго» прошли тихо. Разногласия в команде все-таки возникли, но без крупных ссор, разумные все-таки смогли преодолеть предубеждения и согласиться с тем, что мнение оппонента имеет право на существование. В столовой все так же рассаживались по интересам, а Креш и Яран все чаще разговаривали на отвлеченные от корабля и их миссии темы. К некоторому удивлению остальных, также немного сблизились Леас и Булан, за что капитана нещадно подкалывал корабельный врач. Риан окончательно освоился с методикой обучения лесного и без особых проблем прошел еще одну проверку – чуть посложнее, на этот раз на одной из работавших систем. Его успехи радовали Креша. Пусть он и боялся доверять помощнику, но все чаще вспоминал себя и верфи Ариадны – он никогда не был небрежен в работе, но как же должно было быть тяжело коллегам принимать те новшества, что он привносил в их жизнь. Хотя если вспомнить, как получал техник за ошибки, получалось, что легкое недоверие – это совершенно небольшая цена.

Утром третьего дня за завтраком Леас объявил, что «Арго» выходит на орбиту интересной для изучения планеты буквально спустя пару часов. Яран никак не показал своего отношения к его словам, а вот Изекиль чуть ли не запрыгал от радости. Он не любил долго находиться на одном месте и, даже понимая, что высадка будет частью работы, все равно был счастлив от возможности побывать в новом месте, да и покопаться в принесенном с планеты был весьма не против: внимательному взгляду даже сухие ряды цифр могли о многом рассказать.

– Вы надолго на поверхность? – Креш проследил за реакцией братца и вновь повернулся к Ярану, с которым привычно сидел за одним столом.

– На пару часов минимум. Зависит от того, какие там погодные условия. Зонды мы уже выпустили, атмосфера для дыхания неподходящая, так что придется не вылезать из скафандров. Но есть растительность, а значит, и твоя жутко важная гадость, – улыбнулся степной.

Креш кивнул и какое-то время молчал, подбирая слова и сомневаясь в самой необходимости это говорить, но все же решился:

– Присмотри за ним, пожалуйста, – он качнул головой в сторону Изекиля. Как бы техника ни бесил братец, тот был единственным, кто никогда не осуждал его. – Знаю, что это не входит в твои обязанности, но он бывает слишком невнимательным, когда увлечется. Не хотелось бы, чтобы им кто-нибудь пообедал, будь то животное или хищная плесень.

– Конечно, – Яран кивнул, прекрасно понимая опасения техника – лесной даже в лабораторных условиях изучения каких-то образцов умудрялся учудить что-нибудь особенное. – Обещаю вернуть непокусанным и не отравившимся.

– Можешь с парочкой синяков, если сильно достанет, – фыркнул Креш, чуть успокаиваясь. Это забавно, он до сих пор так нормально и не поговорил с Изекилем, но умудрялся тревожиться за него. – Расскажешь потом, что интересного нарыли?

– Расскажу. И покажу, если в лабораторию зайдешь, – хмыкнул степной. – Изекиль мне все уши прожужжал, какой у него брат суровый, но гениальный, и как он рад, что вы в одном экипаже. Может, отвлечешь хоть.

– Вот же бестолковое… – начал было Креш, но оборвал себя. – Я зайду. Удачи на планете, – он улыбнулся и поднялся со своего места. – Будьте осторожней.

– Постараемся, – серьезно кивнул Яран.

Планета была непригодной для жизни – атмосфера, богатая половиной известных человечеству ядовитых газов, обширные болота, совсем непривычные глазу растения всех оттенков синего цвета, какая-то мелкая и юркая живность, бросившаяся врассыпную от приземлившегося на относительно сухой участок шаттла. Изекиль, как и предсказал Креш, был в восторге, и только осознание того, что неизвестно было, кто или что еще тут обитает, заставило его отказаться от идеи облазить все окрестности в радиусе пары километров. Даже несмотря на непривычные цвета и, если честно, формы растений, планета напоминала ему дом, поэтому он с радостью выполнял поручения Ярана и еще что-то постоянно добавлял от себя. Кипучая энергия и непосредственность, главное – следить, чтобы это все было направлено в нужное русло.

К счастью, никто не попытался закусить неожиданными гостями, и разумные, собрав все, что им было нужно, кроме нужного Крешу вещества, вернулись на «Арго» – пообедать и передохнуть перед второй вылазкой. В столовой Изекиль успел поделиться впечатлениями, кажется, с каждым, кроме брата, который, пользуясь тем, что корабль висит на орбите, закопался в двигатели вместе с Рианом. Яран только посмеивался про себя, отмахиваясь от помощника, периодически пытавшегося и его втянуть в рассказ об увиденном. Однако вмешаться все же пришлось, после того как один из лесных робко так попросился на поверхность. Хватило упоминания о том, что планета опасна, и пары емких фраз о животных, которых они видели со стороны. Впрочем, Изекиля это все равно не смутило, в ответ на взгляд начальника он только безмятежно улыбнулся и сказал, что все означенное тоже интересно. Яран вздохнул и посоветовал запечатлеть все увиденное не только в виде сухого отчета об экспедиции, но и для личного архива, чтобы потом поделиться со всеми желающими. Лишние полчаса пребывания на планете им не повредят, а идея, в общем-то, вполне себе дельная. Изекиль просиял так, словно ему подарили эту планету или что-то, чего он уже давно хотел, и буквально сорвался с места, выдав что-то об оборудовании, так что доедал степной в благословенной тишине.

Второй спуск на планету прошел гораздо веселее. Яран, конечно, озадачил помощника сбором нужного вещества, но тот поминутно отвлекался на какой-то почти папоротник или кого-то, отдаленно похожего на земную лягушку, так что степной, мысленно махнув рукой, дал Изекилю добро на свободную съемку с условием, что тот будет в пределах видимости. Наверное, стоило уточнить, что еще и стоял бы на поверхности, потому что помощник умудрился забраться на какое-то дерево, только чудом оттуда не упав. Впрочем, обошлось без травм, а от агрессивных условий планеты спасал скафандр. Они пробыли на поверхности чуть больше двух часов, когда вдалеке раздался громкий треск, Изекиль почти мгновенно оказался рядом и с улыбкой оповестил, что там, кажется, что-то крупное и зубастое. Приняв решение не знакомиться с аборигеном, научники вернулись в шаттл и поднялись на «Арго». Лесной сразу же унесся в каюту – рассортировывать все отснятое, чтобы после ужина в комнате отдыха поделиться новыми впечатлениями с остальным экипажем, а Яран занялся разгрузкой собранного для Креша биоматериала.

Креш появился из какой-то технической шахты, просто соскользнув в трюм с потолка.

– Ваша вылазка произвела неизгладимое впечатление, даже мой помощник пожалел, что пошел в техники. А это, как понимаю, мне?

– Что, Изекиль не дождался общего сбора? – улыбнулся степной. – Тебе, тебе. Хватит, надеюсь, а то там внизу, оказывается, обитает кто-то покрупнее лягушек.

– Пока точно хватит, – осматривая привезенное, ответил техник, – это из дополнительного списка, так что, может, и дотянем до конца полета. И в смысле не дождался? – уточнил он. – Мне Риан с обеда мозг полощет, отослал его прочь, ну или как-то так, – кажется, лесной был немного смущен.

– Понятно. Твой брат больше полутора часов скакал вокруг шаттла с камерой, снимал виды, растения и живность, хочет после ужина устроить показ для всей команды, – пояснил Яран. – Сходим?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Креш, он все еще старался держаться в стороне от остальных. – Оно того стоит?

– На мой взгляд – да. Планета по-своему прекрасна, и, судя по восторгам Изекиля, чем-то похожа на Ариадну. Не понравится – всегда можно уйти, правильно?

– По восторгам моего братца едва ли о чем-то можно судить, – отмахнулся техник, – но давай посмотрим. Всегда интересно увидеть новый мир. Напомнишь мне? – попросил он. – Я собираюсь вернуться в инженерное и придумать, как сломать парочку систем.

– Конечно, – кивнул Яран. – И что, если не секрет, изменят сломанные системы?

– Надеюсь, цвет волос моего помощника, – хмыкнул Креш, – до белоснежного. Хотя… Водные седеют?

Степной с искренним изумлением уставился на собеседника.

– Нет, я уже понял, что у тебя довольно специфическое чувство юмора и отношение к работе, но чтобы до такой степени… И да, водные седеют, как и все остальные, хотя насчет Леаса не уверен, он у нас вообще особенный.

– Я не умею учить, – пожал плечами техник, – даже не представляю, как это делается. Но знаю, как учился сам: если ты стоишь на высоте моторного отсека флагмана без страховки и рядом бьют искры, то ты либо примешь верное решение, либо умрешь. Меня учила «Ариадна», и это было самым правильным подходом. Думаешь, мне стоит с кем-то посоветоваться? И не доводить так Риана? С тем же Леасом, раз ты вспомнил о нем.

– Думаешь, наш капитан имеет опыт наставничества? – хмыкнул Яран. – Сомневаюсь. А сам Риан как относится к подобному методу обучения? Или ты его настолько запугал, что он не высказывает своего мнения о происходящем?

– Да вроде нормально относится, – несколько неуверенно ответил Креш. – Я его предупредил, кстати, и теперь рассказываю о системе, прежде чем с ней что-нибудь сделать. К тому же до физических поломок я все же не дохожу, не стоит рисковать кораблем. А насчет капитана не знаю, но он давно во флоте, может, и приходилось кого-то учить. А тебе? Может, мне не нужно так далеко ходить за советом.

– Тут я тебе, к сожалению, не помощник, – покачал головой степной. – Как-то не довелось. Поговори с парнем, может, менять ничего и нужно будет.

– Я с ним говорю, – отмахнулся Креш, – и он умеет огрызаться, так что, думаю, сказал бы, если что не так.

– Ну так и не переживай лишний раз. Ладно, тут я закончил, пойду в лабораторию. Встретимся в столовой?

– Да, хорошо, – кивнул лесной. Он все еще не отказался от идеи устроить очередную проверку для помощника, но решил немного отложить ее: не стоило без необходимости лишать Риана развлечений. Они разошлись в разные стороны, каждый по своим делам.

На ужине Изекиль, дождавшись, пока все соберутся, выдал пятиминутную эмоциональную речь, посвященную планете, на которой побывали они с Яраном, и пригласил всех в комнату отдыха через час для показа отснятого материала. Ролик действительно получился впечатляющим и вызвал бурное обсуждение, которое в итоге свелось к тому, что команда попросила капитана в будущем разрешать спуск на планеты не только научникам, но и остальным. Таких планет впереди ожидалось еще достаточно, так что Леас обещал подумать.

Креш покинул комнату отдыха, едва яркая картинка сменилась темнотой и началось обсуждение. Его это не очень интересовало, а вот одно из растений – очень даже, так что он собирался напроситься в гости к Ярану, когда тот освободится, о чем, собственно, и написал степному. Ответ уже привычно пришел почти сразу и так же привычно был коротким и по делу: «Сейчас подойду». И действительно, через несколько минут Яран спустился по лестнице к ждущему у дверей лаборатории технику.

– Вы уже закончили первичный анализ? – уточнил тот и сразу, решив не откладывать, объяснил причину, по которой написал: – У одного из папоротников интересный цвет, я помню об условиях на планете, но все равно есть шанс, что в нем может содержаться очень полезное соединение. Оно не нужно кораблю, но может представлять интерес для наших народов.

– Полный анализ закончится через… полчаса, – ответил степной, взглянув на приборы. – Но я и без него могу сказать, что ты прав. Завтра спустимся еще раз, и, может, Леас кого-то другого отрядит мне в помощь, – Яран улыбнулся, вспомнив реакцию остальных на творение Изеркиля.

– Следить за толпой не очень весело, – сказал Креш. – И не стоит, наверное, поднимать растение на корабль, а вот отправить сообщение для Совета стоило бы. Хотя если ты хочешь поиграться, то почему нет?

– И сообщение отправим, и пособираем побольше. Условия для выжимки тут есть, чего время терять? И от толпы я точно откажусь, двое, не больше, – усмехнулся степной. – Следующая планета будет послезавтра, и сразу после прыжка должно быть несколько рядом, погулять смогут все желающие. Людям нужно хоть какое-то разнообразие.

– А зачем нам лишний бесполезный груз? – поинтересовался техник.

– Не переживай, экстракт много места не займет, а остатки уйдут на утилизацию. Да, наша основная миссия – найти Землю, но параллельно с этим нам по максимуму нужно изучить все встречные планеты. Не зря же столько вложили в это оборудование, – Яран коснулся какого-то прибора, подмигивавшего индикаторами.

– А я думал, что дополнительной задачей было не прибить друг друга, – хмыкнул техник, – а не что-то исследовать. Ладно, это ваши игрушки, развлекайтесь, – он быстрым взглядом окинул научную секцию. – Пожалуй, не буду мешать, все равно уже узнал все, что хотел.

– И это тоже, – негромко рассмеялся степной. – Ты не мешаешь, да и все равно свою работу я на сегодня закончил. Пойдем?

– Спать? – уточнил Креш. – Я решил не мучить сегодня Риана, так что совершенно не знаю, чем еще можно заняться.

– Как-то рано еще, – Яран нажал пару кнопок на приборе, тихо пискнувшем в ответ. – В комнате отдыха, скорее всего, еще толпа… Пошли в столовую, чаю попьем?

– Почему бы и нет, – не стал спорить техник: вопреки привычке он не стремился избежать общества другого разумного. Может, потому что это был Яран? С которым можно было не придумывать темы для беседы, если нет желания говорить, или обсудить почти что угодно, если захотелось. С ним рядом было достаточно спокойно и не хотелось постоянно огрызаться. Редкий случай, если честно, почти единичный.

Степной еще раз оглядел свою вотчину, убедившись, что все в порядке, и они вышли из лаборатории.

Из комнаты отдыха действительно доносились голоса – похоже, никто и не думал расходиться, зато в столовой было тихо, пусто и сумрачно. Что было только кстати: у обоих мужчин выдался достаточно тяжелый день, так что этот полумрак и тишина были очень уместны, как и мягкий аромат заваренного чая, и легкий парок над кружками. Разговаривать особо не хотелось, хотелось просто сидеть в такой компании и знать, что твое общество так же устраивает другого.

– Я хочу спуститься завтра с тобой, – тихо сказал Креш. – Не то чтобы меня интересовала планета, просто хочу проверить Риана, хотя сначала уточню, не против ли Леас. Кстати, проблем со связью на планете нет?

– Проблем нет, и, если капитан спросит, я совсем не против твоего общества, – отозвался Яран. – Устроишь парню экзамен?

– Да, – кивнул лесной, – но не буду просить больше того, чему успел научить. Решил не доводить его до седых волос, – усмехнулся он, припомнив прошлый разговор.

– Удачи вам обоим, – степной тоже усмехнулся. – Хотя эта планета сама по себе достойна того, чтобы посмотреть на нее вживую…

– Вот и посмотрим, что в ней такого особенного. Просто я не очень люблю торчать в скафандре, вот и не спешу радоваться прогулке.

– Изекилю понравились растения, мне больше по душе пришлись местные земноводные – любопытные, но осторожные, – Яран пожал плечами. – Скафандр – малая плата за возможность увидеть что-то еще, кроме переборок и черноты космоса.

– Я люблю космос, – покачал головой Креш, – и свою работу, и, если честно, не выходил бы из машинного. Так что здесь каждому свое, как говорится. Расскажешь еще что-нибудь об этой планете? В твоем исполнении мне интереснее.

Степной задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника и, отпив немного чаю, начал говорить обо всем, что успел увидеть на поверхности – о растениях, их форме и цвете, об увиденных животных, их внешнем виде и поведении, упомянул и то, что сила тяжести там чуть ниже земной, а значит, лесному будет вполне комфортно, вспомнил и приключения Изекиля, не удержавшегося от изучения природы поближе. Креш слушал с интересом, кое-что даже уточнял: все же неизвестная планета манила даже того, кто не очень любил подобные вещи. Чай уже давно был выпит, а голоса из комнаты отдыха стихли.

– Это действительно было интересно, – с улыбкой сказал техник.

– Вот так и втянешься в путешествия по неизведанным местам, – улыбнулся в ответ Яран и предложил: – Пойдем по каютам? Первый спуск после завтрака.

– Пора бы. Мне еще с самого утра капитана радовать. Нужно быть готовым.

– Ничего, ему полезно не расслабляться, – хмыкнул степной, вставая.

До кают добрели в спокойной тишине и, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, разошлись.

Утро у Леаса не задалось. Наверное, когда тебя будит техник с какими-то странными идеями, а не кто-то более приятный и более ожидаемый, так и бывает. Мысленно тяжело вздохнув, капитан попытался вникнуть в то, что ему объяснял Креш, в итоге так ничего и не поняв, кроме, пожалуй, того, что ему не нужно будет обращать внимания на возможную истерику Риана. Согласившись с доводами, он отпустил лесного с миром, распрощавшись с надеждой еще хоть немного поспать. Впрочем, оказалось, что по корабельному времени до завтрака оставалось не так много, поэтому Леас встряхнулся и, приведя себя в порядок, вышел из каюты – пройтись до мостика. Встречные разумные здоровались и убегали по своим делам: на «Арго», кажется, начала появляться новая традиция – заходить на свое рабочее место до завтрака, чтобы потом можно было поделиться новостями.

Вот и мостик тоже не пустовал: навигатор сидел в своем кресле, а рядом с ним, небрежно прислонившись к стойке терминала, стоял Булан, и появление капитана словно прервало какой-то разговор.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнувшись, сказал пилот, а его сопланетник присоединился к приветствию.

– Доброе. Все в порядке? – искренне улыбнулся в ответ Леас.

– Корабль на орбите, никаких отклонений, – отчитался навигатор, поднимаясь, и, что-то быстро сказав Булану на родном диалекте, кивнул капитану и покинул мостик.

– Все и правда хорошо, – добавил пилот, который, пользуясь тем, что направление его взгляда достаточно трудно определить, рассматривал несколько сонного Леаса.

– Отлично, – отозвался капитан. – Не планируешь оценить местные виды? Яран вроде согласен на несколько спусков.

– А вы? – тут же спросил степной: до этого вопроса он даже не думал о том, чтобы спускаться на планету – его не очень прельщала непривычная взгляду обстановка.

– Даже не знаю, – задумчиво ответил Леас, подходя к обзорному экрану и глядя на хорошо видную внизу планету. – Строго говоря, я не должен покидать корабль, пока он на орбите, без особой надобности. Да и скафандры не особо люблю, наверное, на генетическом уровне.

– То есть нет? – уточнил Булан, подходя ближе. Капитан кивнул. – Тогда я тоже остаюсь на корабле.

– А если бы я сказал, что спущусь? – уточнил Леас. – Составил бы мне компанию?

– Да, – спокойно признался пилот. – Вас это не устраивает?

– Да нет, все в порядке, – капитан мягко улыбнулся. – И еще, хватит мне «выкать», все равно, кроме тебя, ко мне никто так не обращается.

– Мне сложно обращаться к капитану на «ты», – хмыкнул Булан, ничего не обещая. – Пора завтракать.

– Да, идем, – кивнул Леас. – И подумай над моими словами, – он развернулся, посмотрев прямо на пилота, и в который раз поразился необычным глазам представителя Ясона. Впрочем, долго разглядывать собеседника капитан посчитал невежливым и направился к выходу.

Булан едва заметно улыбнулся, радуясь состоявшемуся разговору, и направился следом. Ему с трудом удавалось строить из себя серьезного и ответственного, но он боялся разочаровать, боялся показать то, кем был на самом деле – мальчишкой, который наконец добился возможности быть рядом со своим кумиром. Он мог выбирать, его не заставляли участвовать в этом полете, как остальных, наоборот, пилот сам доставал командование, но об этом совершенно никому не нужно было знать, а в особенности – Леасу.

Капитан же, идя впереди, едва заметно улыбался. Булан, несмотря на молодость и некоторую безбашенность – чего стоила та выходка со спором с пилотом лесных – ему нравился. Понемногу узнавая свою команду, общаясь почти со всеми в столовой и комнате отдыха, Леас все четче понимал, что пилот вызывал чувства и эмоции, отличные от тех, что начальник должен испытывать к подчиненному. Булан был непосредственным, весьма резким в суждениях, но при этом готовым прислушаться к чужому мнению, если собеседник мог доказать свою точку зрения. А еще пилот почти постоянно был рядом – на мостике, в столовой, в комнате отдыха, да и в коридорах корабля он мелькал достаточно часто. Но при этом как-то вроде случайно, и тут же уходил, если видел, что капитану не до него. Странно, но Леас только сейчас по-настоящему заметил это, раньше даже не обращал внимания. Еще и Арен, подливавший масла в огонь своими замечаниями, что капитану мало мостика, он пилота и во внерабочее время на какие-то полетные темы пытает. Леас все это время отмахивался, говоря, что должен же знать, чем живет экипаж, а тут задумался, осознав, что действительно общался с Буланом больше всех остальных. И это было неправильно, потому что как капитан он не должен был так явно демонстрировать свою симпатию кому-то из экипажа, это могло вызвать весьма неприятные последствия.

– Капитан, – отвлек его от раздумий Булан, – у нас считают, что тяжелые мысли нельзя пускать в голову до приема пищи. Так что прекратите, додумаете позже.

Оказалось, что, уйдя в себя, Леас успел добраться до столовой, сесть на привычное место и упустить момент, когда пилот так же привычно устроился напротив.

– Ты прав, – вздохнул он, примиряясь с мыслью, что раз уж весь этот полет идет не совсем так, как задумывалось, так чего ожидать от них самих?

Булан улыбнулся и принялся за еду, придумывая очередной повод для разговора.

В столовой было шумно, но по-хорошему, просто разумные обсуждали происходящее, делились своим мнением. Многих привлекала планета, но пока никто не рисковал отвлекать капитана от еды, однако вскоре придется решать, кто будет спускаться на поверхность. Леас бросил взгляд на сидящих чуть в стороне Креша и Ярана, совершенно не понимая, кого отправить с ними, и еще раз оглядел всех остальных, остановив взгляд на лесном из гидропоники – том самом, который первым подошел с вопросом, можно ли остальным побывать внизу. Кажется, кандидат нашелся… В любом случае, даже если технику что-то не понравится и он выскажет сородичу свое недовольство, Яран вполне сможет погасить возможный конфликт. Капитан даже невольно хмыкнул: вот уж действительно дружба народов во всей ее красе – эти двое только что работали в разных помещениях, а так в свободное время общались только друг с другом, резко или равнодушно отмахиваясь от попыток остальных завязать разговор. Ну, хоть с помощниками вроде нашли общий язык, и то легче. Леасу даже стало интересно, что там Креш задумал, что Риан может заистерить? Впрочем, чего гадать, сами разберутся, его попросили не лезть.

Не подозревавшие об его мыслях Креш и Яран спокойно завтракали. Техник хмурился: идея, еще меньше часа назад казавшаяся прекрасной, теперь вызывала сомнения.

– Я, наверное, останусь на корабле, – несколько неуверенно выдал он.

– Почему? – степной поднял взгляд. – Думаешь, Риан не справится?

– Просто боюсь за корабль. Глупо?

– Нет. Особенно если учесть, сколько сил ты в него вложил. Хорошо, вполне сможешь погулять на одной из следующих планет, – Яран пожал плечами, не настаивая.

– Но мне нужно знать, на что способен Риан, – со вздохом сказал Креш. – Ладно, к чему эти метания, не будем менять планы. Ты вчера так вдохновенно рассказывал…

– Сколько времени ты готов ему дать на решение задачи? – уточнил степной.

– До того момента, пока корабль не начнет падать на планету, – сказал техник. – Около часа.

– Хорошо, значит, час, – Яран кивнул, что-то прикидывая. – Когда нам планировать вылет?

– Ты вроде говорил, что первый вылет после завтрака? – припомнил Креш. – Или нас задвинули куда попозже?

– Да, планировалось, что уже через полчаса. Я имею в виду, сколько тебе нужно времени подготовку?

– У меня еще вчера все было готово. Нужно только запустить программу.

– Отлично. Сейчас уточню у Леаса, кого он нам сосватает, и можно будет спускаться к шаттлу, – Яран допил свой напиток и встал.

Лесной же развернул экран планшета, перепроверяя программу. На самом деле, если бы не Яран, он бы отказался от вылета, но научник и его рассказы… Креш вздохнул: странно все это, но он уже привык находиться рядом, и, судя по всему, степной тоже не против его компании.

Яран тем временем подошел к столу, за которым сидели, негромко разговаривая, Леас и Булан, и, внимательно посмотрев на соотечественника, спросил:

– Капитан, третий участник вылазки уже определен?

– Да, – кивнул Леас. Он улыбнулся пилоту, словно извиняясь, что вынужден оборвать разговор, и назвал имя того, кого выбрал для высадки. – Что-то еще?

– Нет, у меня все. Булан, удачи тебе, – и Яран вернулся к своему столу. Пилот мысленно возблагодарил космос за смуглую кожу, скрывшую румянец, а Леас, не совсем поняв, к чему была эта фраза, не стал заострять на этом внимание.

– Что сказал капитан? – не поднимая глаз от планшета, спросил Креш.

– С нами летит твой соотечественник из гидропоники. Будут у нас там синие кусты расти под стеклом.

Техник поморщился, но спорить не стал: на самом деле ему было абсолютно без разницы, кто еще окажется с ними на планете.

– Пойдем готовиться к старту?

– Да, если ты закончил, – кивнул Яран.

Они направились к выходу, и чуть позже столовую покинул и упомянутый лесной, которому Леас сообщил о своем решении.

Шаттл выбрали тот же, на котором спускались на поверхность вчера, он уже был готов к старту, так что оставалось только получить добро на отстыковку. Яран, удостоверившись, что его спутники сидят на своих местах и кейсы ботаника закреплены, связался с мостиком. Получив разрешение на вылет, шаттл устремился прочь от корабля к планете, ярким пятном выделявшейся на обзорном экране.

Внизу действительно оказалось довольно интересно и правда чем-то похоже на природу Ариадны. Лесной-ботаник, обалдев от разнообразия растительности, с трудом взял себя в руки и занялся подбором того, что можно без проблем высадить на «Арго», естественно, с соблюдением атмосферных условий. Яран, осмотрев местность на предмет наличия крупной живности, занялся сбором листьев для последующей их переработки, а Креш, проверив, что планшет без проблем работает с компьютером корабля, запустил нужную программу. Далеко на орбите двигатели «Арго» вздрогнули и отключились, а связь заглушили помехи, которые никто бы не отличил от атмосферных. Впрочем, техник все же решил перестраховаться и дополнительно выставил условия, при которых все заработает как нужно, если кораблю будет угрожать опасность вроде опасного отклонения от орбиты, и, оставив экран развернутым, все же вышел из шаттла.

Слишком яркие краски – пожалуй, это первое, что бросилось в глаза, затем звуки – незнакомые, но настолько тревожащие, что хотелось оглядеться в поисках их источника. Отходить от шаттла в таких условиях не очень хотелось, но и сидеть, глядя на экран, и психовать, следя за действиями Риана, тоже не стоило, так что Креш все же решил пройтись.

– Тебе помочь? – спросил по внутренней связи техник.

– Не откажусь. Выбирай побеги помясистее и срезай ближе к земле, – отозвался Яран. – И не забывай поглядывать по сторонам, вчера тут кто-то зубастый бродил.

– Надеюсь, он уже убродил прочь, – улыбнулся Креш и принялся срезать побеги, тщательно следя, чтобы они соответствовали требованиям.

Минут через сорок работы тихонько звякнул сигнал с планшета Креша. Лесной криво улыбнулся: Риан справился, наделал ошибок, конечно, но справился, да и, если честно, насчет ошибок – это больше придирки. Парень молодец, вот только порадоваться не получалось. Креш бросил срезанный стебель и пошел обратно к шаттлу. Дурной характер. Нет чтобы похвалить помощника и успокоиться – «Арго» в надежных руках, – вместо этого он чувствовал себя ненужным, и от этого настроение окончательно испортилось.

Яран, заметив, что техник ушел, и, решив, что тот собирается наводить порядок после своей проверки или исправлять что-то, если Риан не сдал свой экзамен, уточнил:

– Что-то случилось?

– Все в порядке, – резко откликнулся Креш. На самом деле он уже почти не огрызался с Яраном, но сейчас просто вырвалось.

Степной только вздохнул и вернулся к своему занятию. Лезть с расспросами он не имел привычки, считая, что если человек хочет выговориться, то он это сделает без лишнего давления. Следующий час прошел в тишине, по истечении которого Яран и лесной-ботаник, полный впечатлений и пребывавший в своих мыслях, перенесли все собранные растения в шаттл и так же молча вернулись на «Арго».

Техник почти сразу словно испарился – вот был в шлюзе, но стоило отвернуться, и даже следа не осталось.

Добравшись до инженерной, Креш, словно наказывая себя, даже не подошел к терминалу.

– Поздравляю, – сказал он Риану, который что-то сосредоточенно и с явной злостью набирал. – Ты можешь справиться с «Арго».

– Это что, была проверка? – исподлобья посмотрел на него водный. – Тоже часть твоей методики обучения?

– Я бы сказал, экзамен, – устало признался Креш. Он только сейчас понял, сколько нервов ему стоило произошедшее.

– Спасибо на добром слове, – буркнул Риан, возвращаясь к своему занятию.

– Не за что.

Лесной еще раз оглядел инженерное и вышел прочь.

Риан вздохнул. Методы у Креша, конечно, были драконовские, но действенные, вот только он лишь минут десять назад начал успокаиваться. Нет, когда водный понял, что у «Арго» по какой-то причине отказали двигатели, он смог мобилизовать все силы и полученные знания и разобрался в проблеме, но реакцию на произошедшее это не отменяло. Экзамен, чтоб его. Хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть начальство и высказать ему все, что думает. Но его честно предупредили… К тому же – Риан улыбнулся – он ведь и правда справился. А это достаточный повод для гордости.

Яран помог коллеге разместить собранные растения в гидропонике и ушел в лабораторию – заниматься своими непосредственными обязанностями. Закончив ближе к обеду, степной поднялся на мостик – уточнить, планируется ли еще один спуск, и снова застал интересную картину: пилот прислонился к капитанскому терминалу и что-то воодушевленно рассказывал. Возможно, кого другого мог обмануть его спокойный вид, но не Ярана. Кстати, видимо, вспомнив утреннее замечание, Булан при виде сопланетника прервал разговор и вернулся на свое место. Яран с по-прежнему невозмутимым выражением лица спросил, кто собирается спускаться после обеда. Леас, который за время отсутствия шаттла определился со следующими желающими, озвучил имена, и степной, согласившись, что Арен прекрасно справится с управлением и присмотром за коллегами и ему нет необходимости лететь в третий раз, ушел.

Столовая и снова приподнятое настроение разумных: доктор вовсю подкалывал собиравшихся спуститься на поверхность, уже придумав целую историю о коварности неизвестной планеты, которая после одного посещения заставляет вернуться, приманивает обратно, чтобы уже никогда не отпустить. Он говорил так проникновенно, что его словам хотелось поверить, тем более на обеде из спускавшихся сегодня первыми был только Яран, остальные, видимо, нашли занятия поинтересней. В итоге, нагнав жути, Арен рассмеялся и проникновенным голосом добавил, что ждет новые жертвы в шаттле. Степной только мысленно пожал плечами – развлечений на борту действительно не так много, так что ни подтверждать рассказ, ни опровергать его он не стал, несмотря на явные вопросительные взгляды, бросаемые в его сторону. И вообще, ему немного не хватало компании Креша, к чьему присутствию он успел привыкнуть, поэтому, пообедав быстрее обычного, Яран снова ушел в лабораторию – заканчивать анализ.

Там его ждал сюрприз, а точнее, тот самый техник, сидевший в углу и смотревший в пол перед собой.

– Я попрячусь здесь немного? – вскинувшись на звук шагов, спросил он.

– Риан, если что, на обеде был вполне спокоен, – справившись с секундным изумлением, ответил степной. – Написать Изекилю, что он на сегодня свободен?

– Из не помешает, – отмахнулся Креш: братец редко проявлял чуткость, но отчего-то всегда знал, когда стоит воспринимать его как пустое место, – так что если он тебе нужен, не стоит его отпускать, а точнее, оттаскивать от исследований. И я не от Риана прячусь.

Яран задумчиво посмотрел на снова сгорбившуюся фигуру и уточнил:

– А от кого?

– От себя, – буркнул лесной.

– Жалеешь, что устроил сегодняшнее испытание?

– Жалею, что Риан с ним справился.

– Не понял. Было бы лучше, если бы он не успел достаточно узнать корабль? Ты же вроде согласился, что парень небезнадежен, – Яран уселся на пол напротив техника.

– Он молодец, и умом я понимаю, что так лучше, лучше, когда есть кому позаботиться об «Арго». Но не в этом дело, – Креш по-прежнему смотрел в одну точку. – Я либо незаменим, либо сбегаю. Так уж сложилось. В итоге я отовсюду ухожу. Отсюда не выйдет, поэтому я прячусь, даю себе паузу, как-то так, – он хмыкнул. – Это просто одна из моих глупостей.

– А почему ты решил, что перестал быть незаменимым? Да, Риан справился с поставленной задачей, но разве это у него получилось легко и просто? Не думаю. Разве он знает каждый винтик на «Арго», знает абсолютно все его уязвимые места? Конечно, нет. Так почему ты прячешься?

– Потому что это я, понятно? – лесной наконец посмотрел на собеседника. – Знаешь, почему я на самом деле ушел с верфи на Ариадне? Потому что в мой проект внесли всего одну правку, и этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы я бросил все и сбежал. Едва ли я могу объяснить это, – он пожал плечами. – Изекиль пытался, таскал какие-то тесты и с воодушевлением их заполнял, а я просто… Неважно.

– Хорошо. Если тебе так легче, то почему нет, – Яран не знал, чем помочь в такой ситуации. Он, если честно, искренне не понимал, как можно бросить любимое занятие из-за подобной мелочи, но у Креша были свои причины так себя вести, и степной уважал его право на личные проблемы и трудности.

– Спасибо, – техник улыбнулся. – Не отвлекайся на меня, у тебя, должно быть, очень много работы.

Яран кивнул, встал и, отойдя к одному из шкафов, достал сложенный плед, протянув его лесному.

– Пол жесткий, – пояснил он.

Креш удивленно на него посмотрел, а потом заливисто рассмеялся и уже совершенно другим тоном повторил:

– Спасибо. На самом деле спасибо, – он поднялся на ноги. – Никогда бы не подумал, что может быть достаточно пледа, – кстати, вещь он забрал, посмотрел на угол, в котором сидел, потом на Ярана, опять в угол и добавил: – Тебе помочь чем-нибудь? Под ногами поболтаться, например.

– Садись на стул, окукливайся и рассказывай. Что угодно, хоть страницы учебника цитируй. Меня ждет довольно монотонная работа, не дашь заскучать, – улыбнулся степной, проходя к столу с собранными ранее растениями.

Креш действительно залез на стул с ногами, для верности завернувшись в плед. Ощущения были странные, но в научном было достаточно прохладно, чтобы он не раздумал маяться ерундой.

– У меня как-то плохо с учебниками, – сказал он, – но могу рассказать историю, одну из тех, что рассказывают детям на Ариадне. Хочешь?

– Хочу, – Яран включил свою аппаратуру и занялся разбором и сортировкой побегов, приготовившись слушать.

– Когда-то давно среди звезд, что не увидишь даже в самые ясные ночи, – Креш грустно улыбнулся, начиная историю – он слишком давно слышал ее в последний раз, но помнил до последнего слова, и даже интонации, с которыми она была рассказана, – на прекрасной планете жили люди. Многие века они узнавали свой дом, пока не осталось и уголка, в который они бы не заглянули. И тогда они решили изучать звезды, далекие и близкие, яркие и едва заметные на небосклоне, и совсем не видные планеты рядом с ними. Сначала это давалось очень трудно, но люди старались и не отступали, стремились к своей цели, и хорошо, что они не сдались, потому что родной для них мир начал угасать. Едва заметно, в мелочах, но неотвратимо, и тогда самые отчаянные смельчаки решили найти новый дом. Еще долгое время они искали, думали, рассуждали, пока не нашли четыре планеты в дальнем космосе – им светили разные звезды, но каждая была пригодна для жизни. И тогда они построили корабли по числу планет и отправились в долгое путешествие… – лесной оборвал историю: продолжать вдруг совершенно расхотелось. – Почему мы никогда не искали четвертую? – спросил он вместо этого. – Никогда не искали Тесей. Странно, словно смерть корабля решила судьбу этой планеты.

– Сначала людям нужно было выживать, – задумчиво отозвался Яран. – Относительно повезло только летевшим на «Протее», ведь и на Ясоне, и на Ариадне были далеко как не радужные условия приземления. А потом, скорее всего, решили, что так тому и быть – зачем искать что-то еще, точно не зная, будет ли там лучше. А вообще, вам хоть сказку про «Тесей» рассказывают, а нам – только сухой параграф из учебника истории.

– Но нас отправили чуть ли не на другой конец галактики, чтобы искать Землю, не лучше ли было начать с малого? Хотя, – сам же не согласился с собой Креш, – из этой планеты не получилось бы символа.

– А где-нибудь вообще сохранились координаты этой планеты? – задал резонный вопрос степной. – «Тесей» же пострадал, не думаю, что в той ситуации кому-то было дело до его архива или бортового журнала при переходе на остальные корабли.

– Все планеты были рядом. Это еще одна причина, почему выбрали именно их. И корабли шли одним курсом, не думаю, что четвертая была где-то слишком далеко.

– Не посчитали нужным, – повторил Яран. – Да и сейчас, насколько я понял из разговора с капитаном, если бы не желание Совета планет примирить наши народы, мы бы и Землю-то еще пару сотен лет не искали.

– И ничего бы не потеряли, – сказал техник, – кроме этого полета, конечно. Так что будем считать, что оно того стоит.

– Не знаю, как тебя, а меня, например, наш полет более чем устраивает. Новые планеты, новые миры – это то, что я хотел увидеть с самого детства, – с немного мечтательными нотками в голосе ответил степной. – Да и люди интересные подобрались, – он вспомнил Булана, с явным восхищением в глазах смотрящего на Леаса, и улыбнулся, потом покосился на Креша и добавил: – И собеседники, знающие столько всего разнообразного.

– Столько всего ненужного, ты хотел сказать, – фыркнул Креш. – Что там с твоей вытяжкой?

– Я сказал то, что хотел сказать, – Яран усмехнулся в ответ. – Почти закончил, дальше справится автоматика. У тебя есть какие-то предложения?

– Едва ли, – покачал головой лесной. – Хотя мы можем запросить данные по следующей планете и посмотреть, что интересного она нам сулит.

– До нее сутки отсюда лететь, – покачал головой степной. – Данных прямо сейчас маловато будет.

– Она слишком далеко от этой звезды, если я верно понял, – Креш развернул экран планшета. – Кусок льда? Да-да, я слишком тороплюсь, но так уж вышло, что мне совершенно нечем заняться, почему бы немного не пофантазировать?

– Да, лед и отсутствие атмосферы. Но спуститься все равно нужно будет, проверить, нет ли чего необычного. Надеюсь, сегодняшних приключений экипажу пока хватит, вроде никто больше вниз не рвется, – Яран нажал пару кнопок на аппарате и повернулся к лесному. – До следующего прыжка еще три дня, и больше остановок не будет, так что фантазируй на здоровье.

– На Ариадне не бывает снега, – сказал Креш, глядя на собеседника, – но ты и сам об этом, конечно же, знаешь. Впервые я увидел его на Протее, и мне не понравилось: при их влажности казалось, что каждая снежинка разрезает кожу своим ледяным прикосновением. А ты?

– На Ясоне зимы короткие, и сыплет не столько снег, сколько сухая снежная крупа, – ответил степной, – так что неожиданностью климат Протея для меня не стал. Но там и правда слишком много воды, как для нас, – он улыбнулся.

– Постоянно хочется отряхнуться, как делают звери, – поделился Креш своим самым первым ощущением от пребывания у водных.

Яран рассмеялся.

– Ага, и проверить, сухая ли одежда, а то есть постоянное ощущение то ли прошедшего только что дождя, то ли тумана.

– Мелкой водной взвеси, как бывает возле озер, когда дует ветер, – Креш прикрыл глаза вспоминая ощущение, о котором говорил. – Нет, тогда бы мне нравилось на Протее, – он посмотрел на все еще развернутый экран планшета. – Шаттл пристыковался.

– Климат на Ариадне и Ясоне все же разный, потому и впечатления тоже разные, – пожал плечами степной. – Нагулялись, значит. Наконец-то летим дальше.

– Надеюсь, они не притащили сувениров?

– Если что и притащили, то ухаживать будут сами. Кормить, поливать, выгуливать… – кровожадно усмехнулся Яран.

– Главное, чтобы кормили не членами экипажа, – рассмеялся лесной.

– Отобьемся и скормим нерадивого хозяина.

– Это нужно было говорить всем перед высадкой. Вроде того, что каждый в ответе за то, что притащил, иначе будет ему скормлен. Новый лозунг нашей экспедиции?

– Главное, чтобы на Земле, когда мы туда доберемся, ни у кого крышу от радости не снесло, а то ж правда наберут какой живности, разбирайся потом с этим зоопарком, – разговор был откровенно дурацким, но Крешу явно полегчало, чему Яран был весьма рад.

– Вот с этим уже сложнее… – техник дурашливо улыбнулся. – Я бы и сам от чего-нибудь не отказался.

– От домашнего питомца?

– Это странно, но да. Мне всегда эта идея казалась захватывающей, – теперь Креш уже не шутил.

– И кого, например? С лапами, крыльями, плавниками?

– С мягкой шерсткой, – мечтательно улыбнулся лесной.

– Были на Земле такие питомцы. Прямо как ты – гордые и независимые, – серьезно ответил Яран. – Домашние хищники.

– И зачем их тогда держали? Если они хищники? Для защиты? – с любопытством уточнил Креш: ему правда было интересно, с кем его сравнил собеседник. – В архиве «Андромеды» почти не сохранилось личных данных экипажа, они хранились в самых ненадежных областях. Так что я мало знаю о той жизни, что вели предки на своей первой родине.

– Первоначально – для защиты жилища от грызунов, уничтожавших припасы, – пояснил степной, – а потом, когда в этом отпала необходимость, просто для уюта. У этих зверьков была мягкая шерстка, приятная на ощупь, и они умели издавать горловые звуки определенной частоты, по исследованиям ученых, успокаивающие и в некотором роде целебные. Я же говорил, что на Протее прекрасная библиотека, водные каким-то образом сохранили огромное количество информации о наших предках.

– Думаю, им помогли, – поделился своим мнением Креш, – коренные жители этой планеты были достаточно развиты и миролюбивы. Возможно, мне действительно стоит попытать счастья и напроситься в академию? Хотя нет, – он хмыкнул, – история – это просто история, а у нас будет шанс увидеть все своими глазами.

– Ты прав, – кивнул Яран. – А домашний питомец – это на самом деле очень хорошая идея. Вот только на корабле не всех можно завести, ограничение свободы не каждому по вкусу.

– А сам полет? – уточнил Креш. – Даже не все разумные могут переносить перегрузки.

– Наши предки, прежде чем самим отправиться в космос, запускали туда животных, так что найти кого-то подходящего вполне можно.

– А ты не думал о том, что она может быть мертва? – после небольшой паузы сказал лесной. – Земля. Как тот кусок льда впереди по курсу, или вовсе превратиться в осколки.

– Думал, – вздохнул его собеседник. – Но людям по своей природе хочется мечтать и верить в чудо, так что я до последнего буду надеяться, что она все еще жива.

– Наверное, это тоже объединяет всех нас. Вера в то, что там, впереди, нас что-то ждет.

Из динамика на стене раздался голос Леаса:

– Внимание экипажу, мы продолжаем наш полет, – с тихим рокотом, хорошо слышным в этом помещении, заработали двигатели.

– Ну вот, мы снова движемся к нашей цели, – улыбнулся Яран.

Креш прислушался к звуку и улыбнулся: все было в порядке.

– Что ж, мы уже решили, что сам полет даже важнее его результата, так что будем им наслаждаться.

– И ты больше не будешь есть себя поедом? – степной склонил голову набок, внимательно глядя на техника.

– Пока нет, – хмыкнул Креш, – но позже я обязательно найду новую причину. Возможно, еще более глупую, на чужой взгляд. Мать Изекиля говорит, что я люблю страдать. Демонстративно.

– Тогда тебе точно нужен пушистый зверек рядом. Будешь наглаживать и успокаиваться. Вот и еще одна цель появилась, отлично.

Креш с трудом удержался от слов о том, что зверька вполне можно заменить кем-нибудь совершенно другим, и ощущение теплой кожи под пальцами тоже весьма неплохо успокаивает. Вместо этого он выпутался из пледа и неохотно слез со стула, отводя взгляд.

– Чувствую, их еще прилично накопится к концу путешествия. Наверное, мне все же стоит вернуться в инженерное.

– Заходи еще, если будет нечем заняться, – улыбнулся Яран. – Плед будет ждать.

– Не боишься, что я здесь пропишусь? – фыркнул лесной.

– Нет, а должен? Твое общество меня вполне устраивает.

– Ну, не знаю, вдруг я буду задавать глупые вопросы и лезть под руку.

– Как говорил один мой преподаватель, не бывает глупых вопросов, бывают неправильные ответы, – негромко рассмеялся степной. – И под руку вполне можешь лезть, догадался же про нужное соединение в листьях.

– Это было просто временное помутнение. Ладно, я и правда пойду.

Он бросил короткий взгляд на собеседника и вышел, столкнувшись в коридоре с братом.

– Подслушивал? – без злости спросил он. Изекиль покачал головой.

– Просто не мешал.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Креш и пошел прочь.

В инженерном все было в порядке. Риан поднял голову от планшета, спокойно посмотрел на лесного и вернулся к своему занятию. Креш не стал отвлекать его и спустился в моторное: до следующего прыжка оставалось не так уж и много времени, и он решил убедиться, что с модулем все в норме.

Время до ужина пролетело быстро, и техник, удостоверившись, что все работает как часы, пошел в столовую. Сидевший на привычном месте Яран, едва заметно улыбнувшийся при его появлении, казался островком спокойствия на фоне бурно обсуждавших недавние спуски и предвкушавших следующие остальных членов экипажа. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Креш принялся за еду. Ему с трудом удавалось понять такое воодушевление, но, с другой стороны, если поменять планету на какой-нибудь древний корабль, он испытывал бы не меньший интерес.

Следующая по курсу планета действительно оказалась огромной глыбой льда с полным отсутствием атмосферы и температурой поверхности близкой к абсолютному нулю. На нее даже не стали спускаться, ограничились разведывательными зондами.

Оставшиеся до прыжка два дня прошли тихо и спокойно – все системы работали без сбоев, а разумные в свое свободное время все так же разбивались на группы по интересам, а не по расам. Вот только в инженерной творилось не пойми что: оба техника делали вид, что друг друга не существует, а Креш и вовсе все чаще стал находиться в научном. Изекиль подкалывал брата, утверждая, что гены наконец взяли свое, но тот только отмахивался, придумывая, что еще можно сделать с вытяжкой из найденных ранее растений. Его подход – давай смешаем с этим, цвет должен получиться красивым – даже работал, потому что другие просто не подумали бы соединить вещества с настолько разными свойствами.

Время от времени он о чем-то задумывался, глядя в пустоту, и в такие моменты Изекиль заполнял тишину пустым трепом. Шебутной лесной был очень внимателен к брату – с детства привык о нем заботиться, хоть и в своей манере – и теперь видел, что с Крешем творится что-то странное, а еще то, что тот проводит с Яраном слишком много времени. Вот только он не знал, стоит ли пытаться вызвать техника на откровенный разговор – неизвестно было, как брат отреагирует, иногда казалось, что проще попытаться разговорить Ярана, который со всеми, кроме них обоих, держался подчеркнуто отстраненно. Но лезть к начальнику Изекиль, если честно, опасался, так что просто следил за развитием ситуации.

Вот они в очередной раз мучили бедную вытяжку, а Креш что-то листал в своем планшете, когда раздался голос капитана:

– Внимание команде, мы уходим в червоточину.

Техник негромко ругнулся и выскочил прочь: он предпочитал быть на своем месте в такие моменты.

Сам прыжок прошел в штатном режиме, а вот вынесло их не очень удачно – по расчетам они должны были оказаться между орбитами двух не очень крупных планет. Однако на обзорном экране после выхода из червоточины появились не только далекие звезды, но и довольно массивные обломки – остатки разрушенной по какой-то причине планеты, находившиеся в опасной близости от «Арго».

На мостике раздался тихий вскрик – связист не смог сдержать эмоций, а Булан постарался развернуть корабль, обогнуть обломки, которые бы прикончили и более плотную обшивку. Автоматически включившиеся щиты засверкали от попавших в них мелких осколков – просто песчинки, но сейчас они были невероятно опасны. Сигнал тревоги вспыхнул поздно: в попытке уйти от того, что видел, пилот пропустил кусок камня, и корабль сотряс удар, пришедшийся в бок, щиты не смогли погасить его полностью. Леас практически с ужасом посмотрел на свой терминал, но, к счастью, пробоины не было.

– Целостность корабля не нарушена, – послышался какой-то совершенно невозможно спокойный для такой ситуации голос Креша, – но нам нужно поскорее выйти в свободное пространство, – раздался голос Риана, слов капитан не разобрал, зато услышал ответ лесного: – Я знаю, и это только начало. Покинь инженерную.

– Понял, – Булан, несмотря на молодость, был хорошим пилотом и все-таки смог вывести «Арго» из опасной зоны без новых повреждений. Навигатор, за это время быстро скорректировавший курс, сообщил, что вторая планета совсем недалеко, и Леас отдал приказ подлететь поближе – проверить, подойдет ли она для приземления, чтобы не заниматься ремонтом в открытом космосе.

Крешу было не до того, что происходит на мостике, он пытался спасти перегруженные блоки щитов. В инженерной пахло паленой проводкой, из-под нескольких панелей сыпались искры, и это явно не добавляло спокойствия. К тому же он не мог обесточить поврежденные секции, во всяком случае, пока. Лесной крутился между терминалом и блоком управления, и после того, как нагрузка на щиты ослабла, Креш связался с Рианом: теперь пытаться обойтись без его помощи было бы просто глупо. Где-то между попыткой вскрыть панель и руганью на помощника до лесного дошло еще кое-что. Удар пришелся на две секции: инженерную и научную… И сильнее именно на последнюю, а там Яран и Изекиль. Он даже замер на долю секунды, а потом, набрав сообщение степному, постарался вновь сосредоточиться на ремонте.

«Терпимо», – пришел ответ через пару минут. В лаборатории от удара немного погнуло переборки и упало на пол несколько незакрепленных приборов, по счастью, не незаменимых. Правда, в шкафах тоже что-то звякнуло, так что, наверное, это были не все потери. Изекиль отделался ушибом при падении, а вот Ярану повезло чуть меньше – один из аппаратов приземлился ему на ногу, и теперь степной не мог на нее полностью опереться.

Бросив короткий взгляд на планшет, Креш нахмурился: сообщение явно требовало разъяснения, но на это пока не было времени.

– Принесешь ты уже наконец эти идиотские предохранители?! – прикрикнул лесной на помощника. – Закончим с ремонтом, заставлю тебя по памяти рассказывать, где у нас каждая запчасть лежит!

Риан, понимая, что не место и не время спорить, постарался отбросить ненужные сейчас эмоции и занялся тем, что от него просили.

Корабль больше не трясло, и Яран, махнув рукой на беспорядок, опираясь на Изекиля, дохромал до лазарета, отправив потом помощника на мостик – распоряжение о приближении к планете было слышно по общекорабельной связи, и лесной вполне мог сам разобраться с зондами.

Вскоре они зависли на орбите планеты. Изекиль, подрастерявший значительную часть своего легкомыслия, выпустил зонды и внимательно следил за поступавшими показаниями.

– Сила тяжести равна земной, с погодой творится что-то непонятное. Слишком резкий перепад температур в зависимости от времени суток, но при этом кислородная атмосфера, странно, – он пролистал строчки, но так и не понял, что его насторожило. – Есть растительность, только как она выживает? – лесной потихоньку отходил от шока, и в нем вновь просыпалась тяга к исследованиям.

– Приземление ничем не грозит? – уточнил Леас, вспомнив историю «Ариадны».

– Насколько я могу понять, нет, – еще раз все внимательно перепроверив, сказал Изекиль, – но я все же показал бы данные Ярану, просто для перестраховки.

– А что с ним? – встревожился капитан. – Пострадал при ударе?

– Да, – кивнул Из и тут же поспешно добавил: – Не сильно, думаю, доктор уже готов его отпустить.

Леас тут же связался с лазаретом. Арен ответил, что степной только что ушел, получив необходимую помощь и сказав, что направится на мостик. Это порядком успокоило капитана: он, если честно, и не подумал, что кто-то мог пострадать – на мостике удар казался не очень сильным, а вот в хвостовой части все было иначе. Встряхнувшись, Леас попросил друга устроить перекличку, чтобы быть уверенным, что никто больше не пострадал. Также в ожидании Ярана он связался с инженерным и, описав ситуацию с планетой, уточнил у Креша, где тому проще провести ремонт. После короткого раздумья лесной все же решил, что на поверхности будет проще, да и щиты в наполненном мелким каменным крошевом пространстве техник отключать бы не рискнул, а именно они требовали ремонта в первую очередь.

Через пару минут появился степной и, чуть прихрамывая, подошел к терминалу, на который выводились данные с зондов.

– Погодные условия чем-то похожи на климат земных пустынь, – вынес вердикт он. – Днем вполне можно погреться на солнце, но без фанатизма, уровень ультрафиолета высоковат, а на ночь укрыться в корабле. Магнитное поле слабое, сила тяжести приемлемая… Приземляйся, Булан, будем разбираться с повреждениями.

Пилот, чуть прищурившись, недовольно посмотрел на сопланетника и обернулся к Леасу.

– Что прикажете, капитан? – выходка была несколько демонстративной, но едва ли Булана это хоть немного волновало.

Яран только хмыкнул, изменив своей привычке не демонстрировать эмоции при посторонних, и, не дав Леасу рта раскрыть, сказал:

– Да-да, конечно, на ваше усмотрение, – и направился к выходу, провожаемый задумчивыми взглядами всех, кто был на мостике.

Капитан очнулся первым:

– Да, приземляемся, – и тоже вышел, собираясь зайти в лазарет, поговорить хоть с кем-то вменяемым.

Корабль направился к планете. Навигатор, просчитав курс, подгадал как раз так, чтобы они попали на поверхность сразу после рассвета, что могло увеличить время для ремонта. Весь полет Булан дергался, что выражалось в чуть более резких маневрах, в итоге Креш, которого в очередной раз шибануло током, связался с мостиком и, мешая общий язык с родным диалектом, объяснил пилоту, что с ним сделает, если тот не прекратит мучить корабль. Впрочем, Булан и сам понял, что «Арго» в его настроении не виноват, он даже мысленно извинился перед ним, так что дальше спуск проходил гораздо спокойнее, и вскоре они уже опустились на грунт. Сообщив об этом по громкой связи, пилот покинул мостик. Ему хотелось найти Леаса, узнать, как тот: пусть это и было несколько глупо, но он тревожился о капитане. Хотя тот явно не просто так ушел, а значит, сейчас лучше было держаться в стороне, как бы ни хотелось обратного. В итоге степной вернулся в свою каюту, стараясь успокоиться после тяжелого полета и резанувшего по нервам приказа со стороны Ярана.

В инженерной было просто ужасно, с потолка и стен свисали провода, некоторые все еще дымились, а Креш сидел посреди всего этого прямо на полу и думал, почему произошла перегрузка. Соображалось плохо, он даже с помощником этот вопрос попытался обговорить, но ничего нового не услышал. Щиты включились, получили слишком большую мощность, проводка и модули, не рассчитанные на такую нагрузку, перегрелись, но почему? Риан только плечами пожимал. В итоге Креш послал его узнать, можно ли выйти на поверхность, и если да, сделать снимки того, что приключилось с обшивкой. Когда за помощником закрылась дверь, лесной развернул экран планшета и набрал сообщение:

«Терпимо – это как? Вы пострадали? Были в лазарете?»

«Изекиль отделался легким испугом, а я близко пообщался с одним из анализаторов. Ему хоть бы что, а мне пару дней ногу сильно не напрягать. Как ты там, что с «Арго»?» – на фоне общего нервного напряжения степной решил не отделываться короткими фразами.

«Где ты?» – пришло в ответ.

«В лаборатории».

Крешу потребовалось чуть больше минуты, чтобы добраться до нужного места. Он вошел в услужливо открывшуюся дверь и внимательно осмотрел сидевшего за столом Ярана, прежде чем заговорить:

– Я думал, что научная достаточно укреплена, – лесной отвел взгляд, ругаясь про себя: ему не стоило так срываться и приходить, – нужно было настоять на еще нескольких ребрах жесткости, – он сделал вид, что его волнует новый изгиб стены, но потом все же добавил: – Может, тебе не стоит здесь сидеть? Что сказал Арен?

– Все в порядке, – отмахнулся степной. – Потери минимальны, только шкафы потом будет Изекиль открывать и отпрыгивать от посыпавшихся из них склянок, – он улыбнулся недоверчивому взгляду техника. – Что-то ты какой-то слишком взъерошенный, что у вас там случилось?

– Перегрузка, – отмахнулся Креш, еще раз внимательно оглядывая собеседника и окончательно понимая, что не стоило идти на поводу своего испуга, у него там половина инженерной разобрана, в конце концов. – Где-то ошиблись при подключении, должно быть. Придется полкорабля перевернуть. Ладно, я лучше пойду.

– Спасибо, что зашел, – мягко улыбнулся Яран. – Я, правда, в этот раз помочь толком не смогу, сам понимаешь.

– Просто поправляйся, – покачал головой Креш, уходя прочь, спеша вернуться к своей работе.

Степной еще пару минут посидел, улыбаясь своим мыслям, и вернулся к наведению порядка.

А в это время в лазарете Леас, все-таки нахлебавшись успокоительного, сидел, глядя в одну точку, и молчал. Он уже высказал другу все, что думает, и о команде, и о своем назначении, и об этой миссии в целом, и о недоссоре на мостике между пилотом и научником, и теперь, опустошенный всем произошедшим, не знал, что ему делать в сложившейся ситуации.

Арен, терпеливо выслушавший все это, только головой покачал. Его другу всегда не хватало того легкого налета деспотичности, который есть почти у всех капитанов. Леас не вмешивался до последнего, и только в критических ситуациях его талант раскрывался полностью: он мог парой метких фраз успокоить даже извечных врагов, мог найти решение практически любой ситуации или найти того, кому это решение уже известно. Но все это выходило ему боком, да и не видел водный своих достоинств, зато изумительно умел корить себя за недостатки.

– Возвращайся-ка ты на мостик, друг мой, – сказал Арен в итоге, – посмотри, что там творится, и благослови экипаж на прогулку в пределах разумного. А что делать дальше, разберешься по ходу.

Леас вздохнул.

– Да, наверное. Не планета, а курорт. В светлое время суток. Спасибо, я правда пойду.

Покинув лазарет, Леас чуть не повернул обратно, решив, что попал в какую-то временную петлю, потому что так уже было, он уже натыкался на пилота, выходя от Арена.

– Капитан? – несколько удивленно спросил Булан. – Все в порядке?

– В относительном, – успокоительное уже подействовало, поэтому Леас воспринимал окружающую действительность несколько отстраненно. – Ты к Арену, что-то случилось?

– Нет, – покачал головой Булан, которого не хватило на долгое сидение в каюте – слишком много мыслей и эмоций. – Я искал вас.

Капитан устало потер переносицу. Он ждал этого разговора, но не так быстро. Хотя…

– Давай сделаем так. Мне сейчас нужно подняться на мостик, буквально на пару минут. Иди пока в комнату отдыха, я скоро буду.

– А почему я не могу подняться с вами? – упрямо вскинулся пилот.

– Хорошо, пойдем, – пожал плечами Леас и, аккуратно обойдя парня, направился к лестнице.

Тот, словно привязанный, пошел следом. Булан знал, что это глупо – ну, чего он, спрашивается, хотел добиться, ходя хвостиком за капитаном? – вот только все равно не отставал.

На мостике обнаружился только что-то вычислявший навигатор. Леас, включив общекорабельную связь, негромко, но четко распорядился:

– Креш, Риан, на вас ремонт. Яран, Изекиль, образцы и исследования. Те, кто не занят или освободился, могут погулять, планета при свете дня вполне комфортна. Единственное условие – не ходить по одному и быть в пределах видимости. Конец связи.

Булан уточнил у сопланетника пару вопросов и вопросительно посмотрел на капитана, дожидаясь его отмашки. Тот только кивнул в ответ, так что вскоре они устроились в комнате отдыха и смогли оценить виды неизвестной планеты, не торопясь начинать разговор. В какой-то момент пилот сорвался с места, чтобы спустя пару минут вернуться с двумя кружками, причем в той, что была предназначена Леасу, был любимый чай водного, от резковатого запаха которого пилот всегда забавно морщился.

– Спасибо, – капитан забрал свой напиток и после секундного раздумья откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза, позволив себе немного расслабиться, не думая о субординации и прочем. – Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

– О том, что совсем вас не понимаю, – признался Булан. – Вам настолько не нравится здесь? У меня иногда создается такое впечатление, что вы отсутствуете, позволяете решать за себя. Почему? – это не было разочарованием, он не просто так восхищался этим человеком, степной искренне хотел его понять.

Капитан внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, странно усмехнулся, но все же ответил:

– Иногда мне и самому кажется, что все решают за меня. Но я потом успокаиваюсь, начинаю думать, а не чувствовать, и тогда понимаю, что так правильней. Я не могу просчитать курс вернее своего навигатора, я никогда не разберусь в двигателях и прочем в инженерном, с трудом осмыслю даже часть из отчетов для научников. Так к чему мне мешать всем работать, особенно до тех пор, пока они действуют верно и не мешают друг другу? Что бы ты сам почувствовал, если бы я полез тебе под руку сегодня? Начал бы командовать, исходя из своих соображений. Ведь я умею пилотировать, – он усмехнулся, – так почему бы мне не поприказывать тебе? Пусть у тебя все это и получается в разы лучше. Иногда нужно просто не вмешиваться, Булан, – Леас вздохнул и решил все же умолчать о тех сомнениях, что посещают его самого, ни к чему это.

Пилот уставился в свою чашку и уточнил:

– И вам не обидно?

– Конечно, мне обидно, – неохотно признался Леас. – Иногда я и вовсе не понимаю, зачем нужен на этом корабле.

Булан вскинулся:

– Как это зачем? Капитан – это душа корабля, без вас никак нельзя.

– Спасибо на добром слове, – улыбнулся Леас. – Ты узнал все, что хотел?

– Наверное, да, – кивнул пилот. – А вы куда-то торопитесь? – немного погрустнел он. – Или хотите выйти на поверхность?

– На поверхность? Нет, не сегодня. Я собираюсь все же полезть под руку нашему технику, он должен был уже успеть хотя бы примерно рассчитать время ремонта.

Булан с трудом сдержал рвущиеся с языка слова о том, что к Крешу вообще никому, кроме Ярана, лучше не лезть – он все-таки признал умение техника обращаться с кораблем, но вот пакостный характер лесного прилично мешал всему остальному. Вместо этого пилот уточнил:

– А потом?

– Пока не знаю, – покачал головой капитан. – Проверю, все ли в порядке у остального экипажа, напишу отчет для командования. Ты что-то хотел? – прямо спросил он.

– Да нет, ничего такого, – как бы ни хотелось степному побыть рядом, он не собирался мешать Леасу, и так сегодняшний день вышел на редкость дурным. – Я пойду к себе, наверное, – несмотря на свои слова, Булан остался сидеть на своем месте, уставившись в свою кружку.

– Спустись лучше на поверхность, – от души посоветовал Леас, – хоть развеешься, – он неохотно поднялся: ни к чему откладывать неприятный разговор. – Ты прекрасно справился сегодня, – капитан опустил ладонь на плечо степного и, дождавшись, пока тот поднимет голову, взглянув в глаза, добавил: – Ты спас нас, а это не повод для грусти.

– Угу, но, тем не менее, «Арго» нуждается в ремонте, и тоже из-за меня, – Булан вздохнул. – Не хочу на поверхность, чего я там в одиночку бродить буду, все разошлись уже.

– Ты не виноват в том, что случилось, – возразил Леас, – и даже не думай себя винить, договорились?

– Только ради вас, – криво улыбнувшись, пилот встал, не отводя взгляда от собеседника, и, секунду поколебавшись, легким поцелуем коснулся губ капитана. – Спасибо, – и, четко, по-военному развернувшись, вышел из помещения, оставив Леаса в состоянии, близком к ступору. Водный даже забыл, что собирался куда-то идти, и вновь опустился на свое место. Он не был слепым, равно как и из Булана не получилось бы хорошего актера, но все же случившееся оказалось неожиданностью. К тому же Леас совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше, но сомневался, что имеет право идти на поводу у своих эмоций, он – капитан корабля, а степной – в первую очередь его подчиненный.

Позволив себе еще немного пометаться, Леас все же покинул комнату отдыха, но не для того, чтобы пойти в инженерный – Крешу он просто написал сообщение, решив, что так будет проще, а сам вернулся на мостик, хотя толком не понимал, что собирается там делать. Техник отозвался минут через десять: «Дня два по корабельному времени». Леас, пользуясь тем, что на мостике пусто, даже навигатор куда-то ушел, присел в одно из кресел и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Выйти, что ли, из корабля? Все равно от мыслей никуда не деться… Но там команда, и придется делать вид, что все хорошо, отвечать на вопросы… Нет, лучше уж посидеть здесь в одиночестве, постараться уложить все в голове и придумать хоть сколько-нибудь реальную линию поведения с Буланом.

Планета действительно оказалась в некотором роде курортом, как минимум для представителей Ясона. Лесным было чуть хуже, на Ариадне никогда не было настолько яркого солнца, но разумные все же нашли выход – расселись на нагретой земле в тени корабля и негромко разговаривали. Произошедшее всколыхнуло экипаж, и теперь они в лучших традициях рассуждали на тему того, а что было бы, случись иначе. И все же все пришли к выводу, что текущий исход – лучший.

Чуть в стороне от остальных, уткнувшись в какие-то приборы, сидел Изекиль, который был совершенно очарован новым миром и придумывал, как упросить шефа разрешить отойти подальше от корабля. Яран же, все еще немного прихрамывая, обходил недалеко растущие деревья, собирая образцы растительности, и периодически поглядывал на помятый бок «Арго», около которого возились Креш и Риан. Техник решил в первую очередь разобраться с обшивкой, а уж потом ломать голову над щитами. Работали мужчины весьма слаженно, словно не было никаких трений, да и ремонт шел весьма тяжело – пришлось срезать часть обшивки, и это грозило лишними проблемами и затратами времени.

Обедали на свежем воздухе – никто из разумных не хотел возвращаться на борт, ловя момент хоть какого-то разнообразия в полете. А вот к вечеру все все-таки собрались в столовой – начало темнеть, и ощутимо снизилась температура воздуха.

Расселись все так же, как и раньше. Булан, в лучших традициях сопланетника выглядевший максимально спокойным, как ни в чем не бывало присел за стол к Леасу. Капитан едва слышно вздохнул и весь ужин не поднимал глаз от тарелки. Креш, уткнувшись в какие-то схемы, едва не проносил вилку мимо рта до тех пор, пока Яран не отодвинул планшет чуть в сторону. Техник возмущенно вскинул голову, готовясь спорить, но, наткнувшись на взгляд нахмурившегося степного, промолчал.

– Мы закончили с обшивкой, – нервно сказал он чуть позже, – но я так и не понял, что с щитами, а без них нам с планеты лучше не подниматься. В схемах порядок, подключения тоже верны. «Арго» не видит ошибки, а предохранители с проводкой продолжают гореть. После ужина буду вскрывать все панели от генератора до блоков.

– Помочь чем-нибудь? – поинтересовался степной. – Изекиль от этого места в восторге, сегодня работник из него никакой, а завтра они с коллегой из гидропоники пойдут гулять по округе, так что я почти свободен.

– Тебе не стоит напрягаться, наверное, – неуверенно ответил Креш, – хотя ты можешь просто посмотреть, если время есть. Со стороны иногда лучше видно.

– Я не собираюсь напрягаться, а то завтра тоже бы ушел в экспедицию, – Яран усмехнулся. – Тогда спокойно доедай, и пойдем.

– Хорошо, – Креш кивнул и принялся за еду, продолжая, впрочем, бросать короткие взгляды в сторону планшета, но уже не уходя туда полностью.

Степной только головой покачал. Он тоже переживал за корабль, поэтому и предложил помощь, чтобы не сидеть сложа руки. Да и в свете последних дней и событий общество лесного стало почти необходимым.

– Ладно, – Креш свернул экран и резко поднялся на ноги. – Начнем с инженерной. Отдыхай, – бросил он тоже пытавшемуся подняться Риану, – утром для тебя будет другое задание, – и вновь обратился к Ярану: – Самое неприятное, что вся проводка была заменена, я думал, что кораблю не нравится что-то из модификаций, но нет, все в норме, – говоря, он шел прочь, легко подстраиваясь к чуть замедлившемуся шагу степного.

– Как вариант, что-то напутали с подключением, – задумчиво отозвался Яран. – На тестовом прогоне напряжение слабое, вот и не заметили, а при полной мощности щитов возникли проблемы.

– Я проверял подключение, – сначала отмахнулся Креш, но потом, задумавшись, добавил: – В контрольных точках, но не по всей длине. Думаешь, стоит прозвониться? Хотя едва ли выйдет, у меня сейчас такой бардак с проводами, и даже парочка обрывов имеется. Все равно панели вскрывать придется.

– Вскрыть всегда успеем, давай начнем с малого, – улыбнулся степной. – Может, все не настолько плохо.

– Ты еще не видел инженерную, – рассмеялся Креш, – иначе бы так не говорил.

Что он отчасти прав, стало ясно, стоило им только добраться до рабочего места лесного: провода все еще торчали из потолка и стен.

– Будь осторожнее, не запнись, – сказал техник, пытаясь добраться до терминала.

– У вас тут что, смерч прошел? – изумленно выдохнул Яран, аккуратно пробираясь к одной из панелей.

– Нет, просто немного искрило, – фыркнул Креш, – и горело, – он отодвинул в сторону связку каких-то проводов, – а щиты отключать было нельзя. Вот и пришлось… Ну и потом, пока я искал, где что не так.

– Понятно. Ладно, у тебя, помнится, запасной пояс с инструментами был, делись, будем разбираться.

Техник огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь вспомнить, где может быть нужное, а потом решительно направился к одному из шкафов. Вскоре разумные, вооружившись всем необходимым, методично осматривали повреждения.

Причину проблем они все-таки нашли, вскрыв примерно половину панелей, причем Креш, поняв, в чем было дело, долго витиевато ругался, поминая косоруких работников с Протея и свою собственную невнимательность. Хотя к себе он, пожалуй, был слишком строг: обнаружить подобное было бы не в его силах. Исправив ошибку, они постарались хоть частично убрать провода.

– Уже глубоко за полночь, – сказал техник, садясь на пол и глядя на устало прислонившегося к стене Ярана, – оставим все как есть. Завтра закончу.

– Закончим, – поправил его степной. – Так будет быстрее.

– Как скажешь, – тихо сказал Креш, у него просто не было сил спорить. – Но сейчас – спать.

– Только не прямо здесь, – хмыкнул Яран и, подойдя ближе, протянул руку, предлагая технику опереться на нее и встать. – А то у тебя такой вид, что, кажется, вот-вот рухнешь.

– Я и чувствую себя так же, – улыбнулся лесной, принимая помощь и поднимаясь на ноги.

В коридорах «Арго» было сумрачно и тихо. Разумные не спеша поднимались к своим каютам, тихо радуясь про себя, что часть проблем решена, планы на завтра составлены, и можно с чистой совестью отдохнуть после напряженного дня.

– Доброй ночи, – негромко попрощался степной, дойдя до двери своей каюты.

– И тебе. Спасибо за помощь… – Креш посмотрел на него, словно собираясь еще что-то сказать, но только покачал головой и открыл свою дверь. – До завтра.

Утром, пока Креш в ожидании общего подъема опять копался в планшете, раздался негромкий стук в дверь.

– Входите, – крикнул он, решив, что если у кого-то хватило наглости прийти с утра пораньше, то он вполне переживет легкий беспорядок в каюте и не до конца проснувшегося техника.

– Доброе утро, – Яран, в отличие от него, был бодр и свеж и даже почти не хромал. – Рассвело больше двух часов назад, ты сначала с обшивкой планировал разбираться или с проводами в инженерном?

– С обшивкой должен был уже закончить Риан, – откликнулся Креш, – я вчера ему сообщение отправил. Там осталась только шлифовка, и еще раз проверить на предмет возможных повреждений.

– Отлично, – кивнул степной. – Вечером летим дальше?

– Если успеем все собрать и перепроверить, – осторожно ответил лесной. – Так торопишься? Вы уже узнали об этой планете все, что хотели?

– Нет, не тороплюсь, я уточняю. Образцов набрали полшкафа, Изекиль сегодня растительность поближе изучать ушел, этого нам дня на три-четыре хватит, а там уже следующий прыжок будет, – пояснил Яран. – Если бы не ремонт, мы бы где-то сейчас уже собирались.

– Если бы не ремонт, – Креш неохотно поднялся с койки, – мы бы не садились на поверхность. Хотя спуск на шаттле и все такое… Примерно столько же времени. Ладно, это ерунда… Такое ощущение, что я не спал толком, – добавил он. – А ты как?

– В иллюминатор светит же, – усмехнулся степной. – В какой-то момент даже показалось, что я дома. Наши ботаники ушли два часа назад, нужно было помочь им собраться, так что я тоже не выспался, но уже вполне пришел в себя.

– Хорошо, – Креш улыбнулся, – тогда завтрак и работать.

– Пошли, – кивнул Яран, – пока поедим и дойдем до инженерной, окончательно проснешься.

– Будем надеяться, – фыркнул Креш, – а то как напутаю что-нибудь, куда там водным.

Вскоре они уже направились в столовую, шагая рядом и разговаривая о каких-то мелочах, что устраивало их обоих. В инженерном тоже не молчали – Креш припомнил оговорку о солнечном свете и попросил рассказать побольше о Ясоне, Яран, в свою очередь, заинтересовался Ариадной. За разговором и работой время пролетело незаметно, и к обеду большая часть проводов вернулась на свое место, и по помещению стало возможно ходить, не боясь наткнуться на что-то искрившее или споткнуться о какой-нибудь снятый кожух.

В столовой было шумно – вернулись разведчики и теперь делились новостями.

– Кажется, у нас опять пополнение в гидропонике, – хмыкнул Креш, уловив обрывок разговора.

– Хорошо, что в штате нет биолога, – согласился степной. – Хотя с них станется притащить какое-нибудь хищное растение и специально разводить для него насекомых, – он покосился на помощника, воодушевленно рассказывавшего об особенностях природы этой планеты.

– Мы ведь уже решили, что делать в таком случае, – рассмеялся техник, – но я собираюсь спустя еще парочку планет зайти посмотреть, как это выглядит.

– Отличная мысль, меня позвать не забудь, – Яран допил чай, и они вернулись в инженерный – работы оставалось совсем немного.

Почти сразу за ними из столовой вышел Леас, направляясь к трапу – глупо было снова торчать на мостике или в каюте, показываясь команде только в столовой. Да и не от команды он прятался, а Булан все равно по-прежнему был рядом. Как и сейчас – стоило только водному устроиться в тени корабля, как пилот присел рядом. Хорошо хоть молчал, не пытался вывести на разговор, потому что запутавшийся Леас это едва ли вынес бы.

Примерно через полчаса из корабля выглянул Арен, хмыкнул при виде этой картины и поманил заметившего его капитана. Восприняв появление друга как спасение, Леас поспешил прочь, хотя понимал, что доктор не просто так зовет, ему явно что-то было нужно.

– Ну и долго ты будешь изображать тень самого себя? – прямо спросил Арен, когда они устроились в лазарете.

– Ничего я не изображаю, – отмахнулся капитан, – просто пока не вижу решения, как и необходимости что-то предпринимать. И вообще, мы скоро взлетим, появятся проблемы поважнее.

– Это какие, например? – прищурился врач. – Куда бы еще залезть, чтобы не доставали?

– Ты тоже считаешь, что мне совершенно нечем заняться? – весьма едко выдал Леас. – Попробуй хоть раз хотя бы отчет для командования написать, тогда поговорим.

– Так это ты из-за отчетов такой мрачный ходишь и живой тенью обзавелся? – парировал Арен. – Я с тобой четвертый раз летаю, но такое похоронное настроение вижу впервые.

– Да потому что я не знаю, что делать! – рявкнул капитан и спустя пару минут молчания добавил: – Он меня поцеловал.

– И в чем проблема? – не понял врач. – Не понравилось? Только не начинай про неприемлемость отношений начальник-подчиненный.

– Но это ведь так, – убито сказал Леас. – Хотя, кажется, это только меня на этом корабле и заботит.

Арен тяжело вздохнул и открыл один из шкафов. Накапав в стакан с водой какой-то настойки, он протянул ее собеседнику и вернулся на свое место.

– Друг мой, смотри на жизнь проще. На «Арго» все не так с самого начала, начиная от состава экипажа и заканчивая тем, куда мы летим. Никто вас не осудит, про то, что Булан с тебя глаз не сводит, знают все его сопланетники, насколько я понял, да и остальные не идиоты. В общем, не майся дурью и хотя бы поговори с ним.

– Ну и что ты мне подсунул? – уточнил капитан, принюхавшись: запах был незнакомый. – С меня уже хватит успокоительного. Мне даже думать об этом трудно, – вернулся он к теме разговора, покачивая стакан в руке. – Да и как вообще… Подойти к нему и заявить: хорошо, парень, давай попробуем? Глупость какая-то.

– Ты пей, пей, не отравишься. Это не успокоительное, – хмыкнул врач в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд. – И при чем тут «давай попробуем»? Скажи, что в принципе не против знаков внимания с его стороны, но торопиться не хочешь. Как-то же он дозрел до такого поступка, с тобой пообщавшись, пусть все идет своим чередом.

– Как легко и просто у тебя выходит, – хмыкнул Леас, делая осторожный глоток и морщась от вкуса. – Ну и гадость же. Ладно, в чем-то ты прав, стоит попробовать с ним хотя бы заговорить, а то даже нечестно как-то получается.

– Ну вот и отлично, – улыбнулся Арен. – Судя по шорохам, тебя уже караулят, так что настраивайся.

– Готовить проникновенную речь? – после слов доктора водному захотелось остаться в лазарете, еще оттянуть разговор, но у друга был весьма опасный взгляд, так что с него сталось бы просто пригласить Булана войти.

– Можно и экспромтом, – пожал плечами Арен. – Как тебе будет легче. Только не ругай его, нам сегодня-завтра улетать, насколько я понял, нехорошо выйдет, если наш пилот будет сильно нервничать при старте, – он улыбнулся, показывая, что шутит, но глаза оставались серьезными.

– Ну, спасибо, друг, ты меня вдохновил, – криво улыбнулся в ответ Леас. – Пойду придумывать, что говорить.

Капитан действительно поднялся, оставил на столе стакан, из которого не сделал больше ни глотка, и пошел на выход.

– И снова мне кажется, что я застрял в одном и том же моменте, – буркнул он, глядя на отталкивавшегося от стены Булана. – Начнем сначала. Добрый день, как ты? – уже после того, как он спросил, показалось, что мог и лучше подобрать слова, сказать что-то умное, но правда была в том, что если бы он не заговорил сразу, то вновь бы промолчал.

– Здравствуйте, – несмело улыбнулся пилот, с трудом веря своим ушам. – Бывало и лучше, а вы?

– Пока не определился, – честно признался Леас. – Упорно пытаюсь понять, со мной что-то не так или с окружающим миром. Почему ты это сделал?

– Потому что так было правильно, – степной пожал плечами. – Вы против, да?

– Я… – Леас понял, что со словами и объяснениями по-прежнему совершеннейшая беда. – Не то чтобы против. Скорее, не считаю это приемлемым для себя. Но пару минут назад мне сказали, что это весьма глупо. И что все стандарты и правила весьма плохо сходятся с нашим кораблем. Так что я не могу разобраться, как быть теперь, Булан.

Пилот задумался.

– Странно, мне всегда казалось, что у вас есть ответы на все вопросы… – наконец выдал он. – Я не могу обещать, что не буду стараться находиться рядом, но если вы прямо скажете, что вас тяготит мое общество, я пойму, – вот только выражение лица у него было не самое счастливое.

– Я не говорил, что меня тяготит твое общество, – покачал головой капитан, – мне интересно рядом с тобой. Твои вопросы очень часто помогают взглянуть на ситуацию с другой стороны, а рассказы необычны. Просто я как-то никогда прежде не целовался со своими подчиненными, – он постарался улыбнуться.

– Я как-то тоже от себя этого не ожидал, – немного повеселел Булан. – Капитан, может, вернемся на поверхность? Там было вполне комфортно.

– Скорее всего, уже нет, – покачал головой Леас. – Скоро сумерки, лучше оставаться на корабле, не хотелось бы бегать наперегонки с местным холодным фронтом.

– Как скажете, – не стал спорить пилот. – Тогда на мостик?

– Да, наверное, стоит… – раздался звук входящего сообщения, и Леас поспешно развернул экран. Писал Креш, сухо информируя, что ремонт они закончили, и вполне можно поднимать корабль с поверхности. – Нужно проверить, все ли готовы к старту.

– Конечно, – и разумные направились к лестнице, ведущей наверх.

Капитан краем глаза посматривал на своего спутника, отмечая, что пусть и неловкий, но нужный разговор пошел им обоим на пользу – Булан снова выглядел уверенным в своих словах и действиях, а сам Леас понял, что от него прямо сейчас ничего не требуют, можно продолжать узнавать пилота ближе, и, быть может, что-нибудь из этого и получится. Впрочем, ни к чему так далеко загадывать, одернул он сам себя, важнее то, что происходит прямо сейчас. А прямо сейчас его ждали перекличка и взлет, потому что не стоило задерживаться даже на такой достаточно приятной планете, когда впереди есть цель.

Экипаж оказался на своих местах, никого на поверхности не оставили. Капитан подбадривающе улыбнулся Булану, пользуясь тем, что и навигатор, и связист заняты своим делом, и отдал приказ взлетать. «Арго» мягко и неторопливо поднялся с поверхности с приведенной в порядок обшивкой и наконец работавшими без сбоев щитами. В инженерной Креш недовольно нахмурился: старый корабль обещал преподнести еще очень много сюрпризов, но пока все было в порядке, а значит, можно было отдохнуть или придумать себе какое-нибудь занятие. Например, помешаться под ногами у научников. Приняв такое решение, он выдал Риану еще несколько не очень сложных задачек – просто чтобы сильно не расслаблялся – и направился в соседнее помещение.

Впрочем, помешаться под ногами не вышло, потому что за всей этой ерундой с проводкой он как-то забыл, что есть еще проблемы, которые стоит исправить, так что следующий час прошел в попытке отогнать излишне любопытного Изекиля, чтобы его чем-нибудь не прибило, и перепайке крепежа. Вполглаза следивший за этим Яран не выдержал и, оторвавшись от изучения какого-то минерала, посоветовал помощнику наведаться в гидропонику, проверить, прижились ли собранные на планетах растения.

Креш благодарно улыбнулся: без брата работа пошла быстрее, пусть и не так весело, так что лесной все же решил начать разговор:

– Ну и что ты там такое интересное изучаешь?

– У планеты, на которой мы побывали, поразительный состав почвы и горных пород, – отозвался степной. – Если бы не видел ее своими глазами, решил бы, что это искусственный камень. Все-таки космос потрясающ, столько всего можно найти…

– Ты прав, – лесной оторвался от своей работы и позволил себе долгий взгляд на собеседника, все равно тот его не заметил, – можно очень много найти.

– Только ты так и не оценил толком местные виды с этим ремонтом, – вздохнул Яран. – Хотя я тоже недалеко ушел, это только нашим ботаникам раздолье, – он улыбнулся и посмотрел на техника, снова занявшегося погнутой переборкой.

– Уверен, Изекиль отснял приличное количество материала, – отмахнулся Креш. – Если есть желание, можно посмотреть позже.

– Тоже верно. Так, на сегодня я закончил, с остальным справится анализатор, – степной оперся о стол лицом к технику, наблюдая за его работой и им самим, беззастенчиво пользуясь особенностями строения глаз.

– А вот мне еще придется немного повозиться, – откликнулся лесной, – хотя сложнее будет вернуть все на крепления.

– Командуй, – Яран подошел ближе и осмотрел фронт работ.

– Не хочешь отдыхать? – улыбнулся лесной, но спорить не стал. – Тогда давай начнем с этого, – он указал на один из громоздких приборов.

– Наотдыхаюсь еще, – хмыкнул степной. – Да и сидеть сложа руки, если есть возможность помочь хорошему человеку, не в моих правилах.

– Ну, если так…

Креш не стал больше спорить, и следующие несколько часов они приводили в порядок научную секцию. В итоге о случившемся ничего не напоминало.

– Отлично, – Яран посмотрел по сторонам, оценивая результат их труда, и улыбнулся. – У тебя золотые руки, знаешь?

– Даже не догадывался, пока ты не сказал, – техник рассмеялся, но было видно, что похвала ему приятна. – Спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – хмыкнул степной. – Пойдем ужинать? Только я потом сразу к себе, день начался неприлично рано.

– Слишком любопытные подчиненные, я помню, – Креш поймал себя на том, что улыбается совершенно счастливо, и, несколько смутившись, отвел глаза. – Ты говорил про ужин? – напомнил он, направляясь к дверям.

– Говорил. И, по-моему, он уже заканчивается, – подтвердил Яран, выходя следом. – Так что нам повезло, народ уже должен потихоньку расходиться.

– Или только начать обсуждение. Они шумные, – Креш поморщился. – Впрочем, переживем.

– Изекиль вполне может снова утащить всех в комнату отдыха, – пожал плечами степной. – Но ты прав, ничего смертельного.

– Надеюсь, он сделает такую милость, – хмыкнул техник как раз перед тем, как открылась дверь столовой. – Как я понимаю, мы последние, – в помещении действительно было пусто, только кок что-то делал на своем рабочем месте. – Очень кстати.

– Добрый вечер, – приветливо улыбнулся лесной. – Да, все остальные уже поужинали.

– Ну вот видишь, нам никто не помешает, – Яран прошел на свое привычное место и немного устало опустился на стул. – Теперь главное не уснуть над тарелкой…

– Если что, до каюты я тебя, так уж и быть, дотащу, все равно по пути, – рассмеялся Креш, – Пусть и, скорее всего, волоком.

– Договорились.

Конечно, над тарелкой никто не уснул, но чай степной пил настолько медленно, смотря куда-то в никуда, что техник не выдержал – отобрал чашку и практически утащил его прочь. Возле каюты возникла неловкая пауза: Креш вдруг как-то резко осознал, что всю дорогу держал Ярана за руку, да и сейчас находится слишком близко. Он постарался отступить, но до стены было каких-то несчастных полшага.

– Спокойной ночи, – негромко сказал он, теряясь в черноте чужого взгляда.

– Добрых снов, – отозвался степной, продолжая смотреть прямо на Креша. – А ты красивый, – выдал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, скрылся за дверью.

Лесной же замер: ему определенно нужно было несколько минут, чтобы все осмыслить. Нет, у него никогда не было сомнений по поводу своей внешности, красивым его называли часто, но обычно это вызывало желание послать подальше, а не покраснеть. Креш коснулся горевших румянцем щек и, недовольно прищелкнув, вошел в свою каюту. Пальцы словно сами отбили дробь по переборке, хотя техник искренне надеялся, что адресат ее не услышит: «Ты тоже…»

Яран, тем не менее, услышал, несмотря на то, что, войдя в каюту, сразу рухнул на койку – спать хотелось просто неимоверно. Степной широко улыбнулся, решив, что жизнь прекрасна, и провалился в темноту сна.

А вот Крешу не спалось. Он прекрасно понимал, что происходившее между ними упорно движется не к стадии дружбы, что было бы нормально, а совершенно в ином направлении, с его стороны – уж точно. Долгие взгляды, постоянное присутствие где-то рядом, даже без особой на то нужды, ощущение спокойствия, когда Яран рядом – это еще можно было игнорировать, не так уж и странно, на самом деле, ведь научник лучше других мог понять как это – быть не таким, как все. Но вот то, что он сорвался, когда узнал, что Яран пострадал, оставил неработающую систему корабля, чтобы убедиться, что со степным все в порядке, это уже не давало шанса на отговорки. Подобные мысли крутились в голове Креша, стоило только прикрыть глаза, как все начиналось вновь, неудивительно, что уснул он только под утро и весьма тревожно.

Утром Яран, выйдя из каюты, пару секунд раздумывал, не зная, проснулся ли уже сосед, и все-таки коротко стукнул в дверь. Ответа не было, и степной, решив не мешать технику отдыхать, ушел.

Завтрак Креш проспал, проспал бы, наверное, и обед, если бы не пришло сообщение от Риана, который отчитывался о решении задач. Проверив и написав несколько комментариев, а также убедившись, что с кораблем все в порядке, он продолжил валяться на койке. Стоило решить, что делать дальше. Отдых и необходимость сосредоточиться на чем-то другом помогли немного уложить мечущиеся мысли, и техник, наконец разобравшись в себе, все-таки встал и пошел приводить себя в порядок. В итоге спустя пару минут он уже выходил из каюты, одновременно набирая сообщение на планшете: стоило узнать, где Яран, и вытащить его обедать.

«В лаборатории. Доброе утро. Или день?» – ответ привычно пришел почти сразу.

«У меня утро, у остальных день. Ты обедать идешь?» – Крешу пришлось прижаться к стене, чтобы пропустить сопланетника, который куда-то очень спешил.

«О, уже пора… Да, иду. До встречи в столовой?» – Яран улыбнулся: утро, значит, лесной выспался, и с кораблем все в порядке, можно будет подбить еще немного поторчать в лаборатории. Изекиль покосился на начальника и тоже порадовался, правда, молча и за брата.

«До встречи», – ответил Креш на сообщение, вновь отскакивая в сторону: на этот раз его чуть не сбил с ног Арен, который, впрочем, не выглядел испуганным, скорее, заинтересованным. – «У нас что-то случилось? А то экипаж разбегался… Главное, чтобы не к метеоритному дождю», – отправил второе сообщение техник.

«Не знаю, с утра тихо было. Изекиль тоже вроде не в курсе».

«Значит, ничего страшного», – Креш для верности еще раз просмотрел отчет о состоянии корабля, но все по-прежнему было в порядке, так что он спокойно пошел в столовую, рассудив, что там узнает новости быстрее.

Все действительно оказалось не страшно, а довольно интересно. Собранные на планете и высаженные в гидропонике растения, почувствовав отсутствие привычного перепада температуры, умудрились за ночь выпустить какое-то нереальное количество новых побегов. Лесной-ботаник только что не молился на буйную зелень и не знал, то ли искусственно ограничивать ее рост, то ли посмотреть, что получится, если оставить все как есть.

Креш, который успел добраться до привычного места первым, с усмешкой напомнил присевшему напротив Ярану о домашних питомцах и уткнулся в свою тарелку, пока остальные вели живое обсуждение.

– Пусть тренируются, – хмыкнул степной в ответ. – По крайней мере оно не бегает, – и тоже приступил к своей порции.

Пока они не торопясь ели, остальные явно не хотели задерживаться, собираясь получше рассмотреть приобретение гидропоники. Вскоре в столовой остались только техник с научником и неспешно о чем-то беседовавшие Леас и Булан.

– Поддадимся общему безумию или найдем себе занятие поинтересней? – спросил Креш, перестав гипнотизировать тарелку. Он едва заметно улыбнулся, раздумывая, как отреагирует Яран, если его поцеловать. Отчего-то это просто напрашивалось, даже если вчерашние слова степного были лишь констатацией факта.

– Успеем еще насмотреться, наш полет заканчивается не завтра, – Яран покосился на второй занятый столик и предложил: – Пойдем в лабораторию? Изекиля пару часов точно можно не ждать.

– Ну, конечно, такое диво, естественно, братец там, – фыркнул техник. – Пойдем, покажешь мне то, чем был так увлечен вчера.

– О, там совершенно замечательная каменюка, – улыбнулся степной. – Если бы знал, что это такое, набрал бы побольше… – за разговором они как-то незаметно дошли до нужного места.

– Вот и посмотрим, что там такого замечательного, – Креш дошел до стола, где находилось несколько образцов неизвестного минерала, но бросил на него только короткий взгляд, потому что мелькнувшая прежде мысль все никак не хотела уходить из головы. – Говоришь, Изекиль будет отсутствовать пару часов… – протянул он, ловя чужой взгляд. – Очень кстати.

Поцелуй вышел неловким и осторожным, но при этом обжигающе приятным, во всяком случае для Креша.

– Я решил, что должен попробовать, как это – целовать тебя, – отстранившись, признался он. – Чем бы это ни закончилось.

Яран, мягко улыбнувшись, притянул его поближе и, уточнив:

– Очень правильное решение, – снова прикоснулся к чужим губам – уже не столь целомудренно.

На какое-то время мир вокруг остановился, сузился до поцелуя, кроме этого, все стало неважно, и остановиться удалось с огромным трудом.

– Значит, красивый? – улыбнулся Креш, перемежая слова короткими поцелуями, хотя стоило бы перестать, да еще и отойти хоть на шаг для верности. – И как скоро ты это заметил?

– Хотелось бы сказать, что при первой встрече, но это было бы не совсем верно, – отозвался степной, не спеша его отпускать. – Наверное, на «Тесее», ты тогда с таким воодушевлением о нем рассказывал…

– Значит, не зря все случилось… – задумчиво протянул Креш. – И что теперь? А то я как-то дальше поцеловать не задумывался.

Яран негромко рассмеялся, обняв его покрепче.

– Разберемся по ходу дела. Или ты куда-то торопишься?

– Не-а, – Креш улыбнулся. – Совершенно никуда не тороплюсь. До Земли я совершенно свободен.

– А что на Земле? – хмыкнул степной. – С головой закопаешься в сохранившиеся механизмы?

– Начну готовиться к обратной дороге, и вообще, это была просто шутка.

Открылась дверь, и в лабораторию влетел Изекиль.

– У нас есть переносной анализатор, или только эта махина неподъемная?..

– В кейсе, с которым вы на планету спускаетесь, есть, – спокойно ответил Креш, давя смех при виде выражения лица братца.

– И что, мне теперь стучаться, прежде чем входить? – возмутился лесной.

– Было бы неплохо, – серьезно ответил Яран. – Но ничего шокирующего ты тут все равно не увидишь.

– А я так надеялся, – прищурился тот и поспешно прихватил нужный прибор, посетовав: – У него диапазон маленький.

– Зачем он тебе вообще нужен? – Креша, казалось, совершенно не трогало, что он стоит в обнимку с Яраном на глазах у кого-то.

– Ну так растение же… – удивленно выдал Изекиль. – Хотя где оно, и где вы. Ведите себя хорошо, – улыбнулся он и направился к выходу.

– Нас благословили? – усмехнулся степной, когда за помощником закрылась дверь.

– Кто его знает, – задумчиво сказал Креш. – Мы не лезем в личную жизнь друг друга, так уж сложилось, слишком разные представления о правильном в отношениях.

– Понятно, – Яран все-таки отпустил лесного – во избежание – и уточнил: – Останемся здесь, мне поработать немного нужно, или пойдем посмотрим, что там Изекиля так поразило?

– Давай лучше здесь останемся, результаты своего исследования он все равно притащит, а тут спокойнее. И я все еще жду, когда ты расскажешь об этих каменюках.

Степной улыбнулся и, снова достав памятный плед, протянул его Крешу, а сам завел свою аппаратуру, начав рассказ о тех особенностях найденной породы, которые уже были известны. Не то чтобы Крешу было очень интересно, но в обществе Ярана было спокойно. Впрочем, он выхватывал достаточно из общего потока данных, чтобы понять, что пользы для корабля находка не несет, разве что чисто декоративную.

Так тихо-мирно прошло несколько часов, и разговор сам собой перетек на какие-то отвлеченные темы – обоим было интересно узнать еще что-нибудь об отношении собеседника ко всему, что приходило в голову. За это время несколько раз забегал Изекиль, демонстративно стучась и, кажется, каждый раз разочаровываясь, что ничего особенного не увидел. В итоге он все же отвлек их от разговора, поделившись с Яраном какой то теорией. Решив не мешать, Креш ушел: ему стоило хоть раз за день показаться в инженерной.

На его рабочем месте все было спокойно, Риан тоже отсутствовал. Лесной на всякий случай запустил короткую проверку и, удостоверившись, что все в порядке, задумался, чем ему теперь заняться. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Креш решил на всякий случай перепроверить подключение и других систем, чтобы больше не сталкиваться с ситуацией, как с щитами.

Следующие три дня прошли примерно в том же режиме. Изекиль бегал между гидропоникой и рабочим местом – они с коллегой-лесным все никак не могли подобрать оптимальный температурный режим, чтобы разгулявшееся растение и не морозить, и не перегревать. Техник на пару часов заглядывал в инженерное – проверить, все ли в норме, и выдать Риану какое-нибудь задание – и уходил в лабораторию, посидеть в компании Ярана, поговорить, пообниматься… Креш все чаще ловил себя на том, что поцелуев ему уже мало, но тем не менее по вечерам просто улыбался и желал спокойной ночи, открывая дверь своей каюты. У них было время, слишком много, если уж на то пошло, и отступить, пока не случилось ничего серьезного, было бы проще, хотя о такой возможности лесной предпочитал не думать. Но шанс ошибки был всегда. Отношения – слишком сложная вещь, в которой ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, даже в себе. Так что Креш не торопился, пусть и давалось это тяжело.

На утро четвертого дня они наконец добрались до планеты, посещение которой запланировали до прыжка, поэтому в столовой вновь царило оживление: разумные уже предвкушали возможный спуск, хотя расположение планеты в системе было весьма неудачным – довольно близко к звезде. После завтрака экипаж, не занятый чем-то срочным, собрался в комнате отдыха – ждать новостей от Изекиля, ушедшего вместе с Яраном на мостик разбираться с данными зондов.

Леас следил за суетой научников, думая, что может принести им эта планета на обзорном экране: ее яркие кислотные краски отталкивали, тревожа практически на уровне инстинктов. Он поймал встревоженный взгляд Булана и покачал головой. Наверное, все дело в том, что степной постоянно находился рядом, во всяком случае, другого объяснения его проницательности капитан придумать не мог.

Наконец Яран оторвался от экрана терминала и задумчиво выдал:

– Капитан, у нас некоторое затруднение. На этой планете кислотный океан и небольшие островки суши, плюс абсолютно непригодная для человека температура – погулять не получится. Я бы ограничился зондами, но дело в том, что на поверхности этих островков можно найти весьма полезное для «Арго» соединение, поэтому спускаться все равно придется. Но проблема не в этом, а в том, что сесть на них крайне тяжело – зыбко и мало места.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Леас, понимая, что просто так Яран говорить бы не стал. – Отправить с вами Булана? – он не сомневался в способностях пилота, но, если честно, не очень хотел отпускать его.

Степной задумчиво посмотрел на поднявшего голову соотечественника.

– Если только он не против. А мы с Изекилем разберемся со сбором всего необходимого.

– Булан? Корабль на орбите, ничего опасного на радарах нет, в крайнем случае на выравнивание корабля хватит и моих или Креша навыков. Что скажешь?

Пилот посидел немного, непонятно куда смотря, потом медленно кивнул и ответил:

– Как скажете, – потом встал и направился к выходу из рубки. Яран махнул Изекилю, и они тоже ушли, оставив Леаса раздумывать о правильности принятого решения.

– Собираетесь на поверхность? – Креш встретил их в одном из коридоров, ведущих к шаттлам. – Там не очень-то весело, – он свернул экран планшета, на котором досматривал данные о результатах сканирования планеты, и легко подстроился под шаг Ярана, а остальных словно и не заметил. – Второй шаттл готов, он чуть легче остальных, просто так, на всякий случай.

– Спасибо. Невесело, зато пользы для корабля много. Хоть бурь вроде не предвидится, – хмыкнул степной, припомнив самую первую планету. – Связь должна быть без помех, да и не собираемся мы там долго торчать.

– Да, редкая присадка для топлива почти в чистом виде, – Креш почти мечтательно улыбнулся. – В любом случае не задерживайтесь там. И, Изекиль, – он обернулся, чтобы бросить серьезный взгляд на брата, – не отходи далеко от шаттла, что бы тебя там ни заинтересовало, сделай милость.

Лесной фыркнул:

– Как будто меня отпустят, начальство попалось строгое.

Булан промолчал, настраиваясь на предстоящий полет и отсутствие Леаса в пределах видимости.

– А то я тебя не знаю, – недоверчиво откликнулся Креш. За разговором они как раз дошли до шлюза. – Возвращайтесь скорее, – улыбнулся техник, опять глядя только на Ярана.

– Постараемся, – степной легко коснулся его плеча на прощание и прошел к своему месту.

Мрачный Булан и закативший глаза Изекиль тоже расселись, и техник, снова развернув планшет, вернулся в инженерное – следить не только за «Арго», но и за шаттлом.

– Шаттл-два, готов, – раздался голос Булана. Как-то непривычно резко, или Леасу так показалось? Капитан еще раз с тоской посмотрел на планету.

– Отстыковывайтесь, – сказал он. – И удачи вам, – добавил капитан чуть мягче.

Чуть позже, когда шаттл показался на обзорном экране, Леас включил громкую связь:

– Планета, на орбите которой мы находимся, – сказал он, не отводя взгляда от экрана, – непригодна для жизни, спуск на ее поверхность для экипажа проводиться не будет.

Он отключил связь, оборачиваясь на звук открывшейся двери: на мостик вошел Креш и, не отрываясь от планшета, сел за терминал научников.

«За брата, наверное, переживает», – мелькнула мысль, и Леас вернулся к своим невеселым раздумьям. Почему-то казалось, что, отослав пилота вниз, он сделал что-то неправильное, хотя что не так в том, чтобы исполнить свои непосредственные обязанности? Это было еще одной причиной, почему он всегда серьезно относился к запрету на личные отношения с подчиненными. Он не должен чувствовать себя виноватым, не должен волноваться об одном члене экипажа сильнее других, в прошлом подобное приводило к катастрофам.

– Шаттл вошел в атмосферу, если это безобразие так можно назвать, – заговорил Креш, – теперь осталось сесть.

Внизу Булан, отбросивший на время мрачные мысли, сосредоточенно маневрировал над поверхностью. Яран оказался прав, условия были довольно сложными: островки покрупнее «радовали» булькавшими озерцами, а помельче, но относительно ровные были недостаточного для приличной посадки размера. Им удалось найти место, даже удивительно, что среди всей этой каши виднелся островок, который позволил бы сесть, да еще и спокойно откинуть трап. Вот только его незыблемость оказалась мнимой: стоило шаттлу опуститься на поверхность, как он значительно просел. На миг пилоту показалось, что они просто рухнули в какую-то яму, но нет – грунт, опаленный выхлопом, стал значительно мягче. Хорошо хоть они не увязли сильнее. Разумные переглянулись. Если сейчас подняться, то неизвестно, удастся ли сесть еще где-то, даже этот участок еле нашли. Зависнуть над поверхностью – потратится слишком много топлива, пока научники будут заниматься своим делом. Остаться на месте и надеяться, что за время работы они не осядут еще глубже?

– Ладно, – Яран встряхнулся, – сканирование, а потом решим.

Короткая проверка показала, что грунт достаточно прочный, и, если честно, то было не до конца понятно, почему шаттл вообще провалился. Впрочем, гадать особого желания ни у кого не было, хотелось только выполнить необходимую работу и покинуть эту не очень гостеприимную планету. Булан остался за штурвалом с указанием, за какими параметрами зондов следить – на всякий случай, – а Яран и Изекиль, облачившись в скафандры, выбрались на поверхность.

Они были там не больше получаса, когда в шаттле послышался встревоженный голос техника:

– Булан, слышишь меня? Мне нужна связь с остальными, знаешь, как подключить?

– Да, конечно, – степной защелкал тумблерами. – А что случилось?

– Яран? – проигнорировав его вопрос, позвал Креш. – Я не могу понять показания корабельных сенсоров.

– Что именно тебя смущает? – голос привычно спокойный и сосредоточенный.

– Гравитационные аномалии, формирующие что-то типа приливной волны, – отчитался лесной. – Но у планеты нет спутников… Я могу отправить данные на шаттл, но, Яр, если я все правильно понял, то скоро ваш островок зальет кислотой.

– Это вполне может быть в некотором роде сейсмическая активность, – отозвался степной. – Пересылай, я посмотрю, – тихий щелчок. – Изекиль, сворачиваемся и возвращаемся на шаттл.

– Отправил, – ответил Креш. – Оно ускоряется, так что не медлите.

Научники быстро собрали аппаратуру и кейс с собранным веществом, и Яран, усевшись на свое место, быстро просмотрел то, что переслал им техник.

– Булан, взлетаем. У нас минут десять до прилива.

Пилот кивнул, коснулся ряда кнопок, но не получил отклика, чуть более нервно повторил попытку – безрезультатно. Осмотрев все приборы, чьи показания не отклонялись от нормы, он обернулся к Ярану.

– Не могу запустить двигатель, – отрывисто от сдерживаемой тревоги сказал он.

– Испарения, – нахмурился тот. – Ждите тут, я сейчас, – степной порылся в рабочем кейсе и снова выбрался наружу.

Означенную проблему он решил достаточно быстро, но заметил нечто гораздо более тревожащее: грунт, в который провалился шаттл при посадке, затвердел и казался монолитом. Попытавшись поддеть носком ботинка породу и совершенно не преуспев в этом, Яран вернулся на борт. У них оставался шанс, что жар работающего двигателя вновь размягчит грунт, но сможет ли тогда Булан взлететь? В крайнем случае можно будет вызвать еще один шаттл, чтобы он завис рядом, и перебраться в него из полуоткрытого шлюза – обшивки на некоторое время воздействия кислоты хватит, должны будут успеть.

– Попробуй еще раз.

Двигатели запустились, пусть и несколько неохотно, и чем сильнее они прогревались, тем неустойчивее шаттл стоял на грунте. Пилот хмурился, но молчал, выискивая что-то только ему ведомое на приборах. К тому моменту, как стало все-таки возможно оторваться от поверхности, Булан был вконец мрачен, а шаттл просел еще больше.

– У нас меньше минуты, – флегматично заметил Яран, и от его спокойного тона пилот вздрогнул.

– Шаттлы последнего поколения рассчитаны на подъем с воды, – раздался торопливый голос Креша, кажется, он только что об этом вспомнил. – Сейчас… – недолгая тишина. – Да, точно, ваш в том числе, но это едва ли вода… – лесной явно сомневался. – Булан, ты сталкивался с таким? – Креш спрашивал, но, кажется, одновременно подключал то, о чем говорил.

– С подъемом с воды – да, но не с почти болота, – напряженно ответил пилот.

– А ты видишь другие варианты? – хмыкнул техник. – Справишься. Когда будешь готов… – на панели подсветилась одна из кнопок. – Или делай что-то другое, но сейчас.

Булан промолчал и, все-таки воспользовавшись советом Креша, с явным трудом поднял шаттл примерно на полметра над поверхностью планеты. Двигатели работали надсадно, на панели мигало несколько аварийных сигналов, а островок под ними покрыла кислота.

– Либо выше, либо рухнете, – техник в рубке «Арго» вскочил на ноги, а Леас, внешне оставаясь спокойным, судорожно сжал руки на подлокотниках. – Вам не хватает мощности… – Креш сделал несколько кругов, явно не понимая этого, полностью погруженный в мысли. – Яр, панель под левым пассажирским креслом, вскрой и убери предохранитель. Это все, что я могу придумать…

Степной быстро последовал совету, и Булан, заметив отклик одного из датчиков, смог набрать достаточную высоту.

– А теперь медленно и печально возвращаемся на «Арго», – Яран по-прежнему был спокоен, и на фоне грызущего губу Изекиля и судорожно сжимавшего штурвал пилота это смотрелось еще страшнее.

– Главное по ходу не прикончить двигатель, – нервно откликнулся все еще висевший на связи Креш. – Я подведу «Арго» к точке, в которой вы покинете атмосферу. Если что, подхватим буксировочным лучом.

– Надеюсь, не потребуется, – отозвался Булан. – Две минуты.

– Курс на перехват, – коротко бросил Леас навигатору.

– Готово, – откликнулся степной, который тоже явно переживал за коллег, оказавшихся в сложной ситуации.

Креш устроился в кресле пилота. «Арго» неохотно откликался на команды, точнее, не так, все работало идеально, но корабль уже привык, если можно так сказать, к определенному стилю пилотирования и теперь немного вредничал. Вскоре на обзорном экране показалась небольшая точка, и к тому моменту, как шаттл вышел из атмосферы, корабль оказался рядом.

– Стыковка завершена, – тихо сказал Креш.

– Возвращаемся на прежний курс, – капитану не хотелось больше видеть эту планету, не хотелось даже думать о том, что могло произойти там с частью его экипажа. С Буланом.

– Вернулись, – ответил Креш и пошел прочь, борясь с собой, заставляя не бежать прямо сейчас проверять, как там научники. У него вообще есть и свои дела… Кстати о делах. Нужно же проверить, что там с шаттлом, так что он все-таки повернул к шлюзу, хотя Креш предпочел бы все же сбежать, отсидеться, не видеть пока Ярана, достаточно того, что тот на корабле. Немного успокоить нервы, как привык это делать, поэтому шел максимально медленно, рассчитывая на то, что разумные уже покинут отсек к его приходу.

Ему повезло, точнее, даже не так, он просто привычно скользнул в одну из технических шахт, услышав голос брата. Оказавшись рядом со шлюзом, Креш огляделся: найденный элемент научники, скорее всего, унесли с собой, а значит, можно было спокойно работать, чем техник и поспешил заняться.

Яран и Изекиль действительно ушли в лабораторию – разобрать кейсы с собранным веществом и немного прийти в себя в привычной обстановке. Булан вернулся на мостик, и первое, что он там сделал – нашел взглядом капитана, иррационально порадовавшись облегчению в чужих глазах при виде бледного, несмотря на смуглую кожу, пилота.

– Время к обеду, – сказал Леас, – корабль в порядке, думаю, мы можем отдохнуть.

С ним никто не стал спорить, так что в итоге на мостике остались только сам капитан и пилот.

– Как ты? – тихо спросил Леас, подходя.

– Было страшно, – опустив взгляд, ответил Булан. – Но не потому, что мы могли там застрять, а потому что тогда я бы вас подвел.

– Ну что за глупости ты говоришь? – изумился капитан.

– Я не справился с возложенной на меня задачей, – пожал плечами пилот. – Если бы не наш техник… Хотя у него были свои мотивы.

– Булан, не нужно, – несколько резко ответил Леас, притягивая к себе парня, желая почувствовать, что вот он, рядом, а не там, на поверхности дурной планеты. – Я бы даже не подумал о таком. Если бы с тобой что-то случилось… Я волновался о тебе.

– Правда? – пилот прерывисто вздохнул, немного расслабляясь, и уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо.

– Конечно, – невесело усмехнулся капитан, легко целуя короткостриженную макушку, – ты сомневался?

– Вы капитан, вам положено переживать за весь экипаж, – глухо отозвался Булан. – Я не должен считать себя каким-то особенным, несмотря ни на что.

Леас отстраненно подумал, что перед этим разговором стоило бы выпросить у Арена успокоительного.

– В нашем экипаже все работает как-то не так, – буркнул он, окончательно убеждаясь в правильности этого утверждения, – и мне сейчас совершенно все равно, за кого я там должен сколько переживать, потому что о других я и не думал. Только о тебе. Для меня ты особенный. Так что прекращай корить себя, и пойдем уже пообедаем. Скоро можно будет совершить очередной прыжок, и мы будем уже очень далеко от этой планеты.

Булан отлепился от капитанского плеча и после пары секунд пристального разглядывания собеседника поцеловал его – не простое касание губ, как тогда, в комнате отдыха, а жадно, словно боясь, что Леас вот-вот отшатнется и больше не позволит ничего подобного. Боялся он зря, хотя капитан все же отстранился, но уже после того, как выразил весь пережитый страх в поцелуе.

– Позже, – тихо пообещал он, – мы обязательно продолжим, но позже.

Пилот только кивнул, не доверяя голосу, и отошел на полшага, стараясь взять себя в руки. Леас мягко улыбнулся и, напомнив:

– Обедать, – направился к выходу с мостика, Булан за ним.

В столовой шло обсуждение недавнего спуска, точнее, Изекиль делился своим мнением, и выходило у него так красочно и эмоционально, что о достоверности можно было умолчать. Он то и дело пытался втянуть в рассказ Ярана, а вошедшему пилоту обрадовался как родному. Булан, уже немного успокоившийся, от сомнительной чести выступить героем отказался, окончательно понимая, почему сопланетник постоянно отмахивался от подчиненного, вещавшего об их спусках на встречные планеты.

Яран же, сидя за столом в одиночестве, пытался понять, почему в столовой нет Креша. Ковырялся в пострадавшем шаттле и увлекся, забыв про обед? Или нашел очередную причину пострадать, как тогда, только какую? Прошлая, если честно, была достаточно смешной, остается надеяться, что и эта окажется такой же.

Доев, степной кивнул Изекилю, давая понять, что тот на остаток дня свободен, и пошел искать техника. Стоило поговорить и, может быть, успокоить – Яран помнил почти панику в голосе Креша, когда выяснилось, что у них есть реальный шанс застрять в этом кислотном болоте.

Креш и правда сначала увлекся ремонтом, а потом, когда чуть не пережег проводку, остановился, забившись в одно из кресел у приборной панели. Он прежде не отвлекался настолько, чтобы накосячить с ремонтом. Он прежде ни о ком так не переживал. Погрузившись в свои мысли, лесной не услышал ни звука открывшейся двери, ни негромких шагов, осознав, что не один, только когда на соседнее кресло опустился Яран.

– Случилось что-то еще? – спокойно поинтересовался степной, внимательно глядя на техника, гипнотизировавшего взглядом свои колени.

– Меня все еще бесит твоя невозмутимость, – выдал Креш. – Бесит то, что у тебя даже голос ни разу не дрогнул, в то время когда я чуть ли не по потолку бегал. Неужели ты ни на минуту не усомнился, что вы оттуда выберетесь? Ты же видел показания приборов и понимал, что они значат.

Яран вздохнул.

– Внешние признаки не всегда отражают то, что мы чувствуем. Кому стало бы легче, если бы я, как Изекиль, заламывал руки, или, как Булан, не знал, за какой тумблер схватиться, чтобы как-то изменить ситуацию? Я знал, что шансов у нас немного, и что паника в тот момент только мешала бы.

– Я это тоже понимаю, – Креш наконец поднял взгляд и посмотрел на собеседника, – но меня бесит. Вы хоть не просто так рисковали?

– Иди сюда, – вместо ответа устало попросил степной и протянул руку, предлагая перебраться поближе.

Креш немного подумал, а потом и вовсе залез к Ярану на колени и задраил люк шаттла: ни к чему сейчас лишнее внимание. Устроившись поудобнее и обняв степного, он довольно вздохнул и, улыбнувшись, сказал:

– Ты лучше, чем плед.

Яран, хмыкнув, прижал его сильнее, укрывая от всего мира.

– Ты не видел, что было с час назад. Изекиль из лаборатории почти сразу ушел, спасибо ему, а меня знатно трясло – откат дошел. Есть такая особенность – в сложных ситуациях организм мобилизует все силы, а потом осознает, что все закончилось, и можно расслабиться… Не такой уж я и невозмутимый, как видишь.

– Мне стоило быть рядом? Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя не трогали? – спросил Креш. Ему действительно было интересно, ведь дальнейший полет мог принести еще очень много сюрпризов.

– Не отказался бы. Но не потому, что в одиночку подобное переносить тяжелее, – негромко ответил степной, – а потому что это был бы именно ты.

– Спасибо, – немного смущенно ответил Креш. – Я запомню.

Он прикрыл глаза, кутаясь в чужое тепло, вслушиваясь в дыхание и радуясь, что все обошлось.

– Так что у нас еще случилось, что ты с таким лицом тут сидел? И на обеде тебя опять не было. Мы же вернулись, и даже без потерь, – все же уточнил Яран чуть позже, желая разобраться в мотивах поступков лесного.

– Мне нужно было отвлечься и успокоиться, – признался Креш. – И я прячусь, помнишь? Вот и сейчас я спрятался.

– От чего на этот раз? Спрятался, в смысле.

– От того, что вы чуть на той планете не остались, а я совершенно не представляю себе этот полет без тебя, не хочу представлять.

– Так это нормально – переживать за кого-то… близкого, – с некоторой запинкой отозвался степной. – Извини, но я не очень понимаю, почему ты тогда не заглянул в лабораторию, например, а засел тут?

– Потому что это я? – с нервным смешком сказал Креш.

– Единственный и неповторимый, – негромко рассмеялся в ответ Яран. – Точно тот самый земной зверек.

– Если он еще существует, покажешь, когда долетим. Сравним, – улыбнулся Креш и неохотно добавил: – Мне пора в инженерное.

– Подождет твое инженерное, – возразил степной.

Техник вскинул голову, то ли готовясь спорить, то ли желая что-то уточнить, и его тут же втянули в поцелуй. Мысли о прыжке, до которого осталось всего ничего, мгновенно испарились из головы лесного. Сейчас все, чего он хотел – чтобы это не прекращалось, чтобы его продолжали так же крепко держать, и можно было продолжать теряться в ощущениях. Яран, словно услышав невысказанную просьбу, действительно не торопился его отпускать, тихо радуясь про себя, что Креш еще немного раскрылся, стал еще чуть ближе – степной тоже с трудом представлял, каким был бы этот полет без одной вредной, ранимой, но такой необходимой личности.

В тишине шаттла сорванное дыхание звучало слишком громко, а стук сердца и вовсе оглушал. Каждое прикосновение – неторопливое, осторожное или резкое, жадное – ощущалось настолько ярко, что с губ срывались стоны.

– Нет, – с трудом отстраняясь, попросил Креш, – не так и не здесь. Не хочу никуда торопиться…

– Ты прав, что-то мы увлеклись, – с некоторым сожалением вздохнул Яран, разжимая объятия. – И ты что-то про работу говорил…

– Скоро прыжок, – отрывисто сказал техник, еще раз коротко касаясь чужих губ и неохотно поднимаясь на ноги, – нужно проследить, чтобы все было в порядке.

– Осталось совсем немного, скоро конечная цель нашего путешествия, – ответил степной, тоже вставая. – Да, и нужно же принести то, что мы собрали, забыл совсем.

– Если мы не ошиблись в расчетах, – покачал головой Креш, – то действительно осталось еще несколько прыжков.

– Два, если быть точным, – подтвердил Яран, открывая люк шаттла. – Идем?

– Да, конечно, – поспешно сказал Креш, выходя. Ему еще предстояло закончить ремонт, но не теперь, чуть позже, когда мысли окончательно перестанут путаться.

Они, напоследок огладив друг друга взглядами, разошлись.

В лаборатории степной посмотрел на емкость с собранным на поверхности веществом и достал планшет.

«Тебе эту дрянь с поверхности принести, или сам потом заберешь?» – уточнил он.

«Заберу», – коротко ответил Креш.

– Внимание экипажу, – раздавшийся по громкой связи голос Леаса объяснил причину лаконичности техника, – мы уходим в червоточину.

На этот раз прыжок прошел без проблем, «Арго» вынырнул в расчетной точке и мирно полетел дальше.

Яран с некоторым облегчением вздохнул и прошел к шкафу – его собственную работу никто не отменял, это Изекилю можно было отдыхать после всех приключений. А позже стоило бы посмотреть, что ждет впереди по курсу, может, подвернется интересная планета, главное, чтобы не какая-нибудь особо гадостная, как недавно. Впрочем, это может немного подождать, вроде ближайшие сутки звездных систем по курсу не должно было быть, а пока – снова анализ, и, может быть, Креш заглянет, обещал же.

Лесной как раз закончил все проверки, устроил помощнику разнос и заставил учить, где что лежит, пообещав, что через пару дней устроит проверку. Осмотревшись и убедившись, что все в порядке, он решил все же зайти к Ярану – нужно было разобраться с поднятым с поверхности. По пути Креш завернул в столовую, выклянчив у сопланетника чай и получив от него замечание за пропущенный обед. Идти с кружками по кораблю приходилось, как все нормальные разумные, хорошо хоть удалось ни с кем не столкнуться. Оказавшись в научном, Креш улыбнулся, глядя на увлеченно работавшего Ярана, и поставил его чай чуть в стороне от изучаемого вещества, во избежание, так сказать.

– Покажешь, что вы привезли?

– Идет процесс очистки, можешь посмотреть, сколько осталось времени, – степной, благодарно улыбнувшись, кивнул в сторону аппарата на соседнем столе. – Не зря летали, хоть и собрали меньше, чем планировалось.

– Лучше бы обошлись запасами «Арго», – буркнул Креш. – Ладно. Забыли. А что с отфильтрованными примесями? Они нам что-нибудь интересное дадут?

– Космос не всегда дружелюбен, – пожал плечами Яран. – Насчет примесей – вряд ли, ничего принципиально нового в них не содержится.

– А если с чем-нибудь смешать? – поинтересовался Креш, у которого вдруг проснулась тяга к знаниям.

– Дерзай, – рассмеялся его собеседник. – Импровизировать у тебя получается просто замечательно.

– Ага, давай взорвем научное, – Креш явно пытался отвлечься от произошедшего на планете.

В итоге ничего толкового не получилось, но, во всяком случае, они прилично развлеклись, выпив принесенный лесным чай прилично остывшим и чуть не пропустив ужин.

На подходе к столовой Яран перехватил навигатора и попросил переслать чуть позже данные по их маршруту с учетом всех прошедших и планируемых изменений. Сопланетник пообещал, и степной прошел за стол к Крешу, уже занявшему свое привычное место.

– Готовишься к новым подвигам? – улыбнулся техник. – Поделишься информацией позже?

– Издеваешься? – хмыкнул Яран. – Подвиги, скажешь тоже… Поделюсь, конечно.

– Ну, кто знает, может, тебе понравилось висеть над океаном кислоты… – Креш вздохнул, понимая, что, пожалуй, перегибает палку. – Ты собираешься еще работать после ужина? – спросил он, пытаясь сменить тему.

Степной внимательно на него посмотрел.

– Нет, до завтра отдых. А у тебя есть какие-то планы?

– Еще немного попортить тебе нервы, – улыбнулся лесной, – и, возможно, вернуться к прерванному…

– Нервы ты мне не портишь вообще ни в каком месте, – негромко рассмеялся Яран. – Тогда предлагаю чуть позже забрать чай и уйти в каюту, подальше от любопытных глаз.

– Отлично, – кивнул Креш и, немного мечтательно улыбнувшись, вернулся к своему ужину.

Закончив в числе первых, они, прихватив кружки, вышли из столовой. По дороге молчали, но тишина не была натянутой, скорее, уютной и правильной.

Яран остановился у своей каюты, бывшей ближе к лестнице, и открыл дверь.

– Прошу.

Креш не стал спорить: какая, собственно, разница, в какой из стандартных кают находиться. Войдя, он с любопытством осмотрелся: здесь все было привычно и одновременно иначе – в мелочах, которые не сразу заметишь. Обстановка вполне подходила степному – строго и аккуратно, ничего лишнего на свободных поверхностях, в отличие от некоторого беспорядка в месте обитания самого техника. Яран прошел вглубь, поставил чай на прикроватный столик и посмотрел на гостя.

– Изучаешь? – мягко улыбнулся он.

– Да, – кивнул Креш, – я чего-то подобного и ожидал. Может, еще звездную систему Ясона в виде голограммы над терминалом для полноты картины.

– Звездные системы, все три, были дома, – ответил степной, – а здесь в них нет смысла, всегда можно посмотреть в иллюминатор и удивиться, как далеко мы забрались.

– Не тянет увидеть привычное? Среди всего этого, – техник указал на упомянутый иллюминатор. – Я вот иногда пугаюсь. Кажется, что заблудился, хотя мы не особо приучены находить дорогу по звездам.

– Кажешься сам себе песчинкой, не стоящей ничьего внимания, – согласно кивнул Яран. – Но я с детства хотел не только узнать что-то такое, чего не знают многие другие, но и увидеть далекие звезды своими глазами. Можно сказать, сбылась мечта.

– Выходит, тебе повезло, что разумные в Совете планет опять поцапались? – усмехнулся Креш.

Он все еще стоял посередине каюты и понимал, что просто не знает, куда себя деть. Откуда-то появилось ненужное смущение, но техник, мысленно отругав себя, решил начать хотя бы с того, чтобы поставить свою кружку рядом с той, что отставил Яран. Оказалось, это совершенно не трудно, как и остановиться рядом со степным, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, видя там отражение звезд. Яран мягко улыбнулся, любуясь своим гостем, и обнял его. Поцелуй вышел таким естественным и необходимым, что лесной окончательно выбросил из головы все лишнее, абсолютно не нужное сейчас. Просто наслаждался, совершенно ни в чем не сомневаясь. Да и зачем? Ведь лучше теряться в ощущениях, с трудом заставляя себя не замирать в предвкушении. Касаться в ответ, обнимать и дышать одним воздухом.

Мигнуло освещение, переходя в неяркий вечерне-ночной режим, словно сигнал к чему-то большему. Яран, не разжимая объятий, сделал шаг назад и опустился на койку, Креш оказался у него на коленях верхом – было вполне удобно и целоваться, и дать волю рукам, изучать, стараясь не торопиться, но проигрывая себе, своему желанию оказаться еще ближе. Было что-то особенное в необходимости сдерживать и так негромкие стоны – переборки между каютами были не слишком толстыми, не хотелось окончательно шокировать не задержавшихся внизу коллег, в том, что койка узкая, а значит, отстраниться нет ни сил, ни возможности, в том, что несмотря на то, что оба имели опыт подобных отношений, все происходило как впервые – хотелось почувствовать как можно больше и полнее, может, оттого, что бал правили какие-то неведомые доселе чувства и эмоции? Не слепая страсть, а тепло и привязанность с толикой почти выгоревшей тревоги. И еще нечто, почти неосознанное, но настолько важное и неназываемое… Выгибаться в чужих руках, мешая тихие стоны с лихорадочным, бессмысленным шепотом, и окончательно потеряться в сладких, как патока, ощущениях.

– Так значительно лучше, – тихо сказал Креш после долгого молчания. Он устроился на плече степного и несколько отстраненно думал об интересном контрасте смуглой кожи Ярана и его собственной. Он и сам не знал, почему голова занята подобной ерундой. Может, потому что умные мысли были вымыты чувствами? – Когда не нужно никуда торопиться.

– Как будто я тебя отпущу куда-то, – улыбнулся степной, ласково проводя кончиками пальцев по его спине, рисуя какие-то узоры. – Как минимум до утра, даже к твоим обожаемым железкам.

– Я и не собирался, – фыркнул Креш, устраиваясь удобнее, так, чтобы можно было разглядеть оттенки эмоций на лице Ярана, и щурясь от удовольствия. – Мне и здесь хорошо. Даже поразительно, насколько, – он чуть потянулся вперед, чтобы легко коснуться припухших от поцелуев губ степного. Тот только улыбнулся еще шире, всем своим видом демонстрируя довольство ситуацией, компанией и действиями лесного. Одного короткого поцелуя сразу стало недостаточно.

Стоило ли удивляться, что утром они было совершенно не выспавшимися, но это едва ли их тревожило, а вот необходимость расходиться в разные стороны, заниматься даже любимой работой немного огорчала. Хотя у них еще обязательно будет время, и только осознание этого позволило разорвать поцелуй и раскрыть объятия.

По дороге в столовую Ярану пришло сообщение от навигатора об их маршруте, и степной, на ходу его просмотрев, поделился информацией с Крешем. До следующего прыжка их ждала звездная система с тремя планетами – одна двигалась по очень большой орбите, и было принято решение на нее не спускаться, а оставшиеся две, хоть и являлись огромными кусками камня без атмосферы, для научников представляли некоторый интерес.

– Нужно будет провести более подробное сканирование с орбиты, – сказал Креш, когда они устроились за столиком, привычно игнорируя остальных, – чтобы не пропустить какую-нибудь опасную ерунду, – раньше у него бы и мысли такой не возникло, но прошлая планета послужила не только толчком к развитию отношений, она заставила лесного накрепко запомнить, что Яран может оказаться в опасности, и это чувство ему совершенно не нравилось.

– Про состояние поверхности той планеты мы и после обычного зондирования знали, – пожал плечами степной. – Не ожидали только, что шаттлу настолько это не понравится.

– То есть вы знали, что будет эта приливная волна, и все равно спустились? – удивился Креш. – Это то же самое, что я бы полез к двигателю, в котором уже началась детонация, надеясь остановить ее силой мысли.

– Про волну, естественно, нет, их предугадать невозможно без специальных датчиков, – хмыкнул Яран. – Я имею в виду, что было известно о том, чего примерно можно ждать, а вот тонкости всегда настигают неожиданно. Что ж, ты прав, учтем на будущее.

– Час на сканирование перед спуском? – предложил техник. – Просто для верности и моего спокойствия? А то я шаттлы все попереломаю, – с мрачной улыбкой добавил он, – так, что даже ты не запустишь.

Степной задумчиво на него посмотрел, что-то прикидывая.

– Договорились, – наконец ответил он. – До нужной звездной системы долетим завтра к обеду, обещаю все перепроверить, прежде чем спускаться.

– Ты меня успокоил, – Креш бросил короткий взгляд на поднявшегося из-за стола помощника. – Пойду поиздеваюсь над Рианом, – сказал он, залпом допивая свой напиток, – я ему вчера пообещал, теперь нужно выполнять. Встретимся позже?

– Конечно, – Яран мягко улыбнулся. – Ты же обещал забрать очищенную присадку, вчера как-то не до того было.

– Напомни в обед, мне еще с шаттлом закончить нужно, вчера было и не до этого, – он поймал взгляд собеседника, на секунду замирая, вспоминая отражения звезд в темных глазах и то, что может еще таиться в их глубине. – Я ушел.

– До встречи, – степной отставил свою опустевшую кружку и тоже встал. Нужно было найти уже убежавшего куда-то Изекиля и продолжить собственную работу.

Инженерная встретила техника тишиной, и это, если честно, напрягло. В другое время Креш обязательно вызвал бы помощника и отчитал, но сегодня у него было слишком миролюбивое настроение, так что лесной привычно подошел к терминалу. В первый момент он даже не понял, что произошло, а потом хмыкнул и активировал планшет. К тому моменту, когда за спиной открылась дверь, Креш уже успел успокоиться и решил не убивать помощника.

– Неплохая попытка. Идиотская немного, конечно, но я даже в состоянии ее понять, – он обернулся к вскинувшемуся парню. – Я усложнил код, Риан, у тебя два часа на то, чтобы его вскрыть, вместо того чтобы помогать мне с ремонтом шаттла, от чего было бы значительно больше пользы. Развлекайся, – и пошел прочь, весьма чувствительно задев плечом водного: слишком рано и бессмысленно тот решил показать зубы. Блокировка терминала без возможности быстро войти через другой, даже такая топорная, могла повредить «Арго», а этого Креш позволять был не намерен.

Риан вздохнул и, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, занялся делом. Двух часов ему не хватило, водный провозился до самого обеда, успев про себя проклясть и саму идею ответной пакости, и Креша, и себя заодно.

Технику на это было наплевать, он полностью ушел в работу. Больше всего времени ушло на устранение своих собственных ошибок, так что лесной решил для себя, что больше не будет заниматься ремонтом в таком состоянии. К обеду он как раз успел запустить финальную проверку и отписался Ярану, зовя его в столовую. Получив ответ, как всегда лаконичный, но намного более теплый, Креш усмехнулся и пошел наверх. Стоило бы найти помощника и поговорить с ним, но это можно было сделать и позже, когда общение с Яраном уже почти привычно сделает его более миролюбивым. Странно, но спокойная невозмутимость степного хоть и бесила в некоторых ситуациях, но в целом была почти необходима – Яран казался незыблемым и надежным, как скала. Наверное, это и позволило Крешу еще тогда, на станции, сесть рядом с ним. Техник улыбнулся: все к лучшему.

Они подошли к дверям практически одновременно, приветствуя друг друга кивками, со стороны казавшимися даже немного формальными, но не для них, нет. Оба уже научились видеть настоящее за наносным.

– Мне Риан ловушку на терминале установил, – поделился Креш новостями, когда они устроились за столиком.

– Ему совсем крышу снесло? – изумленно поднял брови степной. – Или решил показать, что чему-то научился?

– Не знаю, чего он хотел добиться, но явно не того, что получил, – фыркнул Креш. – Он только совсем недавно закончил с ответным посланием. Впрочем, ну его. Как твое начало дня? Скучные исследования?

– Они самые, – кивнул Яран. – Составишь компанию через час-другой? Изекиль в гидропонику собирался.

– Да, наверное, можно будет, – кое-что прикинув, сказал техник. – С шаттлом я закончил, но есть еще парочка дел.

– Буду ждать, – Ярану и правда было комфортно в обществе Креша, выдававшего порой неожиданные, но действенные идеи, могущего поддержать разговор на любую тему, и к тому же, как выяснилось, искренне переживавшего за него. Плюс ко всему вчерашний вечер… Впрочем, об этом можно будет поразмыслить чуть позже.

– Вот и договорились, – заключил техник. Остаток обеда прошел в уютном молчании, и вскоре они вновь расходились в разные стороны, пусть и на время.

День пошел своим чередом. Креш все-таки отчитал помощника – негромко и с каменным, достойным Ярана на первых порах лицом, чем поразил водного, кажется, даже сильнее, чем если бы повысил голос или привычно фонтанировал эмоциями. Позже, рассказывая об этом Ярану, он от души смеялся, признавая, что подход степного иногда бывает правильным. К сожалению, их общение скоро прервал капитан, которому с какой-то радости потребовались подробные отчеты, в том числе и сводный инженерного, так что техник был вынужден вернуться на свое место.

Леас и сам был не рад, но дело в том, что несколько дней назад они получили ответ от Совета планет на одно из первых сообщений капитана, и теперь ему приходилось собирать по всему кораблю нужные данные, что не добавляло хорошего настроения. Да еще и Булан, видимо, решивший, что его опять игнорируют, весьма заметно отстранился. Несколько раз водный собирался рассказать о том, чем занят, но, словно в насмешку, рядом всегда кто-то оказывался. Вот и сейчас, отправив сообщения Ярану и Крешу, капитан вновь уткнулся в планшет, а пилот в своем кресле чуть заметно опустил плечи. Наверное, это и стало последней каплей, Леас быстро набрал сообщение: «Мне нужно подготовить срочный отчет, но я помню о своем обещании. Еще пару дней, ладно? Если ты не передумал, конечно», – последнее он добавил зря, но окончательно понял это, только отправив письмо. Булан, прочитав сообщение, вскинул голову, ожег капитана взглядом и снова уставился на экран своего терминала. Градус напряжения на мостике почти ощутимо вырос. Леас уже привычно вздохнул и вновь окунулся в жизнь корабля, но не такую, какой она была на самом деле, а ту, что на страницах отчета. Сухие цифры, пустые перечисления… Как донести свои ощущения? Как рассказать, что теперь у него не просто толпа разумных на борту, а настоящий экипаж? Как поведать о тревоге за застрявший на планете шаттл? Как описать скребущий душу страх, когда техник сказал, что они лишились одной из самых важных систем? Как уместить эмоции в формальные бездушные слова? И как их отбросить, когда понимаешь, что не выйдет? Командованию не нужны такие данные, им нужно совершенно другое. Мостик затихал, команда уходила в столовую, а капитан так и не поднимал глаз от планшета.

Вот наконец поставлена последняя на данный момент точка, и, судя по часам в углу экрана, ужин закончился почти час назад. Леас устало потер лицо ладонями, позволив себе минутную слабость, и поднял голову, чтобы с изумлением осознать, что в кресле пилота сидел не дежурный водный, а Булан, неотрывно на него смотревший.

– Почему ты здесь? – спросил он. – Все уже отдыхают. Стоило бы и тебе, я мог провозиться дольше.

– Как скажете, – степной, убедившись, что капитану все еще не до него, опустил взгляд, встал и направился к двери.

– Стой, – со вздохом сказал Леас, поднимаясь со своего места. – Пойдем хоть перекусим, что ли?

Булан, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз, дождался, пока капитан подойдет ближе, и посторонился, пропуская его вперед. В весьма гнетущей тишине они добрались до столовой, где обнаружился что-то увлеченно читавший кок: он, кажется, уже привык, что часть экипажа постоянно забывает о приеме пищи, и спокойно ждал до последнего, как и сейчас, так что, выдав припозднившимся разумным их порции и вежливо попросив убрать за собой, лесной посчитал свой долг выполненным и ушел прочь.

– Это достаточно трудно, – сказал Леас принимаясь за ужин, – подобрать тему для разговора с тем, с кем почти постоянно находишься рядом. Даже не спросишь, как день прошел, и так все видел сам. Но все же, может, я что-то пропустил? – капитан с трудом улыбнулся. – Попробуем? Как прошел твой день?

Булан помолчал, перекладывая кусочки на тарелке.

– Скучно. С полетом сейчас вполне справляется автоматика, коллеги заняты, поговорить не с кем.

– Выходит, я ничего не пропустил, – невесело рассмеялся Леас. – Ничего, осталось немного, скоро доберемся до цели, и тогда не будет времени скучать. Эй, улыбнись, все не так уж и плохо. В том, что все идет так скучно, есть и свои плюсы – меньше нервов и меньше страниц отчета.

– Да, конечно, – так же малоэмоционально отозвался пилот. – Извините, я пойду, уже поздно, – и, не дожидаясь ответа от не ожидавшего подобного поворота капитана, встал и быстро вышел из помещения.

Леас проводил его взглядом, пытаясь понять, где ошибся. А впрочем, может, парень и правда просто устал? Не стоило придумывать себе лишнего. Можно будет поговорить и завтра, тем более пришло сообщение от Креша с недостающими данными, так что стоило бы продолжить свое скучное занятие, ведь чем быстрее он закончит, тем больше будет свободного времени. Хотя поведение Булана все же отозвалось неприятной тяжестью на душе.

Степной же, дойдя до своей каюты, упал на койку и уставился в потолок. Было обидно. Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что у Леаса есть свои обязанности, от которых никуда не денешься, но ведь капитан сидел над какими-то отчетами и раньше, но, тем не менее, находил время для пары ободряющих слов и на мостике, и в столовой. Тем разительнее была перемена после произошедшего пару дней назад на той дурацкой планете… Булан вздохнул. Нет, он не жалел ни об одном из своих слов или действий, он по-прежнему хотел быть рядом со своим капитаном, но что если тому это все-таки не нужно? Может, не стоит пытаться стать кем-то больше, чем уже есть?

С такими невеселыми мыслями пилот задремал.

Утром ничего не изменилось, Леас, появившийся на мостике до завтрака, как и остальные, поздоровался с собравшимися там и принялся что-то втолковывать связисту. Он выглядел чуть более усталым, чем обычно, но из-за особенностей происхождения это не очень бросалось в глаза. Передав скомпонованный только под утро отчет, капитан наконец перевел дыхание. Он справился раньше, чем рассчитывал, и ответ командованию уйдет еще до финального прыжка, пусть и достигнет Протея спустя две недели или около того, все же связь через исследовательские зонды – это не прямой вызов. Он довольно улыбнулся и, напомнив всем о завтраке, подошел к Булану, стараясь забыть о вчерашнем, несколько странном вечере.

– Ты идешь? – уточнил он у чем-то занятого парня.

Пилот поднял голову.

– Чуть позже. Спасибо, что напомнили, – он улыбнулся, но одними губами – уже привычных лукавых морщинок около глаз не появилось, – и снова вернулся к каким-то расчетам.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Леас, не собираясь настаивать: мало ли чем занят пилот. – Не засиживайся, – добавил он и пошел прочь, стараясь не думать о том, что завтракать придется в одиночестве, да и о том, что странная, словно бы неискренняя улыбка совершенно не подходила Булану. Он будто отгородился… Может, и правда передумал? Подобное предположение совершенно не понравилось капитану, так что от его хорошего настроения не осталось и следа.

На подходе к столовой Леас увидел поднимавшихся с нижнего уровня Креша и Ярана, мирно о чем-то разговаривавших, и с изумлением понял, что степной искренне смеялся. Научник в обществе остальных разумных по-прежнему держался несколько отстраненно, никак не демонстрируя свои эмоции, общаясь только с техником и немного с Изекилем, поэтому удивление капитана было вполне понятно. Задумчиво потерев переносицу, Леас припомнил, как Креш нарезал круги по мостику, не зная, чем помочь, и то, как вел себя он сам. Стало еще паршивее. С другой стороны, едва ли тогда он смог бы хоть что-то сделать, а вот свое обещание, данное Булану, стоило бы выполнить, наплевав на сроки, что поставили для отправки отчета. В конце концов, что бы с ним сделали? Наказали? На таком расстоянии? Даже самому смешно. А теперь он, кажется, добился только того, что обидел парня, сосредоточившись на никому не нужной ерунде. Капитан устало прикрыл глаза, воспользовавшись тем, что один в коридоре. Вечером они обязательно поговорят, и пожалуй, Леас даже извинится за свою глупость. Да, определенно, так будет лучше.

Булан появился в столовой ближе к концу завтрака, когда водный уже допивал чай. Пилот спокойно поздоровался с теми членами экипажа, кого еще не видел, и уселся на привычное место. Правда, судя по наклону головы, смотрел он исключительно на стол и на капитана не выше линии плеч. Леас снова тихо вздохнул и, поймав встревоженный взгляд Арена из-за соседнего столика, отрицательно покачал головой.

– Приятного аппетита, – негромко сказал он. На этом слова кончились: то, что на самом деле хотелось обсудить, требовало отсутствия лишних ушей, а на то, чтобы найти нейтральную тему, уже просто не было сил.

– Спасибо, – так же негромко ответил Булан, на секунду задержав взгляд на лице напротив, и снова сосредоточил внимание на своей тарелке.

– Что с тобой происходит? – наплевав на все, уточнил капитан: остальным разумным было явно не до них. – Я упустил еще что-то, кроме своего обещания? Мне сложно видеть тебя таким… – он запнулся, подбирая правильное слово, – отстраненным. В любом случае, прости, если обидел, – водный несколько неловко улыбнулся, чувствуя себя первогодкой в Академии, который совершенно забыл об экзамене и теперь пытается оправдаться.

– Вам не за что извиняться, – Булан пожал плечами. – Вы были заняты, я просто не хочу мешать.

– Ты не мешаешь, – покачал головой Леас, убирая в сторону свою кружку. – Вернусь на мостик, – сказал он и, поднявшись на ноги, покинул столовую, еще раз отмахнувшись от доктора по пути.

Пилот все с тем же меланхоличным выражением лица закончил завтрак и тоже ушел, но не на рабочее место, а в свою каюту. Умывшись холодной водой, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, криво улыбнулся и направился на рабочее место. Булан по-прежнему хотел быть рядом с капитаном, но решил, что чего-то больше, чем околодружеское общение, ему все равно вряд ли светит – не складывалось по каким-то объективным причинам, значит, так нужно. А чувства? Что чувства, восхищался он Леасом на расстоянии не один год, сможет и тут сдерживаться.

Вернувшись на мостик, пилот застал там Ярана, который что-то сосредоточенно изучал на экране планшета: кажется, они подошли к планетам чуть раньше, чем планировали. Хотя – Булан бросил короткий взгляд на свой терминал – расстояние все еще было слишком большим. Видимо, не он один это заметил, потому что рассказывавший что-то Леасу Креш подошел к научнику и негромко сказал:

– Дальнее сканирование не дает достаточной точности, – он словно продолжал какой-то разговор, – так что тебе все равно придется ждать еще час, Яр. Я не шутил, говоря о том, что прикончу шаттлы.

Булану, если честно, показалось, что он ослышался, техник едва ли мог о таком говорить. Но с другой стороны… Степной бросил короткий взгляд на склонившуюся над терминалом парочку. Наверное, действительно мог, вполне в его дурном характере – сделать самое безумное, чтобы добиться желаемого, и вроде вполне в характере сопланетника принять это как должное, потому что Яран не стал спорить, а спокойно согласился с доводами собеседника, и они ушли.

Что ж, через тот самый час они смогут зависнуть на орбите, а значит, ему нужно все перепроверить и приготовиться к маневрированию. Булан привычно нашел взглядом Леаса, как всегда с прямой спиной стоящего у обзорного экрана, и сел на свое место.

Креш и Яран, оставив мостик за спиной, направились в сторону вотчины степного – времени на то, чтобы приготовить шаттл к полету, технику вполне хватит, пока будет идти сканирование, так что он решил помешаться под ногами и, возможно, немного пойти на поводу у своей тревоги, потому что отпускать Ярана с корабля не хотелось.

– Может, мне с тобой спуститься? – предложил он, усаживаясь на привычное место и следя за тем, как степной собирает свое оборудование.

– А как же «Арго»? – покосился на него Яран. – Не уверен, что его снова можно оставить на Риана. Не подумай, что я против твоей компании, просто в данном случае ты нужнее здесь.

– Да что может случиться с кораблем на орбите, – отмахнулся Креш. – Давай так: после сканирования планеты, если все чисто, я спускаюсь с тобой, если есть опасность для «Арго», остаюсь. Как тебе?

Степной оставил аппаратуру и повернулся к технику, что-то высматривая в выражении его лица.

– Хорошо, – наконец ответил он. – Спустимся вместе.

– Вот и договорились, – просиял Креш, – тогда я пойду пока запугаю Риана, чтобы не расслаблялся. Встретимся на мостике, когда доберемся до планеты?

Яран мягко улыбнулся и, перехватив вставшего со стула и собиравшегося пойти к выходу техника, поцеловал.

– Вот теперь можешь идти.

– Не-а, – фыркнул Креш и вернул поцелуй, откровенно дразня степного. – Вот теперь – да, – неохотно добавил он спустя пару минут.

– И кому теперь тяжелее будет ждать до вечера, а, провокатор? – хмыкнул Яран, не спеша его отпускать.

– Нам обоим? – улыбнулся в ответ Креш. – Предлагаешь не ждать? У нас в любом случае есть еще больше получаса…

– Дверь в лабораторию не запирается, – показательно расстроился степной, – а Изекиль хоть и стучится, но ответа не ждет, сам видел, – он разжал руки. – До встречи.

– Она не запирается, но блокируется… Но если ты настаиваешь, – Креш отступил на шаг, – то до встречи.

– Еще перепугается, пол-экипажа сюда притащит, – фыркнул Яран, возвращаясь к кейсу с оборудованием. – Не то чтобы меня это сильно заботило, но все-таки.

– Ты выиграл, – рассмеялся Креш и все же вышел прочь.

Степной, закончив разбираться со сбором всего необходимого, еще раз огляделся, проверив, ничего ли не забыл, и не спеша направился на мостик.

Там все было по-прежнему, капитан задумчиво смотрел на постепенно приближавшуюся планету, пилот молча сидел с полуприкрытыми глазами, навигатор и связист о чем-то негромко разговаривали. Яран прошел к терминалу и всмотрелся в бегущие строчки, вдруг насторожившись и перемотав показания одного из зондов на самое начало. Убедившись, что ему не показалось, он развернул зонды прочь от планеты: сейчас научника интересовала совершенно не она.

– Яран? – капитан заметил, как мелкие юркие точки промелькнули мимо обзорного экрана.

– Похоже, у нас проблемы, – коротко отозвался тот, не поднимая головы и набирая на терминале какие-то команды. – Мне нужно минут десять.

«Похоже, иначе у нас и не бывает», – чуть не выдал Леас, но вовремя остановил себя. Капитан бросил быстрый взгляд на опять сосредоточенного Булана, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке, и вновь обернулся к обзорному экрану. Планета в алом свете звезды казалась состоящей из лавы, но не бурлящей, а словно замершей за секунду до взрыва, хотя Леас понимал, что это лишь иллюзия, перед ним лишь кусок камня.

Нахмурившийся Яран наконец отвлекся от терминала и набрал на своем планшете короткое сообщение, адресованное Крешу, с просьбой подняться – оговоренное ранее время еще не вышло.

Техник появился спустя пару минут, и, судя по тому, что он неотрывно смотрел в планшет, уже был в курсе ситуации.

– Я не уверен, что все понимаю верно, – сказал он с порога, – но если верно, то сколько у нас времени? – он остановился рядом со степным, глядя на поток данных на его терминале.

– Пара часов, не больше. Просто улететь не успеем, слишком большой радиус взрыва. После прошлого прыжка прошло меньше трех дней, чем это нам грозит?

– В лучшем случае – перегревом, в худшем, – Креш пожал плечами, – останемся без инженерного, а то и вовсе разнесет на атомы…

– Господа, – как-то подозрительно мягко вмешался в их разговор Леас, – как насчет объяснить всем собравшимся? – выглядел при этом капитан так, что спорить с ним не хотелось.

– Звезда скоро станет сверхновой, буквально через пару часов, как сказал Яран, – Креш вновь сосредоточился на своем планшете, – все, что нам остается на данном этапе – попробовать вновь уйти в червоточину, риски я озвучил. Есть несколько вариантов, – это он сказал уже научнику, – будем надеяться, что выйдет. У меня есть час? Или будут слишком сильные возмущения?

Яран опять закопался в поступавшие данные.

– Возмущения уже идут, через час поток частиц будет плотнее в пару сотен раз. Постарайся закончить раньше. Леас, – обратился он к капитану, – нам только прыгать, так есть хоть какой-то шанс выжить.

– Хорошо, я понял, – капитан не собирался спорить, он уже неоднократно успел убедиться в том, что эти двое знают, о чем говорят, и их мнению стоит верить.

Креш же свернул экран планшета – ему все равно предстояла работа руками, а не общение с цифрами – и, поймав взгляд Ярана, коротко улыбнувшись, сказал:

– Не стоило все же откладывать на вечер, – а потом обернулся к капитану: – Я бы предложил отправить всех на шаттлы перед прыжком, на третьем есть модуль для дистанционного управления «Арго». Если дело пойдет совсем плохо, то, возможно, хотя бы у команды будет шанс выжить. Подумай над моими словами.

– Если бы не отложили, у нас бы не было этого часа, – непонятно для остальных ответил степной. – Помощь нужна?

– Я сам, – покачал головой Креш, – лучше проверь шаттлы, просто на всякий случай. Я ушел, – он кивнул собравшимся и вышел прочь: то, что он собирался сделать, требовало времени.

Яран еще немного понаблюдал за по-прежнему поступавшими данными и тоже ушел, оставив разумных на мостике переваривать новости.

Леас бросил короткий взгляд на звезду, словно надеясь увидеть признаки надвигавшейся катастрофы, и вернулся к своему креслу, чтобы включить общекорабельную связь.

– Внимание экипажу, всем подняться на мостик, – ни к чему делать подобные объявления по громкой связи, а так у всех будет возможность задать вопросы сразу. Так явно будет лучше. Капитан выглядел несколько отстраненным, как всегда в моменты опасности, стараясь не демонстрировать то, что чувствовал. К тому же у них был шанс, и достаточно неплохой, судя по всему, во всяком случае, водный собирался думать именно так.

Минут через пять на мостике собрался весь экипаж, кроме Ярана и Креша. Разумные переглядывались, не понимая, что случилось, но вслух никто пока не высказывался. Посмотрев на собравшихся, Леас спокойно описал ситуацию, в которую они попали, сделав упор на то, что у них есть шанс выйти из нее почти без потерь, но все же стоит принять определенные меры. На самом деле существовал аварийный протокол, и капитан лишь озвучивал его пункты, но его размеренная речь успокаивала, словно сглаживала страх, который все же мелькал на лицах. Ответив на несколько вопросов, водный распустил экипаж – готовиться к переходу на шаттлы, не торопясь следовать за ними: ему была нужна небольшая пауза, даже не для паники, скорее, просто для того, чтобы смириться с очередным сюрпризом, что принес этот полет. На мостике остались навигатор, в спешном порядке рассчитывавший координаты прыжка, пилот, направивший «Арго» подальше от звезды для уменьшения получаемого излучения, и сам Леас.

Остальные члены экипажа, на всякий случай собрав необходимый минимум типа тех же медикаментов, собрались на палубе, где Яран быстро распределил их по двум шаттлам, управлять которыми в случае чего должны были Арен и Риан. С того момента, как стало известно об угрозе, прошло больше сорока минут, и степной, убедившись, что здесь все в порядке, поднялся в инженерный.

Примерно в то же время Креш вернулся из моторного. Ему пришлось прилично поколдовать над двигателями, и в процессе он умудрился порядком испачкаться, но это было последним, что сейчас его волновало. Они не были готовы к прыжку, но вариантов не было, придется смириться с возможными рисками. Ему осталось только обмануть систему, чем Креш и собирался заняться, когда увидел Ярана.

– Время? – уточнил он. – Дай мне еще пару минут, и можно будет пробовать. Точнее, уходить, конечно, – поправил себя лесной, для которого переход на шаттл ощущался практически предательством.

Степной кивнул и, подойдя к уже склонившемуся над терминалом технику, обнял его, делясь теплом и – совсем чуть-чуть – уверенностью.

– «Арго» выдержит, не зря ты в него всю душу вложил, – негромко сказал он.

– Это старый транспортник, Яран, – грустно сказал Креш, – не флагман, а обычная рабочая лошадка. Он крепкий, но… Неважно, я закончил, и медлить больше не стоит. Поцелуй на удачу?

– Конечно, – слова не разошлись с делом, и на ближайшие несколько минут грустным мыслям не нашлось места.

Этот поцелуй, он убедил лучше всех слов, успокоил и придал уверенности – настоящей, а не той, что пытался продемонстрировать Креш.

– Ну вот, – рассмеялся он, осторожно стирая мазок сажи с щеки Ярана, – теперь и ты перепачкался. Пойдем, не стоит уменьшать наши шансы.

– Не страшно, – хмыкнул степной. – Да, идем.

– Сейчас, – Креш набрал код рубки. – Инженерная – мостику.

– Слушаю, – раздался голос капитана.

– К прыжку все готово, встретимся в шаттле.

– Принято, – отрывисто бросил Леас, прерывая связь. – Пора, – обратился он к оставшимся, поднимаясь со своего места.

Навигатор, кивнув, сразу направился к выходу, а Булан, ласково проведя рукой по приборной панели, встал и посмотрел прямо на капитана.

– Сумасшедший полет, правда? С самого начала… И корабль, и экипаж. Но я ни о чем не жалею, даже если нам не повезет, хоть мне и страшно до ужаса, – выдав это, он развернулся к двери, тоже собираясь уходить.

– Подожди, – попросил Леас. – Я собирался вечером с тобой поговорить, спокойно и без спешки, но чем дольше я откладываю, тем хуже… – он замялся: в такой ситуации сложно придумать, что сказать в первую очередь, да и времени почти нет. Так что Леас просто подошел к пилоту и, притянув его к себе, выдохнул: – Тебе нечего бояться, мы обязательно справимся. Только будь рядом, хорошо? И не отгораживайся от меня.

– Только если и ты будешь делать то же самое, – окончательно плюнув на субординацию, ответил Булан, развернувшись и обнимая в ответ. – Мне не хватало наших разговоров.

– А мне – твоей улыбки, – признался Леас. – Прости, я действительно вел себя как идиот, стоило наплевать на все эти отчеты, ничего бы с ними не случилось. Нам пора, – неохотно сказал водный, краем глаза поймав алый всполох на обзорном экране, и все же он нашел время на выматывающе нежный поцелуй.

Но, как бы там ни было, им действительно было пора спускаться, пока не стало совсем поздно. Остальные члены экипажа уже заняли свои места в шаттлах, ждали только их.

– Я настроил дистанционное управление, – сказал Креш, поднимаясь из кресла пилота. Вопреки ожиданиям, он не высказался по поводу задержки, да и вообще выглядел несколько отрешенно. – «Арго» на прежнем курсе, так что не будем медлить.

– Внимание всем шаттлам, – капитан достаточно разбирался в современной технике, чтобы установить связь без чужой помощи. – Будьте готовы отстыковаться по команде или при получении сигнала тревоги. Мы уходим в червоточину. Начинаем, – сказал он и устроился в свободном кресле.

Булан сел за штурвал, бросив на капитана быстрый взгляд, и сосредоточился. Креш, опустившись в кресло рядом с Яраном, уткнулся в планшет, запуская генерацию червоточины, и степной, не обращая внимая на удивленный взгляд навигатора, обнял техника за плечи.

Обычно переход происходил почти мгновенно – стоило лишь прикрыть глаза, и все, перед тобой новые звезды. На этот раз вспышка света словно медленно затягивала корабль, разрастаясь и затапливая все вокруг, позволяя разглядеть себя. Креш, не отрывавшийся от планшета, за секунду до выхода в обычное пространство резко побледнел, и только уверенное прикосновение Ярана позволило ему усидеть на месте, а не рвануть в инженерную в попытке хоть что-то поправить. В итоге он просто закрыл глаза.

– Мы вышли, – тихо сказал Булан, пытаясь выровнять корабль, но то ли с дистанционным управлением что-то было не то, то ли с «Арго».

– Вот только куда… – выдал навигатор.

– Да без разницы, – вклинился Креш, – мы перегрели двигатели, – он вновь был полностью поглощен своим планшетом. – Впрочем, не критично, даже удивительно…

– Мы можем вернуться на свои места? – задал Леас самый главный вопрос. – Да и ты в инженерном быстрее разберешься в ситуации.

– Да, так будет лучше, – согласился Креш.

Капитан тут же сделал объявление: все же на «Арго», даже с неработающими двигателями, разумным было бы спокойнее, чем в шаттлах.

– Поможешь? – негромко попросил техник степного.

– Да, конечно.

Яран и Креш первыми покинули шаттл, за ними навигатор – разбираться, куда их вынесло, а потом потихоньку потянулись и все остальные. На всех лицах читалось явное облегчение, несмотря на гнетущую тишину, не разбавляемую на этом уровне привычным тихим рокотом. После такой эмоциональной встряски было сложно всем, поэтому большинство разумных собралось в комнате отдыха – попытаться в разговорах и не рассказанных ранее историях забыть свой страх. Это испытание еще прочнее сплотило экипаж.

На мостике навигатор закопался в карты и расчеты, а Леас, пользуясь тем, что на них не обращают внимания, оперся на кресло Булана, касаясь его плеча и осторожно выдохнул: похоже, все не так плохо, как казалось час назад. Пилот накрыл его руку своей: он все еще не чувствовал себя спокойным, но то, что Леас был рядом, готов был поддержать, очень многого стоило.

– Я, кажется, понял, – не поднимая глаз от своих расчетов, сказал навигатор, – мы вышли немного раньше расчетной точки, так что пара лишних дней, и мы на месте. Курс я просчитал, – он все же отвлекся и, посмотрев на капитана, спросил: – Могу я быть свободен?

– Конечно, отдыхай, – Леас кивнул, даже не собираясь отодвигаться от Булана: пусть думают, что хотят. – Я сообщу, когда будут новости из инженерного.

Степной только посмотрел куда-то в сторону обзорного экрана, но комментировать происходящее никак не стал и ушел.

– Будем сидеть здесь? – негромко спросил Леас, когда они наконец остались одни. – Хотя кто-то же должен.

– Я был бы не против, – хмыкнул пилот, понемногу успокаиваясь. – Тут привычно и есть вы.

– Но тут как-то не очень удобно обниматься, – улыбнулся Леас, – наверстаем позже? Опять на «вы»? – с ноткой грусти уточнил он спустя немного времени.

– Привычка, – смущенно улыбнулся Булан. – Я постараюсь не сбиваться. И опять ты про какое-то позже, – с некоторой запинкой добавил он, – где-то я такое уже слышал.

– Я усвоил урок, – покачал головой Леас, – больше никаких увиливаний.

Словно в доказательство своих слов он наклонился и мягко поцеловал пилота. Тот, окончательно придя в себя, после завершения поцелуя огляделся по сторонам, раздумывая, потом встал и оперся о приборную панель, притянув капитана поближе – так было гораздо удобнее обниматься. Леас и не думал возражать, так и правда было лучше. Мысли о том, что они опять зависли неизвестно где, текли мимо, словно испугавшись уюта объятий, разбавляемых неспешными поцелуями.

В инженерном Креш пытался понять, что можно сделать с двигателем, как его безопасно снова запустить, учитывая перегрев, и не угробить при этом окончательно. Думалось не очень хорошо, он даже Риану написал, надеясь на свежий взгляд. По всему выходило, что единственным вариантом было ожидание – около суток, а потом стоило попытаться запустить систему охлаждения в обход поврежденных элементов, и если все выйдет, то они запустятся. Поделившись своими выводами со стоявшим чуть в стороне Яраном, что-то изучавшим на экране терминала, Креш поинтересовался его мнением.

– Радость моя, пойдем-ка до столовой, перекусим, и до чьей-нибудь каюты – отдохнуть немного, – отозвался степной. – Может, свежие мысли в голову придут, а то столько нервов и сил за сегодня было потрачено, что на неделю вперед хватит. Все равно нужно ждать, других вариантов я не вижу.

– Сомнительная радость какая-то, – фыркнул Креш, но спорить не стал, только сообщил капитану новости и, подойдя к Ярану, обнял, вдыхая знакомый запах. – Постой так минутку, Яр, – попросил он.

– Другой не надо, – хмыкнул тот в ответ на первую реплику.

Они простояли так гораздо дольше обещанной минуты, но ни тому, ни другому не хотелось разжимать рук, не хотелось терять ощущение тепла рядом, особенно после всего произошедшего.

– Мы идем? – неохотно уточнил Креш, ловя чужой взгляд и тут же забывая, о чем еще хотел сказать, теряясь в нежности и безоговорочном принятии.

Вместо ответа его поцеловали – мягко и вместе с тем настойчиво, окончательно изгоняя лишние мысли о том, чего не случилось.

– Идем. Обед и полежать, – ласково оглаживая контур лица лесного, напомнил Яран немного позже.

– Хорошо, – согласился Креш, осторожно удерживая его руку, чтобы потереться щекой о ладонь и легко поцеловать запястье – еще один способ выразить то, что он сейчас чувствовал.

В столовой на этот раз собрался абсолютно весь экипаж. Разумные негромко переговаривались, иногда даже слышался смех, все менее нервный. Креша и Ярана встретили ободряющими возгласами – все понимали, что если бы не они, «Арго» не пережил бы встречу со звездой. Техник только отмахнулся, не имея ни сил, ни желания разговаривать с кем-то, кроме Ярана, а степной покачал головой, давая понять, что к нему лезть по-прежнему не стоит. Кажется, никого особо не заботило, что они застряли на неопределенное время, о чем капитан, негромко разговаривавший с пилотом, уже должен был предупредить.

Креш без особого аппетита ел и в итоге, отодвинув почти нетронутый обед, попросил:

– Может, пойдем?

– Конечно, тебе явно нужно отдохнуть, – Яран допил чай, встал, по-прежнему не обращая ни на кого внимания, обнял тоже поднявшегося техника за плечи, и они направились к выходу.

Не сказать, чтобы их поведение кого-то удивило, на самом деле экипаж с легкой руки доктора уже даже ставки делал на то, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем эти двое сойдутся. Вот и теперь Арен победно улыбался, потому что именно его прогноз оказался самым верным. Изекиль, который в споре не участвовал, сначала решил подпортить доктору веселье, но потом припомнил счастливое лицо брата и промолчал.

В каюте Креш практически упал на койку – наконец-то немного отпустило нервное напряжение последних часов, и навалилась дикая усталость. Яран присел рядом.

– Может, поспишь пару часов? Я никуда не уйду.

– Если ты ляжешь рядом, – прикрыл глаза Креш, – то я и правда с удовольствием подремлю.

Степной только улыбнулся и по возможности аккуратно разместился на довольно узком ложе, чтобы не слишком мешать расслабившемуся технику. Креш немного повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, и, спокойно улыбаясь, уснул. Яран же просто лежал, обнимая его, смотрел в никуда и думал. Через некоторое время, судя по всему, что-то решив для себя, он прикрыл глаза и, слушая тихое дыхание, тоже задремал.

Креша разбудила тишина. Нет, звуки, конечно, были – дыхание Ярана, фоновый гул корабля, – но не было привычного рокота двигателей, поэтому техник подскочил, через секунду понимая, что так и должно быть. На чуть подсвеченном терминале были видны цифры – глубокая ночь по корабельному времени.

– Прости, что разбудил, – негромко сказал лесной заметив, что Яран открыл глаза.

– Все в порядке, я даже почти выспался, – степной потянулся, не спеша подниматься. – Как ты?

– Вроде тоже выспался, – не отводя от него взгляда, улыбнулся Креш. – Ну или вообще еще не просыпался, и мне все это снится.

– Весьма приятный сон, надо сказать, – хмыкнул Яран, тоже садясь. – Технически сейчас не вечер, но обещания нужно выполнять, правильно? – он подначивающе улыбнулся.

– Совершенно верно, – преувеличенно серьезно согласился лесной, – особенно такие, которые несут за собой много интересного, – высказавшись, он мимолетно коснулся чужих губ и отстранился, дразня.

Яран склонил голову набок, изучающе на него посмотрев в ответ на этот маневр, потом быстрым движением поймал техника за запястье и аккуратно уронил на себя, улегшись обратно.

– Попался, – улыбнулся степной и, зарывшись пальцами в волосы техника, поцеловал его.

– Попался, – согласился чуть позже Креш, – и совершенно об этом не жалею.

Яран несколько задумчиво на него посмотрел, но комментировать фразу никак не стал. Да и сейчас важнее были не слова, а действия – крепкие объятия, ласковые прикосновения, поцелуи, заставлявшие забыть обо всем постороннем, плен чужих глаз, и – на пике – тихое:

– Люблю тебя.

– Хорошо, что ты продолжаешь меня обнимать, – спустя какое-то время сказал Креш, вычерчивая какие-то только ему понятные символы на груди Ярана, – а то я бы опять сбежал прятаться, – он невесело хмыкнул. – Дурной характер, – только после этого лесной поднял взгляд, потому что ему нужно было видеть, как отреагируют на его слова. – Я тоже тебя люблю, Яр.

– Нормальный у тебя характер, – мягко улыбнулся степной, чуть крепче сжав руки, – без него ничего и не было бы, – еще один поцелуй, почти невесомый, но такой необходимый – как подтверждение сказанных ранее слов.

– Или, наоборот, все было бы гораздо проще, – не удержался Креш, но потом покачал головой, будто отрицая свои же слова. – Слушай, я понимаю, прекрасный момент, и все такое, – он замялся, – но, может, раз уж мы проснулись, пойдем в двигателях покопаемся?

– Вот за это тебя и люблю, – искренне рассмеялся Яран. – Пойдем, может, получится что-нибудь сделать, не дожидаясь полных суток после прыжка.

– Обязательно получится, – кивнул Креш, мимолетно касаясь его губ, – в моторном уже сейчас должно быть вполне терпимо. Впрочем, на месте разберемся.

Они быстро привели себя в порядок и направились вниз – «Арго» был дорог обоим, и не хотелось, чтобы корабль долго дрейфовал в космосе бесполезной громадой.

Бывают ситуации, в которых многое зависит от веры в успех, эта была как раз из таких. У них получилось, пусть и с трудом, Креш несколько раз умудрился прилично психануть на себя за то, что не смог найти другого пути, и в такие моменты слова помогали плохо, а вот поцелуи, как оказалось, очень даже. К утру заработала система охлаждения, и техник смог запустить диагностику двигателя.

– Все, – сказал он, улыбаясь стоящему рядом Ярану, – теперь или вышло, или нет, но не будем торчать здесь. Бессмысленно. Завтрак?

– Пожалуй, – кивнул степной, – на данный момент мы сделали все возможное. Ты молодец, правда, и не казни себя больше.

– Не могу, – пожал плечами Креш, – но ты всегда знаешь, как заставить меня перестать.

– Главное – быть рядом в нужный момент, – устало улыбнулся Яран, обнимая его – для собственного успокоения и просто так, потому что это приятно.

– Обещаю заниматься самоедством только в твоем присутствии, – фыркнул Креш, прижимаясь еще ближе.

– Вот и договорились, – очередной поцелуй, особенно сладкий от осознания, что тебя любят, и они все-таки ушли в столовую.

Там было еще достаточно тихо, на самом деле завтракал только доктор, остальные то ли еще не проснулись, то ли не успели закончить традиционный утренний обход. Арен бросил короткий взгляд на вошедших и, улыбнувшись своим мыслям, вернулся к чтению.

Ближе к концу трапезы Креш, периодически поглядывавший на лежащий на столе планшет, на экране которого отображался процесс диагностики, победно улыбнулся. Ярану не нужно было ничего объяснять, а вот остальным… Впрочем, лесной пошел более простым путем: он написал капитану, предоставив тому возможность самому оповещать экипаж – это же его обязанность, в конце концов.

Закончив завтрак, Креш, напоследок поцеловав Ярана прямо посреди коридора, ушел в инженерное – разбираться с запуском, а степной – в лабораторию, посмотреть, что там с присланными навигатором уточненными данными. Судя по всему, до Солнечной системы оставалось всего пять дней полета, и стоило воспользоваться ими по полной: кто знает, что могло попасться по пути.

На мостике царило оживление: еще бы, остался финальный рывок. После уже привычной переклички и отмашки инженерного «Арго» наконец продолжил свой полет.

Следующие три дня прошли тихо, мирно и спокойно. Системы «Арго» работали без крупных сбоев, а мелкие неприятности, связанные с недавним перегревом, оперативно устранялись Крешем и снова притихшим Рианом. Техник по-прежнему ночевал в каюте степного и в свободное время торчал в лаборатории – не только повысказывать идеи по использованию того или иного образца какой-нибудь гадости, но и просто побыть в приятной компании.

Леас, который и так не собирался сильно скрывать свое отношение к пилоту, глядя на довольного жизнью Креша и улыбавшегося Ярана, окончательно смирился с разбродом в экипаже и в один из вечеров не позволил Булану уйти к себе. Едва ли это что-то сильно изменило в их отношениях, внешне – точно нет, но, кажется, этот шаг окончательно убедил пилота, что Леас не отступит.

Утро четвертого дня началось с сообщения с мостика: дежурный сообщал, что «Арго» приближается к неизвестному кораблю, который не отвечает на запросы. Капитан после недолгих раздумий попросил продублировать информацию научнику. Булан, и эту ночь проведший рядом с ним, недовольно поморщился, явно не желая покидать постель – сонный и теплый, он показался водному лучшим, что случилось с ним за весь этот полет. Как-то само вышло так, что мысли были озвучены, и только понимание того, что неизвестный корабль может быть угрозой, все же позволило им покинуть каюту.

На мостике уже были внимательно что-то изучавший в бегущих строках на терминале Яран и сосредоточенный Креш, пытавшийся понять, почему корабль кажется ему чем-то знакомым.

– Он напоминает флагман, – задумчиво сказал техник, подойдя ближе к обзорному экрану. – Более крупный, но это, – он указал на одну из конструкций, – определенно инженерное. Хочу туда, – обернувшись к Ярану, добавил лесной.

– Леас, нужен связист, я не все старые частоты помню, хотя вряд ли это поможет, – проронил степной и поднял голову, посмотрев на Креша. – Если я прав и корабль действительно мертв, то обязательно заглянем.

Капитан даже одергивать их не стал, успокаивающе улыбнулся Булану и вызвал связиста: со случайной находкой стоило разобраться.

– На нем остатки каких-то конструкций, – продолжал делиться своими наблюдениями Креш, – похоже на причальный крепеж. Что говорят наши сенсоры? Есть источники тепла?

– В том-то и дело, что нет. Глухо, по всем показаниям не отличается от какого-нибудь дрейфующего метеорита. Интересно, почему его покинули? Видимых повреждений нет…

– А что если не покинули? Что если просто не успели в него сесть? – воодушевился Креш. – Крупные корабли собирали на орбитальных станциях, ну, «Ариадну» – уж точно. Что если до него просто не смогли добраться? Или он остался лишним?

– На флагманах точно были ИскИны, попробуем достучаться, – пожал плечами Яран. – О, доброе утро, нужна помощь, – он поприветствовал появившегося в дверях связиста и коротко ввел того в курс дела.

Степной, воодушевившись, потер руки и занялся перебором различных вариантов связи с кораблем. Общие каналы, уйма устаревших протоколов – связист оказался настоящим знатоком своего дела.

– А что если не вызов, а запрос? – вдруг ожил не отрывавший взгляда от корабля Креш. – Как между кораблями, а не между живыми существами. Сейчас, – он развернул экран планшета, быстро что-то ища. – Это коды отклика «Ариадны», – он показал связисту ряды цифр. – Вот этот и этот – на стыковку.

– Попробовать никто не мешает, – согласился связист, набирая нужные комбинации. – Есть! – встрепенулся он.

– Разрешение на стыковку, – Креш быстро просмотрел пришедшее сообщение. – Не будем заставлять корабль ждать? Возьмем шаттл или пристыкуем «Арго»? Реально и то, и другое, – техник был безумно рад возможности оказаться на незнакомом флагмане, но все же не считал, что вправе решать такой вопрос самостоятельно, поэтому обернулся к Ярану и Леасу.

– Я бы ограничился шаттлом, – пожал плечами степной. – Капитан?

– Да, – кивнул водный, – так будет лучше. Вы еще кого-то с собой берете? – он понимал, что сам факт полета не обсуждается, да и Леасу самому было любопытно, что скрывает такая находка.

– Не думаю, что в этом есть смысл, – Яран покачал головой. – Корабль старый, интерес представляет только как почти музейная ценность. Я просто не дам Крешу застрять там на пару дней, – добавил он чуть тише с мягкой улыбкой, глядя на техника, что-то разъяснявшего связисту.

– А то и на пару лет, – так же негромко ответил Леас. – Удачи вам, и постарайтесь все же не задерживаться, мы почти у цели, а к кораблю, если там есть что-то действительно важное, можно будет вернуться.

– Да, конечно, – степной кивнул и, подойдя к технику, коснулся его плеча. Тот, воодушевленно блестя глазами, бросил последний взгляд на обзорный экран, и они направились к выходу.

– Нужно пообщаться с компьютером корабля, узнать его имя и предполагаемый маршрут, – начал рассказывать о своих планах Креш, – провести полную проверку, просто на всякий случай, согласись, исправный флагман – это невероятная ценность. Особенно если учесть, что он младше наших кораблей, а значит, есть возможность найти какое-то новшество, улучшение в двигателях, – кажется, лесной и забыл, что цель их полета – совершенно не дрейфовавший в космосе корабль.

– Креш, радость моя неугомонная, притормози, – рассмеялся Яран. – У нас Земля по курсу через полтора дня, корабль никуда не улетит, координаты известны. Успеешь еще облазить сверху донизу.

– Ну, если так рассуждать, то Земля тоже никуда не улетит, – фыркнул в ответ техник. – Ладно-ладно, я тебя понял, можешь еще парочку раз назвать своей радостью, чтобы я еще и согласился.

– И радость, и прелесть, и вообще самый лучший, – покладисто перечислил степной, продолжая улыбаться. – Просто не забывай об остальных членах экипажа, им-то не так интересно, что это за корабль.

– Ну так это их проблемы, – отмахнулся Креш. Впрочем, он уже смирился, что вдоволь покопаться во флагмане ему не дадут. – Хотя бы пара часов у меня есть, а, строгий надсмотрщик?

– Креш, – Яран остановился, посерьезнев. – Во-первых, я тебе не конвоир, а во-вторых, Леас дал добро на изучение корабля на обратном пути, хоть на неделю тут сможешь застрять.

– Эй, ты чего? – техник, успевший сделать несколько шагов вперед, развернулся, удивленно глядя на спутника. – Я же просто пошутил… – он не ожидал такого резкого перехода от шутливой перепалки к серьезности. – Мы можем и вовсе оставить его дрейфовать и дальше, – неохотно предложил он.

– Все в порядке, – вздохнул степной, – я тебя понял. Пойдем, несколько часов на осмотр у нас будет.

– Нет, – Креш подошел ближе, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, – и с места больше не сдвинусь… Все точно в порядке? Я не хотел тебя обидеть… Яр? – техник казался несколько испуганным.

– Ты меня не обидел, это немного другое, – Яран покачал головой. – Помнишь, я говорил, что мне очень повезло с семьей? Меня так воспитывали, что любое ограничение свободы действий должно быть либо абсолютно добровольным, либо в качестве наказания за соответствующий проступок. Не нужно считать, что я вправе категорически что-то тебе запретить.

– Я так и не думал, – удивленно сказал лесной и, коснувшись его плеча, словно это могло добавить весомости его словам, произнес: – Правда. Да даже если бы и запретил, то потому, что у тебя была бы веская причина… – он оборвал себя и беспомощно добавил: – Я запутался. Мы можем просто забыть об этом? Если ты действительно не обижен.

– Да, конечно, – степной вздохнул и притянул техника поближе, обнимая. – Зато я теперь знаю, что тебе очень нравятся ласковые обращения, – хмыкнул он. – Так?

– От тебя – уж точно, – Креш улыбнулся, стараясь не показывать облегчения от того, что Яран оттаял.

– Хорошо. На чем мы там закончили, мой дорогой любитель древних кораблей? На том, что все-таки стоит долететь до той громады?

– Ага, – кивнул лесной, но даже не сделал попытки отступить: ему определенно было мало объятий, а вот поцелуй – просто так, для верности и собственного спокойствия, ну и потому что ему нравилось целовать Ярана, нравилось, как чуть сбивается у него дыхание…

– Эй! – раздался веселый голос Изекиля. – Вам мало научной, вы теперь решили заставлять меня смущаться и в других местах?

– Уже уходим, – ответил Яран, не разжимая объятий, и еще раз коротко коснулся чужих губ. – И что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты сильно смущался.

– Я очень-очень сильно смущаюсь, так сильно, что даже не получается не смотреть.

– Из! – прикрикнул на брата Креш. – Продолжишь в том же духе, полетишь с нами на флагман.

– Ну уж нет, спасибо, – лесной даже руками замахал. – Я лучше растение пойду проведаю, оно зацвело там, красиво так, – мечтательно добавил он.

– Иди, любуйся, – хмыкнул техник. Изекиль не заставил себя упрашивать и поспешил прочь, а то кто знает, вдруг его и правда затащат на очередную груду железа. – Нам тоже не стоит задерживаться.

– Да, идем, пока кто-нибудь еще не проснулся, – рассмеялся Яран, и они все-таки спустились к шаттлам.

Быстрая проверка, отчет мостику и старт. Креш уже словно и забыл о недавнем разговоре, поглощенный картиной величественного корабля, по сравнению с которым шаттл казался совсем мелким. Техник не смог отказать себе в удовольствии получше рассмотреть флагман, неторопливо пробираясь к грузовому трюму, решив, что будет проще попасть во внутрь через него.

– А что по поводу моих запретов? – словно мимоходом спросил Креш, дожидаясь отклика от флагмана. – Вроде того же обещания угробить шаттлы? Почему ты так спокойно к этому отнесся?

– Потому что это обещание не было пустой прихотью. Я помню твой голос, когда ты сообщил о приходе волны, – ответил Яран, – и меньше всего хочу, чтобы подобная ситуация повторилась.

– Спасибо, для меня это важно. Так, готово.

Он осторожно провел шаттл сквозь открывшийся вход. Их встретила темнота, не было даже аварийного освещения, так что пришлось врубить подсветку.

– Придется влезать в скафандр, – недовольно выдал Креш и, опустив шаттл на палубу чуть в стороне, повернулся к Ярану. – Давай сделаем так: находим ближайший терминал, я смотрю общую информацию, запускаю генератор, если это возможно, а подробнее изучаем корабль уже на обратном пути. Как тебе?

– Если среди данных попадется что-то особо интересное, посмотрим сразу, да? – улыбнулся степной. – Хорошо, так и сделаем.

– Общую информацию мы уж точно должны узнать. Например, почему он без экипажа? Или что-то вроде последнего сканирования Земли… Меня занесло. Давай одеваться и выходить.

– Неудивительно, такой шанс, – хмыкнул Яран.

Они облачились в скафандры и покинули шаттл. В свете прожектора необходимый терминал нашелся сразу, и Креш тут же устремился к нему. Корабль долго не откликался, а когда все же удалось включить консоль, то не реагировал на стандартные команды. Пришлось переходить на код «Ариадны», но и здесь были трудности. В итоге Креш только час провозился с доступом к системам и до конца не понял, как удалось подключить генератор. Вспыхнули казавшиеся слишком яркими лампы, заработала система жизнеобеспечения, но для лесного важно было другое: он получил доступ к прошлому корабля.

– У него нет имени, – озвучил Креш свои наблюдения, – ему и еще трем флагманам его серии просто не успели их дать. Едва ли мы сможем узнать, что произошло, разве только если работала автоматическая съемка… Но на это глупо даже надеяться. Вот, смотри, – он показал на столбики данных, – это дата первичного старта, это – финальная проверка, следующей должна была идти дата, когда корабль покинул верфь, но ее нет.

– А ты обратил внимание, что эти годы гораздо позднее, чем те, когда улетели четыре флагмана с первыми переселенцами? – задумчиво ответил Яран.

– Ты прав, – Креш кивнул, – то есть получается, их построили спустя много лет после того, как наши предки покинули Землю, но не выпустили… У нас есть координаты верфи, она по курсу «Арго», посмотрим, что там сейчас, может, найдем хоть какие-то ответы, – он осмотрелся по сторонам, словно запоминая. – Думаю, мы можем улетать, к следующему визиту корабль будет полностью готов принять гостей. Хотя есть еще одно, – он подключил планшет к терминалу – что, удивительно, обошлось даже без настройки – и скопировал спецификации корабля. – Посмотрю на досуге. Теперь точно можно уходить.

– Да, идем, – степной тоже осмотрелся и пошел к шаттлу.

Обратный путь прошел без приключений, и вот Креш и Яран снова шли по коридорам «Арго», направляясь на мостик.

– Полетели дальше, – ответил Креш на вопросительный взгляд капитана. Ему хотелось поскорей просмотреть принесенные файлы, и сейчас, когда он снова был на транспортнике, появилось острое сожаление, словно он попрощался с безымянным кораблем, словно больше не будет шанса подняться на него, и это явно не добавляло хорошего настроения.

Леас не стал ничего уточнять, решив, что в любом случае, если нашлось что-то важное, на обратном пути про корабль напомнят, и вернулся к креслу пилота. Лесной еще пару минут постоял, смотря на корабль на обзорном экране, пока «Арго» маневрировал, чтобы облететь его, и, вздохнув, утянул Ярана к выходу.

– Зайдем в столовую? – предложил Креш, когда они покинули рубку.

– Было бы неплохо, а то кто-то сорвался изучать находку без завтрака, – рассмеялся Яран.

– Хочешь сказать, тебе было совсем не интересно? – подколол его лесной. – Признайся, ты тоже был очарован.

– Я же не предложил сначала завернуть поесть перед отлетом, правильно? – согласился степной. – В общем, стоим друг друга.

– Ну вот, ты сам все и сказал. Посмотрим то, что я скопировал, пока завтракаем?

– Хорошо, – за разговором они дошли до нужного помещения, опять придя самыми последними, судя по улыбке кока, и уселись за стол.

– Двигатели или что-то другое? – поинтересовался Креш, когда они получили свои тарелки. Лесной развернул экран планшета, делая его двусторонним.

– Для начала – да. Не думаю, что там есть много оборудования или какие-то архивы, – согласно кивнул степной.

– Тогда начнем, – Креш посмотрел ему в глаза и тепло улыбнулся. – Итак, – и вот на экране открыт первый файл.

Они просидели почти час, разбираясь в схемах и записях. Креш нашел несколько полезных улучшений, которые можно было бы использовать и на «Арго», а Яран просто с интересом изучал корабль. Они даже не обратили особого внимания на кока, который убрал тарелки и, покачав головой, налил им еще чаю.

– Нужно будет попробовать, – сказал Креш, сворачивая экран. – Последний модуль. Если удастся его собрать, это уменьшит время между прыжками почти вдвое.

– У нас есть все необходимое? – уточнил степной. – Хотя там вроде ничего сверхъестественного…

– Вроде все есть, плюс как раз пригодятся те детали, что мы взяли с «Тесея». Пойдем? – Креш словно весь светился от предвкушения возможности сделать что-то новое, его это по-настоящему захватывало.

– Конечно, – Яран откровенно залюбовался вдохновленным техником, что не укрылось от внимания лесного. Креш довольно улыбнулся и поднялся со своего места.

– А еще в инженерном тоже можно целоваться, и туда точно не войдет Из, – как бы между делом добавил он.

– Ага, туда может войти Риан, – возразил степной. – Но в целом идея отличная.

– Риан старается не появляться где-то одновременно со мной, – отмахнулся техник, – но даже если он войдет, меня это совершенно не встревожит.

Они покинули столовую – продолжить разговор можно было и по пути.

– Зашугал-таки парня, – хмыкнул Яран. – Но сейчас это к лучшему.

– Я тут совершенно не при чем, – почти искренне возмутился Креш. – Просто если хочешь показать зубы, нужно хотя бы убедиться, что они у тебя есть. Впрочем, не будем о нем, мы почти пришли, и найдутся занятия гораздо интересней.

– Для вдохновения, – улыбнулся степной, ловя техника за руку, обнимая и втягивая в нежный поцелуй. – Чтобы работалось веселее, – добавил он, ненадолго прервавшись. – И просто потому что хочется, – еще чуть позже.

– Стоило сначала добраться до каюты, – рассмеялся лесной, – чтобы работалось не только веселее, но и внимательней. Ты же понимаешь, что я теперь больше буду думать о том, как бы тебя еще раз поцеловать, а не о том, как лучше собрать новую деталь?

– Кто-то осознал, что дразнить иногда чревато? – улыбнулся в ответ Яран, выпуская его из объятий. – Хотя ты прав, стоит все-таки заняться модулем. Командуй, за что сначала браться.

– Я всегда это знал, просто совершенно не мог удержаться, ты становишься совершенно поразительным, когда отпускаешь себя, – Креш отступил и, переведя дыхание, добавил: – Итак, модуль, начнем, пожалуй, с инструментов, а потом разберемся.

Они застряли в инженерном до вечера, пропустив обед, но модуль все-таки собрали, установили, и техник, немного нервничая, запустил проверку.

– Это будет сложнее, чем я думал, – тихо сказал Креш, глядя на строчки, бежавшие по экрану, – нужно опять объяснять «Арго», что от него требуется. Хотя у нас еще достаточно времени… Кстати, – резко сменил он тему, – я, кажется, никогда об этом не задумывался, но сколько мы будем на Земле? При условии, что с ней все хорошо, конечно.

– Столько, сколько потребуется, если я верно понял посыл нашего командования. Цель номер один – вообще найти Землю, удостовериться, что она еще есть, цель номер два – вступить в контакт с населением, если оно, опять же, есть, или собрать максимум данных о ее состоянии, если все плохо.

– Ладно, если задача стоит так, то об установке модуля можно не волноваться, успею. Завтра будем пролетать мимо начальных координат флагмана, нужно будет постараться не пропустить этот момент.

– Сообщим навигатору, он проследит, – Яран пожал плечами. – Тем более что это, скорее всего, будет утро, потому что по расчетам конечной точки путешествия мы достигнем где-то после обеда.

– Что ж, понадеюсь на твою внимательность. Чем займемся дальше?

– Так, что тут у нас… Ужин через два часа, если здесь мы закончили, то можно подняться наверх, отдохнуть. Как тебе такая мысль?

– Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под отдыхом… – улыбнулся Креш и уже серьезнее добавил: – Только для начала я хочу в душ, кажется, я опять весь перепачкался.

– Отдых бывает и активным, – усмехнулся Яран. – На месте разберемся, не в первый раз.

– Вот и договорились, – техник убрал с терминала программу, с которой работал, и потянулся, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть размять усталые мышцы, степной тем временем убрал на место инструменты и мелкие детали, оставшиеся после работы. Проследивший за ним Креш только мягко улыбнулся и пошел прочь: он собирался все же для разнообразия заглянуть в свою каюту, а еще где-то в ближайших планах был визит в гидропонику – он не любил цветы и растения, но вот Ярану вполне могло быть любопытно.

Степной, еще раз оглядевшись и убедившись, что все в порядке, тоже ушел к себе – приводиться в порядок после полета и возни с модулем. На душе было легко, а настроение – прекрасным.

Креш заявился, когда он только начал одеваться – вошел, словно дверь не была закрыта, хотя это даже не удивляло. Окинул оценивающим взглядом, но подходить не спешил.

– Я собирался вытащить тебя в гидропонику, но теперь начинаю сомневаться в правильности этого решения.

– После ужина сходим? – Яран не спешил надевать следующий предмет туалета, выжидательно глядя на желанного гостя.

– А может, и вовсе завтра, – отмахнулся Креш: его сейчас совершенно не это волновало, он все же подошел ближе.

Капля воды скатилась с влажных волос Ярана, лесной завороженно следил, как она неторопливо прочертила линию от виска, ниже к шее, и, не удержавшись, поймал ее губами, легким поцелуем коснувшись мягкой кожи.

– Но определенно не теперь, – выдохнул он, щекоча дыханием.

– Согласен, – ненужная сейчас одежда отложена, гораздо важнее провести руками по плечам и спине, обнимая, убеждаясь, что только этого и ждали, прильнув еще ближе.

Позже они все же выбрались на ужин и даже в гидропонику завернули, каждый по-своему поразившись разросшемуся растению: Яран – как весьма интересному и неизвестному ранее виду, а вот Креш – как угрозе кораблю, потому что цветущая роскошными медовыми цветами лиана вполне могла окутать весь отсек, если что-то случится с выставленным температурным режимом. Впрочем, было красиво, и Яр казался весьма вдохновленным, так что техник решил не вредничать, а просто полюбоваться. Вдоволь насмотревшись на вольготно чувствовавшее себя растение, степной вспомнил про еще одну находку и прошелся по помещению. Под стеклом и яркими лампами буйно росли синие травы – похоже, прижиться им помог не только нужный режим, но и умелые руки лесного, занимавшегося всем этим хозяйством. У каждого был свой талант, и, похоже, здесь, на «Арго», появился реальный шанс это продемонстрировать.

– Нужно еще что-нибудь яркое для компании, – сказал Креш, тоже подходя, – красное.

– С учетом незапланированных прыжков и собранного нами модуля маршрут обратно будет проходить через другие звездные системы, может, и попадется что-нибудь подходящее, – улыбнулся Яран. – Да и на Земле, если она в порядке, должно быть много всего.

– Если модуль заработает, – отмахнулся техник. – Мне кажется, или она словно колышется? – он указал на одну из своеобразных трав. – Особенности купола? Или мы действительно притащили на корабль что-то живое?

– Ты прав… – степной присмотрелся повнимательнее. – Возможно, это что-то вроде насекомого, выбравшегося из закрепившегося на листе кокона, других предположений у меня нет. Выбраться оно не должно, под стеклом газ, тут все герметично, так что просто понаблюдаем.

– Загрузишь Изекиля? Он все равно отсюда почти не вылезает.

– Наверное. Будет проводить в лаборатории пару часов и уходить сюда до вечера. И польза, и нам мешать не будет, – Яран улыбнулся и обнял Креша за плечи – просто так, для собственного спокойствия.

– Бедный Из, лишают любимых игрушек ради какой-то недотравы, – улыбнулся техник. – Пойдем уже отсюда, а? Завтра нужно встать пораньше, я все еще помню о верфи.

– Не думаю, что он будет сильно против. Да, идем, нужно же еще нашему навигатору написать.

– Почему ему? – уточнил Креш. – Хочешь узнать, сколько точно до нужного места?

– Да. И чтобы он предупредил Булана или дежурного, чтобы мы не полетели мимо нужного места на полной скорости.

– И действительно, даже если там ничего нет, мне все равно нужно в этом убедиться самому, а то потом буду на всех злость вымещать.

– Вот и я о чем, – так, за разговором, они дошли до каюты Ярана, и степной, быстро набрав сообщение, посмотрел на уже привычно расположившегося на койке Креша. – Доброй ночи?

– Определенно доброй, – улыбнулся в ответ тот: день был длинным и насыщенным событиями, и стоило бы отдохнуть. – Иди ко мне, Яр, – попросил он, – все равно же, пока не обниму, не усну.

Степной только мягко улыбнулся и лег рядом. Нежный поцелуй, и, Креш, удовлетворенно вздохнув, устроился поудобнее, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь теплом и ощущением мягкой кожи под руками.

– Люблю тебя, – уже засыпая, прошептал он.

Утро снова началось с вызова дежурного: они подходили к нужной точке пространства, и нужно было спешить на мостик, чтобы не пропустить ее. Креш почти мгновенно вскочил и принялся одеваться, торопясь увидеть что-то новое и интересное, но при этом не сорвался один, все же дождавшись Ярана, потому что с ним любые открытия были еще лучше и занимательней.

К некоторому сожалению лесного, открытия толком не получилось. Да, верфь нашлась, вот только она оказалась полуразрушенной – застрявший в обшивке приличного размера метеорит не оставлял сомнений в причине произошедшего с найденным ранее кораблем. А вот остальным его собратьям повезло меньше – они превратились в космический мусор, а может, просто не были полностью достроены? Креш даже задумался о том, чтобы посетить обломки, вдруг удалось бы реанимировать компьютер, вскрыть архив. Он остановил себя: не стоило сейчас отвлекаться на подобные вещи, которые могут ничего и не принести, ведь впереди ждет Земля.

Находившийся на мостике навигатор уточнил, что до конечной точки из путешествия осталось около семи часов по корабельному времени, и разумные направились в столовую – все равно скоро общий подъем. Наверное, это был самый тяжелый этап их пути – тот самый момент, когда до цели осталось совсем немного, но еще нельзя ничего сделать, только ждать и стараться заставить время течь быстрее. Экипаж распределился между комнатой отдыха и мостиком – смотреть в иллюминаторы и на обзорный экран, негромко разговаривать и строить предположения.

Креш с Яраном в конечном итоге тоже оказались на мостике, чтобы начать сканирование, как только будет возможно. Точнее, этим собирался заняться степной, а техник просто привычно находился рядом, уткнувшись в свой планшет – он работал над программой для нового модуля, это позволяло не психовать от безделья. Так прошло несколько часов.

Связист, ради интереса разбиравшийся с кодами, полученными от Креша, когда они нашли пустой корабль, вдруг вздрогнул и пробормотал:

– Не может быть…

– Что случилось? – Леас, до этого не отходящий от экрана, обернулся к нему.

– Сообщение на не используемых сейчас частотах. Если бы не тот корабль, наверное, и не заметили бы. Сейчас расшифрую…

Все на мостике отвлеклись от своих занятий: да, конечно, где-то в глубине души все верили, что найдут кого-то на планете, к которой летели, но это сообщение…

– Транслируй, когда будешь готов, – сказал Леас.

– Да, конечно, – отозвался связист, что-то набирая. Минут через десять он поднял голову: – Капитан, сообщение на вашем терминале.

– Послушаем, – кивнул водный и сел в свое кресло, парой касаний включая звук.

– …не получили отклика от первой волны, – раздался из динамиков спокойный голос, – а от второй уже и не получим, но ждать дальше не имеет смысла. Мы улетаем, надеясь, что впереди нас ждет новый дом, – раздался негромкий щелчок.

– И это все? – удивленно вскинулся Креш.

– Нет просто пауза, сейчас, – связист что-то перепроверил. – Сигнал продолжает поступать.

– Меня зовут Джордан Ховард, я – капитан корабля «Потомки Солнца», и сегодня мы покидаем Землю. Наша планета умирает, ее разрывают природные катаклизмы, многие говорят, что это последствия многих веков наших неверных решений, но сейчас уже ничего не изменишь. Терраформирование Марса не удалось, мы поняли, что не успеем опробовать этот вариант на планетах соседних систем, и построили корабли с новым типом двигателей, они отнесут переселенцев к подходящим для жизни мирам. И, возможно, когда-нибудь наши потомки вернутся сюда, я верю в то, что даже после гибели Земли люди не исчезнут и продолжат стремиться вперед, к свершениям и новым открытиям. И пусть мы не получили отклика от первой волны…

– Все, – связист оборвал передачу, – дальше по кругу.

– Вот, значит, как… – негромко заметил Яран. – Сигнал поступает со спутников, правильно? – связист кивнул. – Остается надеяться, что на Земле осталось хоть что-то, кроме голых камней и океана.

– Или просто камней, – буркнул Креш. – С другой стороны, если сигнал идет через спутники, то хотя бы они сохранились. Да, я понял, это радует только меня, – хмыкнул он в ответ на чужие взгляды и вновь уткнулся в свой планшет.

– Сколько нам осталось? – уточнил Леас у навигатора.

– Час, не больше.

– Через полчаса можно будет выпускать зонды, – добавил Яран, – первичных данных хватит для минимального анализа.

– Значит, ждем, – озвучил общие мысли Леас. – Продолжай сканировать частоты, вдруг найдем что-нибудь еще.

Через обещанные полчаса Яран подошел к одному из терминалов – разбираться с зондами. Креш поднял голову, проверив, куда делся степной, и, успокоившись, вернулся к своим вычислениям.

К тому моменту, как «Арго» достиг границ Солнечной системы, собравшиеся на мостике уже знали, что большую часть Земли покрывает вода, в атмосфере достаточное количество кислорода, оставшиеся участки суши покрывает буйная зелень, теплокровных существ не обнаружено, но в мировом океане жизнь продолжается, пусть и на достаточно примитивном уровне.

– Мы будем опускать корабль на поверхность? – уточнил техник после краткого отчета Ярана. – Если да, то мне нужно будет подготовить «Арго».

– Конечно, будем, – ответил за научника Леас. – Земля – наша цель, прародина, нам обязательно нужно узнать о ней как можно больше.

– Ну, тогда я ушел, – сказал Креш, – сообщите, когда найдете подходящую площадку, – он, больше не задерживаясь, направился в инженерное. Раз на планете много воды, значит, может быть так же влажно, как на Протее, и ему не хотелось бы, чтобы «Арго» пострадал.

Корабль все приближался к искомой планете. На обзорном экране уже хорошо был виден голубой шарик с проплешинами материков – теми местами, где, по-видимому, были горные гряды, не затронутые поднявшимся уровнем океана. Вскоре «Арго» завис на орбите, дожидаясь, пока зонды закончат полное сканирование – никто не собирался рисковать, опускаясь на поверхность. Первоначальные данные в большинстве своем подтвердились, теперь оставалось только найти достаточно большой для корабля кусок суши, и можно было начинать снижение.

Подходящее место нашлось – на крупнейшем из оставшихся материков, недалеко от довольно протяженной горной гряды, причем связист, по-прежнему копавшийся в поступавших данных, сообщил, что передатчик находится на вершине одной из гор, в самой высокой точке планеты. Можно было спускаться на поверхность. Вот она – цель всего этого пути, такая близкая на обзорном экране и в то же время слишком далекая для каждого на этом корабле: едва ли им удастся почувствовать хоть каплю того трепета, что испытывали к Земле покидавшие ее люди.

– Ну что, Яран, – капитан подошел ближе к научнику, – ничего опасного? Садимся?

– Судя по всему, ничего. Вулканической или сейсмической активности на этом участке нет, воздух пригоден для дыхания, живых существ не обнаружено, хоть это немного странно. Садимся, и можно будет выйти наружу.

– Вот на месте и разберемся с этими странностями, – вернувшись на свое место, Леас набрал код инженерной: – Креш, ты закончил с подготовкой?

– Да, – коротко откликнулся тот.

– Ну, тогда вперед, посмотрим, что осталось нам от предков.

Булан, которому адресовалась последняя фраза, кивнул и начал снижение.

У подножия горы, видимо, когда-то был город, ныне прилично так разрушенный и почти полностью покрытый плотным полотном растений. «Арго» сел чуть в стороне на ровном участке, так, чтобы не снести остатки построек.

– Ну что же, – спокойно сказал Леас. – Мы на месте и уже выполнили основную часть нашей миссии, осталось только узнать как можно больше о планете, – он обернулся к связисту: – Мне нужно точное место, где находится передатчик, позже решим, кто туда отправится, а пока давайте опустим трап и познакомимся с Землей. Экипажу можно покинуть корабль, – добавил он по громкой связи.

Разумные потянулись к выходу из корабля, на лицах явственно читались радость и любопытство. Яран, просмотрев напоследок по-прежнему поступавшие данные, написал Крешу и не спеша пошел вниз – к трапу или в инженерное, в зависимости от ответа лесного. Техник как раз покидал свое рабочее место: ему тоже было интересно увидеть, во что превратилась Земля, и он не собирался отсиживаться в стороне, так что в ответ на сообщение он написал, что подойдет к выходу.

Экипаж столпился у трапа, не спеша отходить от корабля. В первую очередь поражал воздух – чистый, кристально прозрачный, свежий – из-за близости гор и отсутствия человеческой деятельности. Еще поражала разросшаяся зелень, растения заняли все доступные поверхности – не только землю, но и остатки стен, опор, столбов… И тишина – звенящая, только изредка слышался шорох листьев на ветру. Вот она-то и заставляла разумных оставаться на месте, от нее ждали подвоха или, возможно, даже опасности.

– Здесь как-то странно, – негромко сказал Изекиль, даже ему здесь было не по себе.

– Почему-то нет ни животных, ни птиц, ни насекомых, – негромко отозвался Яран. – Возможно, виной какая-то природная катастрофа вроде резкого похолодания или, наоборот, повышения температуры, вот только почему тогда произошел такой бурный рост растений… Полное сканирование уже запущено, но это дело не одного часа, может, потом станет понятнее.

– А нас это не коснется? – с легкой опаской спросил Риан.

– Смотри на все проще, – фыркнул Арен и, хлопнув парня по плечу, пошел вперед. – Да и вообще, мы же сюда прилетели не возле корабля постоять.

– Нет, прямо сейчас нам ничего не грозит, – улыбнулся степной, подтверждая слова доктора. – Так что вполне можно погулять по округе. Изекиль, камеру не забыл?

– Конечно, не забыл! – воскликнул тот. – Чтобы я такое пропустил. Первый спуск… А почему я, собственно, еще не снимаю? – оборвав фразу, спросил Из самого себя.

– Очарован местной красотой, – негромко хмыкнул Креш.

Лесной только зыркнул на брата, но промолчал, понимая, что техник по-другому не может. Эта шутливая перепалка немного разрядила обстановку, и экипаж разошелся по сторонам – осмотреть виды, потрогать деревья, просто погулять не по коридорам корабля.

– Ну и что здесь вообще может быть интересного? – негромко спросил Креш у увлеченно что-то разглядывавшего на дисплее анализатора Ярана. – Мне одному это место Протей напоминает?

– Думаю, остальным Ариадна вспомнилась, несмотря на влажность, – хмыкнул поднявший голову степной и кивнул в сторону фонтанировавшего восторгом Изекиля. – А интересно то, что ни на одной из планет нет подобной растительности – белки другие, процесс фотосинтеза немного отличается, да и форма, размер… Я подобное только в архивных записях видел.

– Ну так неудивительно, – улыбнулся Креш, заглядывая ему через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на данные, – архив-то как раз об этой планете.

– Одно дело – сухие цифры и изображения, – Яран улыбнулся, что-то переключая, – и совсем другое – увидеть вживую. Пошли погуляем?

– Пойдем, – техник оглянулся на экипаж «Арго», опять разделившийся на группы по интересам, – только куда-нибудь туда, – Креш махнул рукой в сторону развалин, на которые остальные старались не обращать внимания.

– Хорошо, – степной закончил копаться с анализатором, и они с Крешем не спеша пошли к остаткам строений.

Этот город, он словно стер первое впечатление, напомнив лесному кладбище кораблей на Ариадне – вездесущая растительность, затягивавшая остатки железных конструкций, едва угадывавшиеся за искривленными стволами деревьев обломки некогда высоких домов. Один из таких с особенно резким в окружающей тишине грохотом обвалился, когда мужчины проходили мимо него.

– Надеюсь, у остальных хватит соображения не лезть далеко, – вздрогнувший от резкого звука Яран неприязненно посмотрел на взметнувшееся облако пыли, листьев и мелкого мусора.

– Там есть Леас, пусть он об этом и думает, – отмахнулся Креш: он пытался понять, чем был когда-то проржавевший остов чуть в стороне, – но мне кажется, что наши спутники не захотят здесь слишком долго гулять. Смотри, – он указал на еще один заинтересовавший его предмет, – любопытная вещица, пусть я и не понимаю, что это, но силуэт красивый.

– Похоже на какую-то статую, только заросшую, – присмотрелся степной. – Разочарован? – улыбнулся он, чуть помолчав.

– Я? Нет, – Креш покачал головой. – Даже если бы она была просто куском льда, я не был бы разочарован, – он обернулся к Ярану, – потому что ты рядом.

– Да даже если бы ее вообще не было, – хмыкнул степной, обнимая его. – Самое главное я уже нашел, – и мертвый город стал свидетелем их поцелуя, он впитал в себя и повторил эхом обрывки тихих слов, на какое-то, пусть и ничтожно малое для него время, вновь стал живым.

Они постояли еще немного, наслаждаясь моментом и обществом друг друга, и не спеша пошли обратно к кораблю. Найденная Земля не была мертвой, но и людям здесь тоже уже не было места.

Леас что-то обсуждал с Ареном, и пилот, решив ему не мешать, устроился в стороне, немного щурясь от яркого солнца, хотя это не мешало ему следить за своим капитаном. Тот тоже слишком часто бросал взгляды в сторону Булана, отвлекаясь от разговора, так что Арен в итоге махнул рукой и, рассмеявшись, пошел прочь.

– Решил не отходить далеко от корабля? – спросил Леас, устраиваясь рядом со степным.

– Вроде того. Тут спокойнее и можно наблюдать за остальными, – Булан улыбнулся. – Точнее, за тобой.

– И много интересного увидел? – уточнил Леас, просто чтобы поддержать разговор.

– Конечно. Например, капитана «Арго», который, кажется, вполне доволен тем, что мы достигли поставленной цели, – по-прежнему улыбаясь, ответил пилот.

– А ты? Доволен? – Леас приобнял парня за плечи, притягивая ближе.

– Я доволен тем, что ты рядом, – Булан не стал скрывать своих истинных мотивов. – Да, Земля – колыбель человечества, но особого пиетета я не испытываю, ныне это всего лишь необитаемая планета. Есть и другие, например, те, откуда мы родом.

– Или те, на которых живут другие разумные, чьи потомки так же, как и мы, покинули это место, – подхватил водный.

– Вот именно. Интересно, а последний капитан не оставил ли координаты той системы, в которую они направились? – задумчиво выдал пилот. – Ты бы хотел там побывать? – он чуть повернул голову, и Леас снова утонул в бездонно-черных глазах.

– С тобой – да, – негромко сказал он, позволяя себе короткий поцелуй. – Вперед к звездам. Завтра мы поднимемся туда, к источнику сигнала, и узнаем, есть ли координаты. Да даже если и нет, найдем.

– Все только начинается, – Булан устроился еще чуть удобнее в кольце чужих рук.

– Улыбочку для потомков! – рассмеялся подошедший Изекиль. – Или хотя бы для личного архива.

Леас только привычно тяжело вздохнул и действительно улыбнулся, с нежностью глядя на Булана, чем и воспользовался лесной, делая снимок.

– Вы прекрасно смотритесь вместе, – заключил он и унесся куда то в сторону, видимо, для того, чтобы подкараулить еще кого-нибудь неосторожного.

Пилот только хмыкнул в ответ на такое заявление, прикидывая, признаться сейчас – под действием момента – или чуть позже, наедине.

– Ты прав, все только начинается… И у нас тоже еще все впереди.

Булан помолчал, наслаждаясь ситуацией, и все-таки негромко сказал:

– Раз уж все впереди… Я люблю тебя, Леас. Давно уже. Сначала просто тихо восхищался, а потом, попав на «Арго», понял, что это нечто большее, – степной снова посмотрел на капитана, ожидая его реакции.

Водный едва заметно улыбнулся, отводя глаза.

– Хорошо, что ты гораздо смелее меня, – сказал он, чуть сильнее прижимая к себе парня, – я бы еще долго не решился сказать, озвучить все то, что чувствую. Я даже понять бы это не смог, если бы не ты, – он отвлекся от наблюдения за достающим очередного члена экипажа Изекилем и вновь посмотрел на буквально замершего в ожидании Булана. – Люблю тебя, – само сорвалось с губ, – и бесконечно счастлив от этого.

Пилот счастливо улыбнулся и, окончательно наплевав на остальных членов экипажа, втянул Леаса в поцелуй.

Изекиль тем временем насел на вернувшихся Креша и Ярана, уговаривая их попозировать и упирая на то, что даже капитан не стал возражать против того же. Техник посоветовал братцу провалиться куда-нибудь, впрочем, не особо зло: ему всего лишь не хотелось лишнего внимания и чтобы к ним с Яраном хоть кто-то лез. Лесной показательно расстроился, но настаивать не стал и снова убежал куда-то к развалинам.

К обеду команда вновь собралась у корабля, все выглядели несколько потерянными, на лицах легко читался вопрос: «Что дальше?». Леас, окончательно умиротворенный беседой с Буланом, с улыбкой оглядел экипаж и поведал примерный план действий – сутки-двое на сбор научных данных, поиск передатчика, отправку отчетов и просто отдых. Потом в зависимости от того, найдется ли еще какая-то информация от предков, им предстоял либо путь домой, либо поиск других разумных, улетевших с Земли.

– Капитан, – негромко сказал навигатор, – а мы так можем? Полететь куда-то без согласования с командованием?

– По идее, нет, – усмехнулся Леас. – Но дело в том, что наш отчет дойдет до Протея недели за три, правильно? – связист кивнул. – И еще столько же будет идти ответ, а больше месяца сидеть тут будет как-то скучно, вы не находите? Наша миссия выполнена, мы нашли Землю, причем затратили на это даже меньше времени, чем нам отводилось, так что имеем полное право немного посвоевольничать. И, да, Креш, что там с тем найденным флагманом, он может летать?

– На первый взгляд, вполне, – осторожно ответил техник. – У меня было не так уж и много времени, но каких-то серьезных поломок при беглом осмотре я не заметил.

– Значит, вернемся к нему, и изучишь поподробнее. Не стоит отказываться от такого подарка предков. Но это позже, после того, как мы доберемся до передатчика и отчитаемся перед командованием, а сейчас идем обедать, а потом можете заниматься своими делами или отдыхать.

– Ты собираешься продолжить полет на флагмане? – дождавшись, когда рядом с капитаном останется только Булан, уточнил Креш.

– Посмотрим на его состояние, – пожал плечами водный, – на тип двигателей, на прочие важные инженерно-технические тонкости. Решающее слово останется за тобой.

Судя по довольной улыбке лесного, он уже предвкушал возможность уйти с головой в любимую работу, но вот техник повернулся к Ярану и стал чуть спокойней, словно успел перенять эту черту характера своего спутника.

– Не будем загадывать, – ответил Креш капитану и утащил научника обратно на «Арго».

Леас еще раз оглядел горы и, взяв Булана за руку, тоже направился внутрь корабля.

До вечера экипаж успел еще погулять, причем некоторые его члены – даже искупаться, Яран с головой закопался в результаты всевозможных анализов, составляя отчеты о Земле для командования, а Креш, как всегда, находясь где-то рядом с ним, прикидывал примерный план действий и необходимых проверок на флагмане. По всему выходило, что у них есть реальный шанс продолжить путешествие именно на нем, и это завораживало, хотя лесной, как ребенок, хотел добраться до обещанной игрушки прямо сейчас. Но одного желания мало – до корабля еще нужно было долететь, а значит, стоило немного успокоиться и занять себя чем-нибудь другим. Например, поприставать к Ярану с дурацкими вопросами или снова утащить его на поверхность планеты, чтобы увидеть небо таким, каким его видели предки. Посидеть рядом в вечернем полумраке и тишине этой планеты. Дождавшись, пока степной закончит возиться со своей аппаратурой, техник категорически возразил против сидения в лаборатории за оформлением результатов, и они все-таки выбрались наружу.

Сейчас, когда остальные члены экипажа «Арго» вернулись на корабль, вокруг вновь царила тишина. Креш отошел чуть в сторону и улегся на прогретой за день земле, глядя вверх.

– Смотри, – сказал он присевшему рядом Ярану, – вон те три звезды, они кажутся такими далекими сейчас.

– И в то же время – совсем близкими, – улыбнулся степной, тоже посмотрев на небо, – потому что они – родные. Разлетелись люди по разным уголкам Вселенной, но свой дом мы найдем где угодно.

– Жаль, что для этого им пришлось многое потерять, – немного грустно улыбнулся Креш. – Наверное, просто так устроен мир – за каждой потерей идет обретение, главное, дождаться и не сбиться с пути.

«Меня зовут Леас, я – капитан корабля «Арго», выходец с одной из земных колоний. Я добавляю это послание для таких же, как мы, ищущих Землю и нашедших в пути нечто гораздо большее, нашедших себя. Знайте: покинув эту планету, мы не перестали быть людьми, мы все так же торопимся жить, стремимся к новым открытиям и свершениям. Мы любим и радуемся каждому отмеренному мгновению. И сегодня мы вновь покидаем Землю, чтобы донести до ушедших с нее, что они не одни в этой Вселенной».


End file.
